Huey's American trouble in Ming's little China
by GalacticDragonfly
Summary: Ming has returned from China to live with Huey in America, hopeful to become a better kickballer (as per her Grandfather's request) and escape the bleak boring future she has as a token for her Grandfather's political games. But now that Huey is near her again, she won't let him go.
1. Welcome to America

(~ Swirly-Brackets ~ imply the Characters aren't speaking English)

Chapter 1:

"Tī gèng nán !~Kick Harder~!" The coach screamed, dulling the eardrums of the unsubtly semi-muscular Chinese girl. She was going back and forth, kicking the white bag repeatedly without hesitation-without strength-much to the disapproval of the coach.

"~You're not even moving the bag!~" The coach cried, dropping to his knees, "~HIT IT!~"

"~I…..I c-cant!" Ming whispered, feeling tears roll down her cheek as her knee-joints numbed. Her constant kicks were slowing and her balance on her left leg was weakening. The white bag was hardly swinging back and forth, the ever-more uncoordinated kicks weren't having much of an effect-a major disappointment to the harsh coach. She wasn't the same since that battle in Maryland; her kicks were weaker, her self-esteem had diminished, and her love for kick-ball was almost non-existent.

"~Stop…..~" The coach groaned, lifting a hand to the hyperventilating child. She immediately collapsed on her knees and held herself up by her hands, trying to catch her breath. Her eyes quickly locked with the glare of her buff trainer-convincing her to turn away and pretend to be interested in something on the other side of the gym. She heard another familiar sigh before the trainer walked to the stacked mats and grabbed his water bottle. She cringed as he downed the predictably cool bottled water, 'As if he needs it!' She thought, feeling the sharp pain of constant exhaling in her lungs.

"~Ming, you're a disappointment~," The coach said coldly, but considerably normal for Eastern standards. She rose to her feet in attention, although her gaze still remained downwards. "~Sixty thousand Yuan….and you still cannot be trained, even by me!~"

"~My leg lacks en~,"

"~I don't need to hear your shitty excuse, Mr. Long-Dou will be picking you up, ~" He said, a little enraged at her back-talk. Ming sighed and sat down on the mat, resting as her body tingled with worry. Her Grandfather was cruel, and surely wouldn't accept the ever-growing evidence that she was destroyed by that game some months ago. Her lips curled into a slight smile, oddly reminiscing about that game. The outcome was nothing to be proud of but the atmosphere of America was astounding: the food they ate, the huge houses, reasonable adults, relaxed culture, and dedicated patriotism.

She often found herself pondering about the United States—desperate to return and blend in with the rest of those cocky Asian-Americans, as they called them. However that one boy—with the fluffy hair—she'd never forget. The little smile on her lips melted upon the realization that her Grandfather stood in front of her, his always half-open eyes glaring soullessly at her.

"~Get up,~" He muttered, before turning to the suddenly less-important coach, who followed her grandfather like a slave. "~I tried my hardest Mr. Long-Dou, but she just won't budge! She's unfit to play!~" He complained. Ming was quick to object but caught herself in the realization that she'd receive a harsh slap if she said anything to her Grandfather.

"~Also we have an issue with talking back!~" The trainer complained even more, somewhat being listened to by the slightly uninterested yet focused businessman. "~I think she got it from those Westerners, annoying kids!~" The Chinese businessman then chuckled and raised a hand to the trainer, who quickly shut up.

"~We thank you for your efforts, but I've realized what I need to do in order to get Ming back in shape~," The man said before handing over a large stack of money to the more younger trainer. He quickly grabbed it and ran to the office, announcing his thanks as he searched for cash-box. Ming walked over to her disappointed Grandfather who deliberately chose not to look at her.

"~I'm sorry~," She muttered.

"~Get in the car, you've forced my hand, ~" Mr. Long-Dou groaned, walking out the building. A cloud of worry arose in her, unsure what the forced my hand comment meant. She quickly hurried to the car, jumping in the back seat of the miniature limousine. Her sweaty legs slid across the leather seats-making her itchy-and strapped herself in with the seat belt.

Her Grandfather was sipping some alcoholic beverage before letting out a cough and put the drink back in the cup holders. Ming was growing impatient, but was too scared to say anything as the dead silence continued. She fiddled with her white t-shirt, her olive colored fingers kept shivering. She smelled too, and she hoped that her hygiene didn't ruin the smell of the car.

"~Ming, your loss back in Baltimore was a disgrace to your family,~" He scolded softly, causing Ming to flinch at the sound of her 'parents', "~And to my Beijing friends as well, let alone the entire nation if they were aware of it.~" Ming then moved her elbow on the rest and forcefully stared out the window, trying to not make eye contact. Another one of those 'disappointed' yet hurtful sighs released from her Grandfather's lips.

"~You can forgot about your return to Kowloon,~" He stated, cruelly. Ming immediately flipped around and looked at him with a devastated face. 'How could he!?' The old man didn't seem fazed by her heartbreaking sadness but grew a frown when her lips started stuttering for the right words against him.

"B-But, you promised! I wanted t-to see my M-Mother and F-," Mr. Long-Dou immediately cut her off, not tolerating back talk. "~You….do….NOT BACK TALK ME!~" He shouted at her, Ming immediately jumped back to her seat. "~I already asked your parents, we're changing plans, and you've been removed from the Osaka International Competition," He said angrily, again another heart break to the little Chinese girl.

"~Am I going back to training in Hong Kong?~" She asked, a tone of despair in her voice. However, Mr. Long-Dou completely ignored the question, and opened his briefcase. Ming heard the clinging of the clips and looked over at what he was pulling out his suitcase, she presumed it was nothing more than bad news. She shifted over, suddenly interested even more in what he was fiddling with in his suitcase. Then he pulled a picture out.

"~I found this under your mattress,~" He said, holding up a photo of some black kid-obviously taken without his knowledge by some sort of camera or phone.

Ming's eyes widened and a blush glowed on her cheeks before she quickly turned away, shifting her legs as she did. Mr. Long-Dou let out a comical smirk before looking at the picture himself and grinning, "~This was the star athlete of the American team, he was one of those black Americans y'know? Hip-o-Hop and stuff,~" He laughed, putting the picture down.

Ming cringed as she described that boy, Huey, she so dearly obsessed over. Again her legs shifted at the little tingle in her nether regions, a reminder of what she did with that photo last night. If not almost every night she had pleased herself, and now her Grandfather found it.

"~If you really wanted a black boy—although I don't know why—you could've taken a train to Guangzhou or something,~" He joked, oddly very different from his earlier attitude. Ming however didn't find the joke funny, actually he missed the point.

"~It's not the same, they're not the same—I don't like them at all,~" Ming whispered to herself, quickly shooting down the joke of her visiting the Africans in China. "~I don't think the Africans look or sound cool, the blacks in America are different than the rest,~" Ming explained, seeing the groups as almost two different races.

"~I know that!~" Mr. Long-Dou chuckled loudly, still grinning at the image of Huey. "~They have better fashion, their hair is different and silkier in the States….but they don't look THAT different, eh?~" He asked, somewhat concerning Ming as the conversation became too casual. "~And they have their own set of problems as well,~" He added, making a 'shooting' gesture with his fingers.

"~Why'd you bring up the black boy?~" Ming asked, not wanting to trail into this conversation for much longer, "~And why were you snooping in my room?~" Mr. Long-Dou's little smile turned to a harsh frown as his eyebrows pushed down and his lips stretched out. "~What the hell does that mean, Snooping? You live under MY ROOF, your things belong to ME!~" Ming quickly realized her error and turned around, nodding in agreement to calm himself.

"~S-Sorry!~" She quickly cried.

"When you get home, I want you to pack your bags and prepare for a shuttle to the airport tomorrow," He said, oddly in English.

"~W-Why are you speaking in English?~" She asked, continuing along in Mandarin.

"You are going to the United States tomorrow, it will be most fitting with your new Western attitude of talking back and lack of determination in every field," He scolded in English, again. Ming blinked confusingly, unsure why he'd go to such lengths to toss her all over the world, especially to a nation that surely would have less options for harsh and unethical training.

"~Why Ameri-~"

"Speak in English, it's America's language so you had better get used to it," Mr. Long-Dou told her, like a typical English teacher in Asia..

"Ehm….why America?" She asked again, this time in English.

"Because Ming, your black boy lives there," He explained, pulling out a cigar from the suitcase. "And if you're to beat the Japanese, Koreans, or even the Vietnamese again, you need training better than your former." Ming's eyes widened and her mind numbed as he mentioned going to America because of Huey, 'But wait!'

"Will I see him?" She asked, unsure where in America she'd be place in.

"Why…of course, but you're not there to be friends or enemies, you're there to train," He warned, knowing that she had some sort of crush on this child. Ming was overcome with emotions of both joy and humiliation, being thrown across the Pacific because she was weak but also being rewarded with the chance to see Huey again. Although it always bothered her if he even liked Chinese girls; he was black and from the U.S.A., it wasn't known for blacks there to be into them., nor the other way around.

"I've arrange with a friend of mine that you'll have proper housing and food in the States, " Mr. Long-Dou said, a smile curled on his lips again.

"You mean….I'll live with him?" Ming whispered, her excitement building for the first time in a while.

-Woodcrest, Maryland, United States—

"Mr. Wuncler sir, you have got to be kidding me!" Mr. Freeman whined.

"Look this is a serious financial investment I'm risking here," Ed Wuncler argued, lighting his cigar. "Now that the economy is slowly getting back on its feet I think I got the East right where I want them, and I need to get my manufacture out of there."

"So, what dat garbage got to do with us?" Mr. Freeman asked, still unsure about all of this.

"In order for us to get out of China safely without inspection from the PRC, I have to be on Mr. Long-Dou's good side, you know how the chinks work," He laughed, puffing smoke out his mouth. Mr. Freeman laughed uncomfortably before glancing over at the kitchen door where Riley stood, pigging out on his ice cream.

"You do this for me, and I can get you that yacht you've been aching for," Ed Wuncler smiled, his familiar glare which just screamed 'Crony Capitalist' wasn't enough nullify the sound of a new yacht. Mr. Freeman immediately jumped to his feet, smiling widely as he shook his hand and cheered to himself.

"I'LL DO IT!" He jumped around, "A BEAUTIFUL YACHT!"

"A big yacht as well, all you got to do is take care of the girl for a while, and have Huey do what we agreed on, and it's yours by Sunday," Ed Wuncler smiled, knowing he got the best part of this deal. The black old man was bouncing around, cheering wildly as his grandson watched him in agony.

"Yo Granddad! Watch out, you nearly knocked my ice cream over!" Riley cried, pulling his bowl out the path of Robert Freeman's rampant run around. "Crazy ass granddad, ain't nobody gonna ruin my hot day!" The child then walked to the living room and ran into Ed Wuncler, who of course was sporting his evil corporate smile.

"Riley, how would you like to have a Chinese sister?" He asked, for the sake of stringing him along.

"Like them niggas in the West who adopt them Asian kids? Nah, my street cred would be down, can't be seen with no Asian bitches unless they're goin' down!" Riley said, much to the humor of Ed Wuncler who walked over to the door and shouted for Robert Freeman.

As Riley and Mr. Freeman stood next to Ed he put his hand on the door handle, grinning back over at them. "Say 'Konnichiwa' to your new housemate Freemans," Ed laughed, opening the front door. "I think that's Korean, Mr. Wuncler," Mr. Freeman politely explained. The fat white man frowned before rolling his eyes and swinging the door open, "Say hello to Ming Long-Dou!"

Ming stood there—for about thirty minutes beforehand—and with her familiar half-assed grin looking up at them. Although this time, she wasn't smiling like she was a year ago, and sported a neutral glare.

'Okay, they don't look that bad, nice house too.'

"Hey! It's that crazy Chinese bitch!" Riley cried.

'Never mind, and why'd he call me a bitch? Is that a black thing?'

"Oh, it's just the crazy kick ball player," Mr. Freeman said in relief, indirectly inconsiderate.

"Now we shouldn't call her that, as she will be living with you for now on," Ed Wuncler explained, walking out the door and pushing the stubborn Chinese girl inside. "You'll be responsible for a Red's kid for a while, don't fuck it up," He explained, causing Ming to cringe at reference to the term 'Red.'

"Yes, we'll take care of…..Ling, is it?" Mr. Freeman asked.

"No, MING!" She quickly corrected, a little loudly as well.

"Oh, why thank you little girl," Mr. Freeman laughed, along with Ed as they uncomfortably parted ways. The black grandfather quickly closed the door and excitedly ran back into the kitchen, trying to find the portable phone. "MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME!" He screamed, more concerned with bragging to his friends about a yacht.

Ming dropped her bags on the floor and looked over at Riley, again in her familiar 'unimpressed' glare. She wasn't sure how to approach these people; at first glance she would merely see them as temporary helpers, like those lower-class Africans in Guangzhou, but then she looked at Riley's headphones, his hair and that bowl of ice cream. They're Americans, and they have lots of money like the wealthy American blacks she saw on TV—all the people in this country made her feel somewhat inferior. She hated that the most.

"Aw-ite! My name is Riley, our Crew is called the 'Freemans', and sorry nigga but you gotta sleep on the lawn!" Riley joked, popping up and down as he danced around. Ming was a little stunned, surprised such people would treat her as such.

'The lawn? They couldn't get me a room or something!?' She thought, unable to argue against the judgment of the head of the house. Riley noticed her frustrated frown, even her little darkened lips were tingling. He stopped dancing and sighed, realizing she was a little thick to get through with such harsh humor.

"Hey man, I waz just kiddin'," Riley said, forcing a smile. Ming looked up angrily at him, grabbing her bags and muttering something in Mandarin under her breath, "Bèn hēi húndàn!" Riley blinked, a little stunned that she so quickly rushed to the boy's room without permission. "Hey! You can't go up there!" Riley cried, quickly following the Chinese girl as she ignored him and kicked their door open.

Immediately a sense of awkwardness overcame her as she observed the large room of the boys, astonishingly large for merely two kids. At least back in China it was considered large. She dropped her bags and got lost in the room, completely drowning out Riley's objections. She stared at the familiar image of a sophisticated looking radical on the poster, her eyes glanced over at the dresser which had afro-picks and hair-gel for black people.

Then she was quickly brought to reality by the unpleasant smell of sweaty socks and other such odors, upon realization she had mindlessly wandered to the dirty hamper in the corner. She quickly jerked away from the basket, almost running into Riley.

"Yo, I'm talkin' to yah! Do I'h need to speak Chinese or somethin'?" Riley complained, getting the attention of Ming who was more concerned with Huey's whereabouts. "What do you Americans do for entertainment, I'll pack my bags later," Ming asked, a little more concerned with actually fulfilling her trip this time. Only visiting America once, she was quickly brought in to play, and quickly taken back to Shanghai, so she didn't get to enjoy much the first time.

"I dunno nigga, we play 'dem video games, y'know fucking Madden '12!" Riley cheered, hoping Ming would understand. Predictably she didn't and suddenly found fascination in the black box labeled Playstation 3, forcing her to walk over and pick up the console.

"This is a Playstation?" Ming asked, seemingly fascinated with the product. Riley rushed over to make sure she wouldn't drop it or anything.

"Yeah, don't break it tho," Riley said, looking over at her observing eyes. "Why are you so into it, you made Playstaion, y'know, Sony and all," Ming frowned and looked over at him, "You don't confuse me for a Japanese, I'm not like them at all." Riley grinned at her threatening tone, but quickly corrected her as he snatched it away and flipped it upside, pointing at the plastic implemented label.

"See that! Made in China!" Riley explained before handing it back to the stunned Ming, "And I don't kno why you'd be all mad at me for callin' you a Japanese but whatever, thought y'all was related."

"These consoles are banned in China, I didn't know we make them too," Ming whispered, learning more about her own country in ironically a different country. Finally getting her fill, she place the console down and walked over to the bunk bed before hearing a loud 'bang' from the front door.

"Who is that?" She said, the 'th' in the word 'that' highlighting her Chinese accent. Riley shrugged and pointed at the door, "I don't know, might be Huey." That immediately caught Ming's attention, although the name sounded different than how she believed it to be pronounced.

"Wait, Hue-eiiie? Not, Hue-way?" She asked, a little blush appearing on her face. Riley nodded, again not paying much attention as he lead Ming out their room. "Hue-ey, that is your brother, right? He has big, round hair, right?!" She nagged, causing Riley to stumble back a bit in fear.

"Hey, yo, I don't know 'bout yo kung-fu shit but you better back off, this house got 9's!" Riley threatened, but it didn't make a lot of sense to Ming, so she inhaled sharply and exhaled. Keeping her patience with this idiot, who clearly wasn't a good representation of the family Huey belonged to.

"Is dat your brother!" She said sternly, "I mean, 'th-aht', is 'that' your brother?"

"Who, Huey? Yeah, he is but I ain't bragging about it," Riley snarled before folding his arms and tilting his head away from Ming, "You remember that pussy-ass nigga? He's downstairs right now, I guess," Riley explained, causing Ming's head to spin a little. Ming never thought she would see Huey beyond her poorly taken photo of him trying to kick a ball, let alone actually speak with him in a zone not dominated by competition.

'We're in a house, together!' Ming thought, her fingers twitching as she quickly squeezed them into a fist and forced herself to do a little march down the stairway. Riley cocked a brow at her attitude, thinking she was trying to beat Huey up or something with that forcefully stern face. Riley let out a little giggle and followed Ming's silly 'strong girl' march, as they loudly walked down the stairway.

Huey quietly place his backpack down in front of the doorway, pulling out his iPod and turning off a song he was listening to with his ear-phones. As he looked over at the weird red and white bags on the floor he started to shout at Riley, who he presumed was making the loud noises of walking down the stairway.

"Riley, is this your bag?" He asked, observing it and noticing the Chinese flag on the top, "Y'know Granddad is going to be pissed if you leave your stuff here." Huey could hear the footsteps get closer to him, again assuming it was Riley acting silly. He unzipped the bag and pulled out a white Nike shoe with a red Nike logo, already astonished by its size he quickly noticed the lack of stench from the shoes. 'These can't be his shoes, who'd he steal these from?'

Huey then tipped his nose into the insides of the shoe, again the lack of stench stumped him. They smelled used, but they didn't stink like Riley's shoes normally do and….

"Uh….wh-wha!" Huey heard a soft voice stutter. His face made a suspicious frown, slowly turning around to see the Chinese girl standing behind him. Huey was a little stunned and looked quickly around to see if anyone else was seeing what he saw, some random Asian girl dressed in generic red and yellow sports sweat pants and a white and red jacket was shyly grinning at him.

Huey then looked at the shoe in his hand and back up at the girl, thinking he realized what the problem was and quickly let out a uncomfortable laugh and placed the shoe down. Quickly jumping back up and scratching his head, "Okay, look I know you think I'm a weirdo for that, but I thought it was my brother's," Huey explained uncomfortably, seeing no change in Ming's expression.

Huey feeling even more odd then quickly tried to get Riley, "Riley! Riley get down here! Heh, trust me, I thought it was his, hold on, RILEY!" Ming was a little stunned by why he was sniffing her shoes, and the first conclusion was that he remembered her and had a crush on her. Boys in China would surely be obsessed with the smell of a girl they loved, why not here?

However she quickly sensed by Huey's lack of speaking to her by her name, that he had no clue who she was and was merely embarrassed for some odd reason because he smelled her shoes. Her senses lowered and her excitement diminished a bit, but she had to force herself to socialize with her Western crush.

"Hu-Huey, I'm very glad to see you," Ming stammered, already flashing back to the climatic ending of the kickball games. If he remembered her, would he hate her?

Huey uncomfortably let out another laugh before resuming to shouting for Riley, but Ming didn't want him down here. "N-No, Huey, he doesn't need to come down here! I forgive you!" She again stammered, unsure of how to react to Huey's desperate shouting.

"What do you want, nigga?" Riley groaned, holding a PSP in his hand, "I'm tryin' to do a dunk on Kobe, blud! I got'z like 45 seconds left in the game!" The two kids looked back at him at the top of the staircase, before looking back at each other, although the 'familiar' feelings was a one-way street.

"Nevermind, I think she's forgave me," Huey said, as he heard Riley laugh from the stairway. "Hey Huey, crazy Bruce Lee bitch was callin' you Hue-way, it was hilarious my nigga!" Riley joked, as he walked back up the stairway.

Huey immediately grew a frown at his racist commentary and looked back at the still dazed Chinese girl, who seemed more interested in staring at him as oppose to anything else. 'This girl looks a little familiar…'

"Excuse me, I apologize for Riley's behavior-its ignorance in the black community," Huey smiled, which immediately raised another smile from Ming. "Oh that's okay! I don't care Huey, I haven't seen you in a year!" Huey kept staring at her intensely, unsure where he saw her before, and then the colors of her bag and her clothes started giving him clues. 'Holy shit….it's-'

"It's you!" Huey cried, rudely pointing at her, "The Chinese girl, uh….uh…MING!"

"You remember!?" Ming happily asked, but her attitude was quickly distracted by Huey taking a large step backwards. "W-Why are you going?" Ming asked, taking another step forwards. Huey held a hand up to her and took another step back, "I don't want to hurt you, no hard feelings or anything."

"Of course!" Ming laughed, holding her hand out for a handshake, "No hard feelings, my nig-gah!"

Huey blinked and looked at her hand for a moment before making a slightly irritated frown and motioned for her to put her hand away, confusingly she did. "Okay, I don't know where in China you heard that, but unless you're Filipino or from some really dark part of Chinatown, you don't say that," Huey said a little sternly, causing distress for Ming.

"W-Wait, what did I say!" Ming stammered, trying her best to speak with him on her terms.

"The real question is, what are you doing in our house?" Huey asked, still concerned with her being here. Ming looked around, almost forgetting why she was here as well before Mr. Freeman walked cheerfully back into the room.

"I heard all the commotion, I see-ya' talkin' with yo new sister," Mr. Freeman said, incredibly cheerful with his attitude. Huey cocked a brow and Ming blushed at the thought, she certainly couldn't be seen as his sister if she was to accomplish what she truly wanted.

"Uh…yeah," Ming muttered, trying to wipe her embarrassed smirk.

"Oookay, so why is she here again?" Huey asked, specifically towards his Granddad. Mr. Freeman chuckled and quickly explained the deal, "Well Mr. Schultz came along with this little ol' Chinese girl and said he'd give me a yacht if you trained her in kick ball for some months."

"KICKBALL?!" Huey screamed, shocked that he would even ask him to do that.

"Why yes of course, wh-"

"I told you Granddad, I don't play Kickball anymore! I won't!" Huey argued, receiving a sharp angry glare from Mr. Freeman. "Boy, you ain't bout to ruin this for us, are yah?" He asked, threateningly and his right hand unbuckling his belt. Ming confusingly look between the two, unsure what he was intending to do with his belt but also concerned with what Huey just said. "Why don't you play kickball anymore?" She asked, concerned for him.

"It's none of your business!" Huey snapped at the girl, scaring her a bit.

"No Huey, why don't you tell her!" Mr. Freeman said, pulling the belt out his pants holsters, "Tell her why she traveled all across 'dem seas for ." Huey gulped but stood firm and refused to back down, "I refuse, I'll never kick or pitch another ball again."

"Why not, you were very good?" Ming asked, innocently.

"All that game did was cause me trouble," Huey groaned before glancing down at her healed shin, "You should remember especially." Ming frowned at his obvious reference to the game, she was hoping they'd put the past behind them. The fact was that she would have to take matters into her own hands, after all, Chinese people invented the art of persuasion.

"I think I should talk to Huey alone, Mister Freeman," She said, a little confidently. Both Mr. Freeman and Huey looked over at her, both skeptical and curious at the same time. Huey took a step away from the girl, stubbornly refusing to interact with her. Mr. Freeman sighed and motioned for them to talk upstairs, "Go ahead, tell Riley to come down here if he's distracting."

Ming nodded and with the help of Mr. Freeman's threatening posture, Huey reluctantly followed her up the stairs and into the boy's room. As she opened the door, she quickly rushed over to the dancing Riley who was a little stunned by her sudden appearance.

"Damn, nigga! Don't be poppin' up all ninja on me like dat!" Riley complained, which Ming readily ignored and pointed towards the door where Mr. Freeman stood. "Leave, now!" She threatened. Riley frowned and looked over at the slightly discouraged Huey, who refused to look back.

"Aite, I don't know what's goin' on tho," Riley said, walking out the room which was promptly followed by a loud bang of the slamming of the door.

Ming looked over at Huey, who looked away and slowly moved towards his bed. She watched him as he sat down on the mattress and rolled over, trying to ignore the inevitable conversation. Ming breathed in and walked slowly towards him, already remembering the times she fantasized about him.

"~Nándào nǐ wàng liǎo rúhé shuō pǔtōnghuà ma,Huey?~" She said softly, standing over him in his bed. She had to smirk at his childish mannerisms, currently facing the other way in the bed like a stubborn child.

"No! This is the United States, we speak English here, who cares if I know how to speak it or not!" Huey replied, with an angry slander. He arose in his bed-sitting upright-and stared her down, truly confused as to why she was here but needed no reminder of his inability to play kickball civilly.

"….You're right, I'll speak your language here," Ming said, a little down. Huey grinned but turned his head away, unable to act smug at his quick win. "But I'd kill to hear you speak Chinese again, being a black boy and all," Ming blushed, scratching her cheek in embarrassment.

"Why did Ed Schultz, that crony bastard, send you here?" Huey asked, getting straight to the point.

"You know why, kickball," Ming replied.

"I know, but why here," Huey asked again, "He knows how I feel about you." Ming grinned at that, "How DO you feel about me?" Huey glanced over and rolled his eyes, taking his hands and rubbing his itchy scalp, "I mean playing against you-I don't like the rivalry-nothing personal."

"Interesting," She said before letting out a little giggle and flopping on the bed next to him, "That is not how I feel about you." Huey immediately conjured up a lewd thought but trashed the idea, scolding himself for what he believed to be was taking advantage of a merely innocent gesture by Ming. The Chinese girl looked over at him, she was trying to look seductive but merely embarrassed herself with odd giggles and goofy grins, she couldn't help herself from the embarrassment.

Huey curled his lips and looked away, ever-more bemused by this silly scenario. He jumped off the bed and quickly rushed to the door, but halted at the sound of her admittedly cute emphasized English.

"I will not stop following you until you help me with kickball," Ming sternly stated, refusing to give up. She hadn't traveled across the Pacific for the sake of being refused, especially by a boy she envied.

"You Chinese need to learn how to quit, you guys are driving yourselves off cliffs and I don't just mean economically," Huey groaned, feeling a hand grip his shoulder. He sighed and looked over at her little smile, one of friendliness, not arrogance like her default, "And the Americans need to be more like you, Huey. You are more Chinese than American or Black anyway."

"Nonsense, I'm Black American and it will always be that way," Huey said, knowledgeable of the constant insults by other kids about how 'not-black' he was. However it was a misinterpretation on his part, she didn't mean it like that.

"I know that—and I love that—but understand, you speak Mandarin, you study Chinese fighting, you follow Confucianism-,"

"Hold it, I'm a Christian!" Huey stammered back at her, but Ming blew it off, "Bullshit! And it's a uh….Phi-lo-sophy, we both follow it whether you think you do or not! You black-Chinese!" Huey didn't know if he should be honored or offended to have his race re-labeled to fit another. 'Are black people unfit to her?'

"Do it for me Huey, please, train me to be like you," Ming said, clasping her hands with his and holding it closely to her chest. Despite his milk-chocolate colored skin, a noticeable reddening glowed under his dark pigmentation as he locked eyes with her. He couldn't figure her attitude out, was it obsession? Or a crush? Is she being weird?

"Don't think too much on this, but I care more about you than anyone else, and I did ever since you broke my shin," Ming whispered. Huey shuttered upon being reminded of that and he quickly jerked her hands away from her needy ones. Ming scratched her head and turned away from him, a little frustrated on his attitudes. 'Damn you Yankee Black boys!'

"Alright," His voice said. Ming quickly looked back over him, in need of clarification.

"…..All…right?" She asked.

"Alright, we'll play," Huey said, "I-I mean train, we're training!"

"Thank you Huey!" She cheered, legitimately happy for the first time in a while, 'This is only the start for us.'


	2. Teasing Me

"C'mon Ming, where's you curve?" Huey asked as he effortlessly nailed another red ball into the sky, well into the left field. The Chinese girl angrily pitched another ball, it rolled down the field at a semi-fast rate, but still by Huey's standards an easy kick. The black boy positioned his foot and kicked the red ball slightly upwards, bouncing it on his feet like a soccer ball. Huey with a bit of humor toyed with the ball, kicking it up and down and behind him and in front of him.

Ming hypnotically stared at him and his little soccer skills, unsure if he was displaying another skill or was simply mocking her lacking ability so he occupied himself with another. Huey knew she was distracted so he flipped around and round-house kicked the ball towards her. Ming froze as she barely noticed the intense velocity of the ball fly between her face and shoulders, atoms away. She quickly jumped back and quickly attempted to defend herself—to the humor of Huey—the ball had long passed her already.

"Wh-Wha!" She cried.

"You're off you're a-game," Huey said, walking towards her.

"Where do you learn these techniques!" Ming asked, astonished by his impressive kicks and clever footing. Huey shook his head in shame as he stood in front of her, taking the third kickball and spun it on his finger like a basketball.

"Who did I learn it from? Where did I learn it from? How can I figure that out? All this silly questions you keep asking me prove our fundamental differences," Huey said, evaluating her current confused state. "The East and America may both be Capitalist, but the way we do it is different than you."

Ming was skeptical of this but it sounded interesting, "How?"

"Simple, the way you learn things leaves little to the imagination," Huey said, playing tricks with the spinning ball on his finger, "In this country, it's all about how to make things out of what you have, be innovative and creative."

"Okay…..and we don't?" Ming asked.

"Yeah you don't, everything to you is too textbook. You don't just 'learn it', or 'read about it', you have to be 'innovative' and understand how to create your own things, not simply remember things people tell you," Huey explained, ending his finger trick and tossed the ball back into the basket. Ming wasn't sure if she was insulted or impressed, nonetheless Huey didn't seem to expect a reply and motioned for her to follow him.

"Where are we going?" Ming asked, still feeling stiff and not yet stretched out.

"We're leaving, going downtown," Huey said, walking and fiddling with his hair.

"What!? We just started like an hour ago!" Ming reminded him. Huey shrugged and motioned for her to hurry it up and leave the equipment, "Leave that, and we don't need to work anymore, you got the point so let it sink in." Ming confusingly placed the balls down and rushed over to walk side-by-side with the kid, trying to figure out what he was doing.

"You are not serious, that was an hour!" Ming argued.

"Sorry, but this isn't Red China—I and you need our rest and relax-…uh," Huey quickly caught himself on that and swallowed down the 'relaxation' part. Ming knew what he was going to say but nodded in agreement, knowing that his emotions about her were conflicting. "Okay, what do we do?" Ming asked, Huey pulled out a list from his pocket and read it quickly to himself.

"I have errands to run, you can come with me if you want," Huey said, acting indifferent towards her.

"Errands? Is that shopping and stuff?" She asked quickly, followed by a nod from Huey, "Well then, sure I'd love to."

-Downtown—

"That'll be $14.51, and do you have a membership with our store or would you like one? Five dollars a month," The cashier said, which Huey quickly rejected and handed over his cash, "No thanks and no change please." The Chinese girl was glued to him as she mirrored his every move, grabbing two of the four bags on the grocery counter. Huey glanced over at her as he walked away, knowing Ming was following him.

It was all a little weird for him, the girl he met just some few hours earlier was suddenly following him everywhere. He had also grown aware of her 'interesting' gestures towards him, unsure if it was specifically a crush of some kind or different customs. He was—at first—immediately repelled away from such ideas as submitting to her will, but after a while her strive and desperateness to at least be noticed by him recalculated his thinking.

Perhaps he was into her.

"Where else are we going?" Ming asked, struggling to carry some of the items.

"We're going home," Huey said, before cocking a brow at her as she made struggling faces, "Relax…maybe I'll get you some…..I dunno… ice cream?" Ming sported a large smile before something flashed in her mind, forcing a seductive smile, "Why ice cream?"

"Why not, it's hot?" Huey asked, stretching out his collar for other reasons besides the heat. Ming could tell by his slightly wincing face and his obvious swallowing that he was a pressured, and was ever-more conscious of her flirting.

"Hardly, but if you say so," Ming said, grabbing the lower edge of his shirt and pulling him towards the ice cream parlor. Huey immediately stepped back, his shirt swinging back and he rushed in front of her. Ming chuckled at his obvious attempt to seem unfazed by her actions, but it was worthless, he cared about her now.

Huey was about to say something but stuttered as he swung the door forcefully open, but correcting himself so he held it open for Ming. The girl laughed even more as Huey had subconsciously held the door open for her, he returned a confused shivering look back down at the ground.

"Keep your head up Huey," Ming smiled as she walked first through the door but turned back to Huey who kept quiet, "I can not see your cute face when you do this." Huey stammered as he quickly pushed her inside and let the door close on its own, getting a glare from the doughnut and ice cream owners.

Ming laughed as she walked over and took the bags from his hand, Huey complied subconsciously and felt Ming grasp his hand with her own. He scarcely looked over at her before back at their hands, "What are you d-doing?"

"Sssssh, just let me do the talking," Ming said as she used her other hand to drop the bags and slowly reached for his pockets, evoking naughty ideas in both their heads as she carefully pulled out his wallet. The husband and wife owners of the store oddly stared at the two, being Chinese themselves and cocked a brow at Ming's Chinese communist star patterned clothing and her cute gestures to the black kid.

"Yo!" Ming greeted, approaching the counter and glancing up at the owners, then realizing her error she retained her smile to a neutral grin,_ 'Asian-Americans, oh here we go!' _Huey had approached the counter and some-what shoved Ming to the side, regaining the authority here. Ming rolled her eyes as she leaned on the wall in the back.

"Yeah, can we get 2 ice-creams, Vanilla," Huey said, trying to shrug off his embarrassment.

"Chocolate," Ming said, before grinning, "I like chocolate colored things a lot, you should know, Huey." She then took her finger and slid it down his light chocolate colored arm.

"I mean, uh, chocolate, one chocolate and one vanilla," Huey stammered, before shooing off Ming with his hand. The old Chinese couple glanced at each other before nodding and turning back to the doorway, "Emily! Come down here! Help the customah!"

Huey and Ming looked over at each other before shrugging, the old couple showed a smile and walked to the doorway, picking up boxes as they left the room. The door to the left opened up and a slim and nerdy 10 year old Chinese girl with thick glasses and darkened skin walked out. Behind her was a very pale and beautiful Caucasian girl with long gold locks and then circular glasses followed her. Obviously she was a friend of hers, seemingly glowed amongst all the other colored individuals in the store.

"Hello, what would you like again?" The Chinese American girl smiled, her innocent eyes glimmering through her glasses. Huey repeated his order, but this time noticed Ming stood right next to him when he said it. "Alright that's cool, and how 'bout you?" She said, towards Ming. The native Chinese girl shook her head, "He said it for me." The girl shrugged and walked over to the ice cream buckets, dipping the scooper in hot water.

Huey looked over at the white girl who was busy looking at her friend, pulling out a ten dollar bill and placing it on the counter. "Here, no change please," Huey told the pale girl. She looked at him and let out a forced chuckle, "Oh sorry! I don't work here, she's my friend!"

"Why do you keep saying, no change? I'll take it if you don't want it, " Ming told Huey before turning to the other girl scooping out the ice cream and putting it on the cone. "Would you like fudge or anything?" She said indifferently, pulling out the ice cream effortlessly.

"Wǒmen zhīfù duōshǎo?" Ming said casually, pulling out her own empty wallet to collect Huey's change. The Caucasian girl looked a little confused before glancing over at the other Asian girl who brought the ice cream to the counter, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Duōshǎo?!" Ming impatiently said back to her, looking over at her and rolling her eyes.

"Uh…..I don't speak whatever you're speaking," The Chinese girl said, a little confused, "Can you say it in English?" Ming let out a harsh sigh and slapped her forehead, glaring angrily at the girl, "Are you Chinese, you do not know your own language?" The white girl innocently held her smile but was a little confused, Huey however slapped her back—gesturing for her to shut up. She didn't bite.

"Oookay, I'm American…I speak English, y'know?" She said, a little sourly, "I don't need to know that here, I'm from here." Ming huffed and folded her arms arrogantly, "You should probably learn your culture."

"I have a Chinese calendar in the back and we eat Chinese food all the time," the Chinese-American girl said a little angrily, "I'm Chinese sure, but I'm from America. I don't need to know it like you!" Ming popped her eyes open and glared at her, "What do you mean, _like me_? You people are arrogant!" The other girl angrily ignored her gave a soft look towards Huey who was a little idle at the moment, she handed him the two ice creams before adding, "Here's yours and the other for your adopted girl."

"Adopted!" Ming shouted, slamming her palms on the counter, "Whose adopted?"

The glasses wearing Asian girl refused to pay her any mind and continued with the black kid, "She's so loud, where'd you adopt her from?" Ming was flabbergasted as Huey frowned and scratched his head, "Well she's not adopted, she's just living with us for a while."

"I am not adopted you moron!" Ming shouted, snatching the ice cream from Huey and walked towards the door,"Yúchǔn de báichī!" The Chinese-American adjusted her glasses and quickly walked down the aisles of ice cream and approached her on the other side of the counter. _'This isn't going to end well,'_ Huey thought.

"Hey, this is AMERICA! WE SPEAK ENGLISH, TAKE YOUR CRAP BACK HOME!" She screamed, almost busting Ming's eardrums, "You _Fobs_ are so annoying! I don't have to speak Chinese, idiot!" Ming was ready to shout back at her but Huey quickly grabbed her shoulder and rushed to the door, "Thanks for the ice cream, and Ming, shut up!"

"Fuck you Chinese yanks!" Ming shouted before being shoved out the door, at least managing to hold onto her ice cream.

Huey was a little angry due to her constant attitudes and basically ignored her after giving his last warning, "I've had it, either get with it or we're done!" Huey then turned his back to her and walked back home, holding the groceries in one hand and licking his ice cream in the other. Ming cringed before running after him, still holding the rest of the groceries.

"Huey, do not be mad at me!" Ming whined, getting silence from Huey.

"Huey, I am sorry, I know I acted badly," Ming again told him, trying to keep up with his quick pace. "Whatever," Huey groaned, walking back to the suburbs. Ming carefully and quietly followed beside him, trying not to disappoint the boy anymore.

"But you do not know how it is, those people—I want to rip them apart," Ming guiltily said, slowly interesting Huey who reluctantly asked why, "Who is they?"

"Chinese people in America," Ming explained.

"You're a Chinese in America," Huey said, now looking at her in confusion, "You hate yourself?"

"No, I mean the ones who are born here-Americans of Chinese decent," Ming explained, taking the bags and putting all four of them onto one hand. "You have an issue with Asian-Americans? Why? Black people here don't hate Africans who come here," Huey explained.

"And how many Africans come to America? Hardly any, most are the smart ones from Nigeria, they come to China as well," Ming said, taking her free left hand and slowly clinching his right elbow. "No offense, but the Blacks in America are kind of silly, they don't work hard like the Africans do." Huey was more concerned with her grabbing onto his arm than anything else, surprisingly letting go of that comment.

"Do you hate them because they're Americans?" Huey asked.

"Somewhat, they're spoiled jerks and then pretend like they're not even Chinese anymore," Ming continued, walking beside Huey with his elbow in her hand. "Then they call us Fobs and stuff, pretend to be nice but then demand we speak English."

"I don't think the girl at the store knew Chinese, Ming," Huey said.

"Well she should, I mean if _you_ can learn it than they have no excuse," Ming said bitterly, tugging at Huey's arm as she did. "Well that's nice to know…" Huey commented lightly, although it as a disguise for his confusion about her arm tugging. Despite not necessarily being interested in Ming, her tugs and attitude was beginning to appeal to him. Never once being friendly towards a girl so intelligent and snarky before, was it turning him on?

"Be honest, what's with the arm tugging?" Huey asked.

"The what?" Ming replied, leaning her ear in for better reception.

"Arm tugging, you pulling my arm like this," Huey asked, to which Ming forced a chuckle to comfort the mood but Huey remained same. "Well…" She said, leaning her face into his shoulders, "I simply like being around you like this, its harmless right?"

"Harmless, not a word I would use," Huey corrected.

"I don't see you pushing me away, and you were submissive when I was talking to you at the ice cream shop," Ming touted, reminding Huey of the situation. "I was just taken back by your attitude, I wasn't submissive."

"Sure, and I'm still on your arm," Ming teased.

"I can stop that," Huey threatened, but to no avail, "Sure, but you haven't and you won't. You like this."

Ming watched as person upon person walked by and stared at them, Huey had an attempted neutral expression but it came off more as a worried frown. He was carefully not to make eye contact whereas Ming was glaring at every person with a little smirk, enjoying the attention.

"People sure like to stare at us," Ming said, "They look so clueless."

"I'm just as clueless as they are," Huey said, just to give an impression that he was in control.

"Suuuuure, they'd all love to be in your position," Ming teased before leaning in to his ear, "I heard Westerners think Eastern girls are exotically sexy, particularly ones from the _Orient_, as you say." Huey blushed but didn't turn his head this time, the stares were interesting him—particularly those from blacks and Asians. "Nobody says Orient, here," Huey corrected, hearing an 'Oh' from Ming.

As they walked down the street, Huey grew more comfortable with Ming oddly leaning next to him while walking. Ming however wasn't satisfied enough, and it was a little lonely without any incentive from him. "Huey, wrap your arm around me," Ming said, soflty and almost unrecognizably. Huey didn't even realize she said it, it sounded more like the wind had whispered a soothing voice in its streak past his ears.

"Huh?"

"Wrap your arm around me."

"Oh c'mon," Huey groaned, "Isn't letting you grab and lean on my arm enough?" Ming shook her head in disagreement, and although he didn't specifically see it, he knew she did it. As a couple seconds of silence passed by in anticipation for his answer, Ming popped another question.

"Huey," She moaned, deliberately arousing him. Huey however tried to keep himself calmed down, but the semi-crowded sidewalks who all made a trench for the odd couple to walk through, their stares, and Ming's tugs and whispers was making it hard for him to stay cool.

"Huey, can I ask you a question?" Ming said, this time a little more 'intention' was in her voice but it still wasn't her normal arrogant tone.

"You just did but go ahead," Huey replied, trying to shove people aside as they walked through the semi-busy downtown.

"Do you love me?" Ming asked, which caused Huey to stop in his tracks. The Chinese girl accidentally walked slightly passed him, and despite the current flow of pedestrian traffic she immediately stopped and looked back at him. Huey's gaze was towards her but immediately fell when she looked at him, he was fearing this answer since they first entered the ice cream shop. Ming was expecting an immediate answer but the delay was starting to irritate her, _'I've tried too hard.'_

"Do you love me, Huey?" She repeated, this time in her more familiar authoritarian voice.

"W-Well, what do you mean by l-love you?" Huey stuttered, unsure as to why she intimidated him so much yet at the same time he adored her attitude. He had always wanted a strong woman, and Jasmine was certainly not the perfect applicant—main reason why he hadn't been serious about their flirting together.

"You know Mandarin but you do know the meaning of love? Do not play me for a jackass, Huey," Ming said, threateningly. Huey could see her frustration slowly build up, her body was slowly beginning to quiver and her eyes were twitching. He already knew his set answer, but he didn't truly understand why his mind was telling him one thing but his heart was telling another.

'_Yes I love you Ming—you're strong minded and your character is fascinatingly addictive—you obviously have thrown yourself at me. No, I don't love you Ming –I like Jasmine because…although a little stupid, she could improve in intelligence, we already have an un-spoken agreement in terms of relationship status, and her body has developed a lot more attractively than y-…did I seriously think that?!'_

"TELL ME!" She screamed at him, gaining some attention from the pass-byers but nobody stopped. "I have loved you ever since I met you!"

"We just met today," He pointed out.

"No, the kickball game!" Ming shouted, much to the distaste of Huey, "You and I adored each other on the field, remember?"

"No I don't!" Huey shouted back, disbelieving she would actually imply that, "All I remember was you trying to get a sympathy vote from me!"

"A what?" Ming asked. Huey sighed, "You tried to trick me into letting you win so you wouldn't get sent to a camp, you little liar!" Ming flinched at the last part, the little liar statement was bold—for Huey—and it told her he was a little sore on being lied to. Huey surprised himself at the end, unsure as to why he even blurted that last part out. Presumably, he never got a chance to say it.

"Americans do what they have to do to win all the time," Ming pointed out.

"So? You're NOT American!" Huey acknowledged, a little cruel-mannered as well. Ming was a little taken back by his brutish manners, he was starting to sound Chinese in his bluntness. "I would like to be one, someday."

Huey completely ignored the statement, "You come here, you grab on my arm and you flirt with me for a day, then I'm supposed to answer if I love you?" Ming blinked in confusion, obviously customs were a little different here.

"Look Ming, there's two cultures we're talking about here, Western and Eastern, do I love you from one of those perspectives you mean? Cause in China if you have a crush on someone, that's like Love to you, here the term is used after you have a developed some tension between two people."

"Okay then fine!" Ming shouted back, "From a West and East perspective, do you love me?"

"…..From a Western perspective…..no," Huey said, Ming felt like her heart skipped a beat when he said it. Then she carefully locked eyes with him—this time he didn't look away, "And from an Eastern perspective, Huey?"

Huey placed down his bags and folded his arms, thinking quickly before deciding on his answer. Huey could see the harm in her eyes from the first answer, and Ming slightly turned to the side—not wanting to face him as the next answer seemed as obvious as day and night.

"Huey…" She muttered, to herself really.

"Ming, from an Eastern perspective…..I d-….I…..do," He quietly said. Ming quickly turned around towards him, unsure if she heard right, "You what?!"

"I….do…..I do love you Ming," Huey said, almost shyly, "From an Eastern perspective." Ming looked shell-shocked for a minute, obviously thinking he would say 'No.' "Well…..then we're going to have to change that—I'm in the West now."

Ming slowly walked back to Huey and grabbed his hand, her face remaining neutral as she did it. Huey was trying his best to breathe accurately but he kept messing up and looking stressed—which he was. Ming seemed almost robotic as she tugged him along, in complete silence. No longer was she as flirtatious about it and simply dragged him along like a guide. Huey tried to see her face but it was almost like she was deliberately hiding it—he was hoping she wasn't crying.

"Ming," Huey said.

"Yes?" She replied, still hiding her face.

"…..Sorry about that," He slipped, trying not to sound weak about it. He could hear Ming sigh before she turned her face to him, luckily it was normal but it had a hint of suffering in her eyes.

"I do not like being held by my strings like that," Ming explained, obviously as a reference to her life back in China, "Please just tell me in the future, nicely, do not lead me on and scare me—my people do that a lot." Huey felt even guiltier as she stared at him helplessly, _'Damn those genetically sad looking Asian eyelids, it's fucking torturous!'_

"Ming, from an Eastern perspective I lo-"

"I want you to love me universally, Huey," Ming explained, not wanting to hear his answer again, "And not for my looks either."

"That'll take time," Huey said, unsure even to himself as to why he kept pandering on the subject, "But I'm sure it'll work." Upon hearing this, Ming let out a somewhat irritated sigh before turning around and pulling him again.

"It does not bother you at all that I love you from the East and West perspective, and you do not return the favor?" Ming asked, walking towards the suburban houses and out from the mini-downtown. Huey didn't know how to reply to this, but of course it bothered him—however he wouldn't reveal himself like that.

"Ming, do you know the Western perspective at all?" Huey asked.

Immediately Ming swiped her hand away from his and turned away from him, she quickly walked back home now ignoring him. Huey wanted to scold himself for saying that but it couldn't be helped, he quickened his pace to make sure she wouldn't get lost. Again, he tried to see her face but it was like she deliberately was hiding it as she kept straight.

They walked home at least 6 to 10 feet apart, with Huey trailing along in the back.

Ming and Huey approached the front door, with that question still tingling in both Huey's and Ming's head. He was desperately aching for that feeling again—the one that emoted when Ming caressed his shoulder or eagerly tugged at his arm. Ming then finally broke the silence, unable to pretend to be mad at Huey any longer.

"Huey, I'm not mad at you," Ming said quietly, Huey gulped. "Perhaps you are correct, and I do not understand your Western ways—which means I do not qualify for the status you granted me from an East perspective."

"It's alright, I wasn't bitter," Huey reassured, digging in his pocket for the keys. Ming nodded and stepped aside from the door, letting Huey place the key inside and unlock it. They were both hopeful that Granddad and Riley weren't here—mainly because Riley would be as offensive as possible and Granddad wouldn't shut up about her being Chinese and all.

Huey opened the front door and stepped inside with his bags, Ming followed him to the kitchen as they immediately put away their groceries. After doing so, Huey checked around the house to see if Granddad and Riley was here—unfortunately Riley was still playing with his PSP in the boy's room.

"Oh it's you, whacha want? Riley asked, looking up for only a moment at Huey before back at his game. Huey sighed and looked around, noticing the sheets on his bed had been replaced with a bunch of silky red and yellow sheets and quilts—obviously mimicking the PRC flag with the nicely stitched on stars.

"What happened to my bed?" Huey asked, before glaring at the suddenly different walls, "And our room?!"

"Granddad had some niggas over here changin' yo' quilts and posters," Riley explained, almost sounding indifferent about it. Huey observed his oddly changed room; the original was a little bland with a couple portraits of Malcolm X and Martian Luther King Jr. scattered around—but now it had a huge portrait of Mao, oddly above his computer's wall.

Accompanied with the familiar image was generic propaganda posters of a generic Chinese man in odd red and black silhouette, taking a hammer and sickle and smashing what appeared to be the Capitol of Washington D.C.—thick glaring words at the top read:

"**Fight for Communism and Socialism—Defeat the Western Capitalists!"**

Huey grinned at its old school manner, such a poster wouldn't be as common in modern day Socialist-labeled, Communist-run, but a massive 'beacon of Capitalism' type country like China anymore. He had to admit, it was a cool relic despite his disagreements with it. The other posters weren't even Chinese, they were Russian, and usually bland with more people 'working' and advocating for Socialism or Communism. Huey couldn't help but chuckled at a humorous _Rocky 4_ poster with Drago socking Rocky in the face with his glowing red shorts against the stripped red and blue ones Balboa had on.

"I feel like it's the the Red Scare era and I'm in Moscow," Huey commented to himself. Riley looked over at him and rolled his eyes, "Niggas don't know shit about dis' Communism and shit, it's that Ying-Yang girl's fault."

"I doubt she requested this," Huey said, dismissing that notion. "And her name is Ming."

"Then why da' fuck did Granddad put it up, Huey?" Riley explained, personally a little sour about his rap posters gone. Huey ignored him as he walked to the door, before glancing back at Riley, "Where is Granddad anyways?"

"At the store," Huey said stubbornly, trying to focus on his game.

Before Huey could walk out he nearly ran into Ming, the girl quickly stepped back and motioned for Huey to pass her. "Sorry, I should look out better."

"No, it's alright, I was coming to get you." Huey said, walking back into the room and jumping into the computer chair. Ming quickly walked in, spotting Riley and nodding her head towards him—he smirked but then looked back down at his game.

Ming frowned before shrugging her shoulders and looked over at Huey, who was busy taking off his shoes. Huey found himself staring at her, unable to look away at times—her figure was so thin and childlike but her face was glaringly attractive to him. Her entire existence was arousing him, the red and yellow colors she wore made it even better: _'She's like a Communist princess—overriding me.'_

Ming was looking around the room—a look of disgust plastered on her face—before looking back at Huey. Despite looking at him, she could tell Huey wasn't aware and was presumably checking her out. She blushed a little before letting out a sharp cough—which quickly forced Huey's eyes to lock with her own before he jumped and turned around in embarrassment. Ming's familiar glare came back to her, with a little smile tucked at the end of her lips—but then it quickly faded as she remembered why she looked at him in the first place.

"Huey, what is with the posters?" Ming asked.

"Oh ah-, uh….I don't know!" Huey stammered, turning around in his chair, "Dammit Ming!" Ming was a little startled by that quick comment, "Hey, what did I do?"

"S-Sorry, nothing, just shit on my mind that's all," Huey explained. Ming looked at the ground for a second before back at Huey, quickly looking over at Riley who was also staring at her for other reasons. "Hey Black boy, why are these posters in this room?"

"Black boy?!" Riley shrieked, looking over at Huey in disbelief who didn't seem to care. "You say 'niggas', not Black boy, not Negro, or Nig-gers!" Huey then angrily looked over at Riley who kept scolding her, Ming was at first offended but she just rolled her eyes as she realized Huey didn't seem to be putting up with it either.

"Okay, look, shut up," Ming ordered, Riley was fell off his bed when he heard her say that, "I just want to know why you put the posters up?"

"I think Granddad did that to make you feel at home," Huey said, he however frowned at Ming's somewhat angry frown when he said it. "Granddad did it because he's a gay-ass nigga who hates 50 cent," Riley stubbornly said before looking back at Ming, "Besides, ain't you a chink? Tis' shit should be like home for you."

"No, I don't like this at all!" Ming angrily said, turning over to Huey and spotting the massive portrait of Mao, "And I hate that fat, tubby, stupid, mass-murderer—my family will never forgive the People's Republic!" Riley scratched his head in confusion before snapping his fingers at Huey, "Da fuck is the squinted-eyed bitch talkin' bout?"

"Shut up Riley," Huey said before looking over at the fuming me. He could see hurt in her eyes.

"Why would you Americans willingly put this up? You like Socialism? Or Communism? My nation only became rich recently because of Capitalism!" Ming argued, to which Huey put up a hand to silence her.

"Firstly, I didn't agree to this, secondly Granddad doesn't even know what he put up, and thirdly, Americans like everything besides what they already are. Some of us want big Socialism, even though we constantly whine that we don't trust the Government. Some of us, mainly broke people, want Communism—even though it didn't work well—others want Capitalism and to let the corps rule. It just depends on our moods for the day, pay no mind."

"This propaganda I never thought I'd see here, it just bothers me," Ming groaned before looking at Huey, "People like my Auntie and Uncle and many others in my family are now dead because of the facist Government—they killed them on the June 4th massacre, you probably haven't heard about it. They lie to the world and my people about it every day, and they're even trying to change it in our textbooks!"

"Change it?" Huey questioned, "If the Government controls everything then why would they write it that way in the first place?" Ming shook her head, "No, no, no, I mean us—as Hong Kongers—they're trying to change. We may be Chinese but we're not with the PRC, at least my family isn't, but my Grandfather is. He abducted me to Shanghai but I was born and raised in Hong Kong."

"Hong Kong isn't in China?" Riley asked.

"No—well yes—it's a city in China but it's like a local Government that rules over itself and the Communist Chinese don't get a say," Huey explained, to which Ming rolled her eyes, "They don't get a say—_yet_." Riley didn't seem to understand at all and as Huey tried to explain again, Riley shooed him away.

"Okay, I don't get dis' shit at all," Riley said.

"It's like Puerto Rico and America, or the Falkland Islands and England, or-"

"Nigga, SHUT UP! This ain't school, blud!" Riley complained, jumping up from his bed and approached Ming. The Chinese girl carefully stood her place, unsure what Riley was even doing. Riley then put his hand in a 'chopping' like shape and smacked it into his other hand, "Aite, don't nobody gives a shit 'bout no China, 'bout no Hong Kong, 'bout no Kung-Fu, or 'bout no Fortune Cookies, 'bout no massacre or shit!"

Ming angrily glared at him when he mentioned the massacre bit but then quickly frowned, "Wait…you do 'not' give a shit about 'no China'….so you DO care about China? And what? Fortune what's?

"Bitch, don't play dumb with me! Means nobody gives a shit!" Riley scolded to which Huey got up off his feet and quickly karate chopped Riley in the neckbone, forcing him to cry out and fall to the ground.

"AHH! HUEY YOU GAY ASS NIGGA, WAT DA FUCK!"

"You deserved it," Huey groaned. Ming put her hands on his left shoulder and leaned into his ear, "Thank you very much."

"Anytime," Huey said, this time not pushing her away. He carefully placed her aside and sat back in his chair, leaning back and throwing his feet on the desk. "Anyways, Riley was right in one aspect and I think you would agree, you're not in China anymore."

"Yes," Ming quickly agreed.

"In that case, we'll remove some of the posters—especially the fatass in front of me—but keep the minor ones up so that we don't hurt Granddad's feelings," Huey explained, to which Ming nodded and looked over at the picture of Mao with a mischievous smile. "The fatass, Mao is? Correct?" Huey nodded and sat back in his seat, "Get rid of it." Ming quickly rushed passed the downed Riley and yanked the somewhat heavy painting from the wall. With one hand she pushed open the window and held the heavy painting in the other. She then held it out the window before looking back at Huey,

"For America, right?" Ming asked him, jokingly.

"For Black America," Huey corrected, with a stern face but Ming could tell it was a joke.

"And the Asia of America, correct?" She asked. Huey's stern face cracked into a smile, "I thought you hated the Asian Americans?" Ming shrugged before glancing at the portrait and glaring back at Huey, with an anarchist like feeling erupting inside of her.

"I think we can agree on this," Ming said, and without waiting for Huey's reply she tossed the painting of Mao like a Frisbee out the window. She eagerly watched as it's wooden edges propelled the painting down to the ground and with a somewhat loud 'crash', the frame busted and the picture landed face first on the grass.

"Not very climatic," Huey commented, suddenly standing next to her.

"Not for you maybe, I'm satisfied however," Ming reported with a gleaming smile. "You don't know how lucky you are to be able to do something like this and not be taken away to an 'undisclosed' location. Sometimes we really hate you Americans," Ming said crudely, leaving the window frame.

"You hate Americans because we're not doing this?" He asked.

"Why else?" Ming glared at him, "You complain about everything good you got, you wonder why so many Asians are moving to California?" Huey shrugged, "I'm still a Black American however, so its not entirely the s-"

"Mr. Obama is the President, correct?" Ming asked, quickly cutting him off. Huey looked at her before rolling his eyes, "Yes he is."

"If you're such an oppressed people, then how do one of your own become the ruler of America before any other group in America besides White people?" Ming asked, a little irritably to Huey who didn't believe he could explain himself accurately to a foreigner.

"No answer, as always from some Black Americans," Ming said before giving him a sly look, "Perhaps if you tried hard like us—like Obama did who went to school Indonesia and lived in Asian community—then you all will be prosperous."

"Yo, what is she talkin' 'bout? Riley asked, gripping his neck bone in pain.

"Listen to his bad English, you do not hear Smart Black people speak as such," Ming teased, knowing she was correct and hearing the truth was admittedly annoying to Huey—if it wasn't coming from a black person.

"Shut up, Riley," Huey groaned.

"Not that I think Black-English is bad, but often I hear stupid ones use it," Ming said before placing a hand on his shoulder, causing the boy to look up at her, "At least you do not use it so often."

"Black-English? Is she talkin' 'bout how niggas talk in the hood?! Huey blud, she's dissing niggas and hella part-nahs! Huey you wannabe Chinese!" Riley shouted at him, to which Huey tried his best to ignore Riley but Ming kept laughing every time he spoke.

"If only you tried like my people did, you already have more popularity in America than us, you'd be on top of the world by now," Ming joked, to which Huey quickly slapped her on the hip—motioning for her to stop.

"Alright, I get it, stop talking about it," Huey said, a little sourly .

-Dinner Time—

"I just love American food, it is too bad it makes you so fat!" Ming said as she eagerly chowed down on the chicken wing. She quickly reached over and grabbed another biscuit and used her other hand to grab the huge glass pitcher of strawberry soda. The Freemans watched humorously as she simultaneously refilled her drink and dropped two biscuits on her plate.

"I think you've had enough food, Ming," Huey said.

"No she hasn't, she needs more of it," Mr. Freeman said, eating the greens from his plate, "She's as thin as a stick."

"Yes, I better stop," Ming said, placing down the food and shoving it forwards. It wasn't worth it anyways, she already ate about half the food at the table. "In China, food like this is expensive if its homemade, and my Grandfather wouldn't get it anyways."

"What y'all eat in China?" Mr. Freeman asked.

"Everything is rice, rice and occasionally pig or duck," Ming smiled.

"Shucks girl, sound's fascinating!" Mr. Freeman enthusiastically said before sniffing around for a second, "Smells like our yellow cake is ready, I hope you like chocolate!" Ming clasped her hands together and let out a 'ooh', as Huey and Riley watched her carefully.

"Don't eat too much," Huey warned, sipping on his drink.

"Why? You tryin' keep da' bitch skinny?" Riley asked, causing Huey to quickly place his drink down and glare at him, annoyed. Riley confusingly looked back before glancing over at the also irritated Ming but she was quickly fascinated with something else. "I'm just sayin', I don't want no fat hoes either."

"Who said she was my hoe?" Huey asked.

"She did," Riley cleverly replied before looking over at Ming, "Ain't that right?" Ming looked over her biscuit and smiled at Riley, "Hoe? Why do you call me a gardening tool? You're so funny with your names." Riley snickered uncontrollably as Huey looked at him with pity, "Your objectification of women is disturbing." Huey could sense Ming was staring at him again, with that now familiar lovable smile of hers.

"Ming, to be a hoe, means you're a sex-slave of sorts," Huey explained, quickly followed by a frown from Ming.

"No, No, I-"

"Wait, I don't mean like Nanking or anything," Huey explained, getting an 'oh' from Ming before a raised brow—impressed he knew about that, "More like a girl that follows her master around and preforms sex acts for him."

"Does she do it willingly?" Ming asked, "Like a whore or something?"

Riley accidentally spit out his drink in laughter. Ming and Huey annoyingly glanced over at him before turning back to each other. "Well, sorta. In this case he means…..like a girl in a harem, she's not doing it for the money like a whore, and she's doing it willingly….sometimes. Hoe in this case means a very submissive sex partner," Huey continued, trying to not get into the details.

"Oh, like a personal sex servant," Ming said, breaking back into her smile, "Okay so that's how you say that here, a hoe." Riley finally calmed down enough to speak and pointed at her, "So Mi-Ming, you his hoe?!" Ming smirked and stuck her tongue out at him, before looking over at an angry Huey.

"Riley, seriously, shut the fuck up," Huey said angrily, before pointing his finger at him. "I'm not going to put up with this anymore."

"Hell-nah! Tis' shit is too good!" Riley giggled, grabbing a drink to calm himself down.

"Calm down, Huey," Ming warned, with her smile as she rested her chin on her hands. Huey angrily looked over at her, his expression quickly changed by her own. She smiled at him before lowering her brow and giving him a suggestive grin, "I wouldn't mind being your hoe, as a matter of fact I'd like to be yours now."

"MING! Don't say that!" Huey warned, feeling conflicted by her projecting. They both could hear Riley burst into even bigger laughter before he fell on the floor, much to the annoyance of Huey and to the happiness of Ming.

"You have no idea what you just said, Ming," Huey groaned, glaring back at her in a tiresome stare. Ming rolled her eyes and laughed, returning the stare with a grin, "You just explained it, okay I do not consider myself your sex-slave. But I'm a slave to your figure…..and surely…"

"Ming," Huey warned.

"And surely…..heh…you know," Ming laughed.

"Don't tell me," Huey said. "Honestly Ming, I can't control myself when you talk to me like this."

"Oh you can't?" Ming asked, her smile widening, "Good, because surely I want to have sex with you, and we will."

"Holy shit, nigga!" Riley laughed, patting Huey on the back. "Y'know, I never thought you'd nag one but you did! You gotz yo-self a hoe!" Huey pushed Riley's head away and pointed a figure at Ming, "Don't string me around this way, I don't laugh at those kind of jokes." Ming's smile quickly sunk to an annoyed glare, "Who said anything about jokes?"

"You want to be my hoe?" Huey asked, a little out of himself.

"S-Sure," She commented quietly.

"Fine, be my hoe for the rest of the night," Huey said.

"Here we go!" Mr. Freeman cheered, putting the hot yellow cake covered in chocolate fudge on the table. Riley immediately cut off his act and grabbed the knife, but Ming and Huey continued to stare each other down—Ming feeling a little pressured by Huey's authoritarian glare. At the same time she blushed, Huey was so masculine in his attitude compared to Chinese boys. She tilted her head back, as if she wanted to break the stare-off, but Huey remained solid—then lifting an eyebrow.

"Here, you can have the first piece Ming!" Mr. Freeman said, holding the hot cake on top of the knife cutter, waiting for Ming to notice him. She realized he was offering her something but she didn't want to break her stare with Huey.

"Ming, take your cake," Huey said, sternly. Ming quickly snapped out of her trance and looked at the confused Mr. Freeman holding the cake slice. "Oh yes, sorry!" She grabbed her plate and held it out for him to drop it on. She then placed it back down and slowly began to eat it, knowing that Huey continued to glare at her as he ate his own piece.

"Ming, this is the only piece of cake you will eat," Huey stated, eating his own cake. Mr. Freeman shoved his elbow into Huey's shoulder before lecturing him, "Don't you tell a lady how to eat, that's bein' a bad boy!" Ming carefully watched them before Huey sighed and looked back at him, "Aren't I training her? I need to control her diet and physical work-out, Granddad. That's why she's here, right?"

'_Oh that's right, I am here for that,'_ Ming remembered.

"Okay, kid…but be nice," Mr. Freeman said, immediately followed by Huey arising from his table. "Ming, you're done eating, finish up the cake quickly and meet me in my room." Ming nodded, still being caught off guard by his authority. Riley then snapped his fingers, "Hey wait, you ain't sleepin' in there—you don't gotz a' bed!"

"Oh yeah, either you or Riley gotta get a quilt, the lady takes your bed," Mr. Freeman explained, even though Huey didn't seem to care at all and impatiently waited for Ming. The Chinese girl shoveled the cake and washed it down with the soda before she pushed her chair in and ran to the side of Huey, who started his way up the stairs. Mr. Freeman and Riley looked at them before back at each other, a look of confusion on Mr. Freeman's face and a look of humor on Riley's.

"This isn't so bad, it's how you're supposed to be treating me anyways . We're here to train," Ming said, opening the door for Huey. The boy grabbed her by her shoulder and softly pulled her inside the room, Ming blushed at his sudden aggressiveness.

"I'm only doing this because I want you to know what kind of demon you're messing with here," Huey said, closing the door and locking it. Ming gulped upon hearing the loud locking sound, she clasped her hands together and stepped back a bit as Huey turned around. She could read a conflicting expression of guilt and suppression.

"Put your hands to your sides," Huey said, noticing them clasped together. Ming didn't realized she even had then clasped, she had been so uncomfortable with this. But at the same time, she was curious as to what Huey was going to do to her.

Hit her?

Fuck her?

"I said put your hands to your sides!" Huey told her, loudly. She quickly realized her error and snapped her arms to her sides like a soldier. "Huey, what are you going to do?"

"Don't question me, I told you, you like to fuck with me, right?" Huey asked, approaching Ming and standing right in front of her. His eyes were piercing her own, she was going to endure whatever he was about to do. Ming uncomfortably nodded, to which Huey took as an acceptance.

"You're my hoe, and you're going to do what I say," Huey demanded, reaching out and putting his hand on her hip. Ming immediately blushed at this action, and she stuttered for her reply—his hand burned with new feelings of freedom against her hips.

"Y-Yes, you can do whatever you want," Ming said, blushing madly, "We can do what we want, here."

"Put your hand on my crotch," Huey demanded, in an ever deeper, and unfamiliar voice. Ming's excitement spiked, she had fantasies about such moments like these. She quickly placed her hand on his stomach, to which Huey gripped her thigh a little harshly.

"Ehh!" Ming quenched, feeling his grip.

"I said my crotch, don't pretend like you don't want it," Huey reminded her, to which Ming quickly snapped her hand down and grabbed his nether regions in his pants. Due to its bagginess, it was a little hard to feel it but she could make out something—something hard.

She wanted to squeal as his hand slid down and cupped the cheeks of her posterior, squeezing and tugging them as he did. She was always told back in China that she had a better ass than the rest of the girls, although in America she doubted that meant much. _'Hopefully he's satisfied with it!_' She thought, Huey and his neutral glare analyzing her jittering smile as she looked up at the ceiling and jerked with each grope.

"P-Please Huey, you're teasing me!" Ming whispered loudly, as his hand reached the other way and brushed against her pussy through her tightly fitted sweat pants. "Have you done this before?" Ming questioned, scarcely.

"Don't ask questions," He demanded, feeling Ming's once idle hand now cup and move around the size of his own cock. Huey couldn't help but smirk from this, he felt so on-top and in control—she was his and she was willing.

"Alright, cut it out," Huey said, retracting his hand from her body. Ming snapped out of her trance and looked at him disapprovingly, feeling Huey forcefully remove her hand from his bulge. She got lost in his beautiful dark almond eyes, an eye color she envied.

"Huey, what did we just do?" Ming asked, dreamily.

"We just did what I wanted us to do, and we're not finished," Huey said, putting his hands behind her head. As Ming felt him locked her in she knew exactly what was coming next, much to her disbelief as Huey leaned in and puckered his lips. She was amazed at the fact that he kept his eyes open but she couldn't bring herself to do it and quickly closed her eyes as their lips locked.

She flustered in happiness and surprise as what felt like years of sexual maturity and suppression bursting out of their minds, Ming's arms wrapped around his body and she suddenly entrusted him with her own body, and then his tongue—oh his fucking tongue—began to lick wildly inside her mouth. He tasted like chocolate, and so did she to Huey. _'~He's fucking perfect!~'_ Ming thought, rubbed her hands against his back, _'~I really wish he would grope me like that again!~'_

Unfortunately, she felt Huey's lips begin to react from her own and she attempted to push her mouth towards his to counter-act it but Huey made sure the kiss was broken. Huey watched as Ming tried to push her puckered lips against his now separate ones, her body squeezing into his and her expression reveal her weaknesses exclusively to him.

'_She likes it when she's cared for, she lacks love in her life,'_ Huey observed, as Ming slowly opened her eyes and sighed, still leaching onto his body. She really wished he would do something with his hands besides grab her head. Her pussy had barely been touched and her ass wasn't the only thing that needed his groping, she then tried to rub his own crotch but Huey stepped away.

"We're done, I only did this to show you what you were trying to tease out of me," Huey explained, disappointing himself as he adjusted his collar and pulled down his shirt. Ming literally fell to knees in need, clasping her hands together and bowing towards him, "No no! We were going so well, you kissed me! You love me!"

"I'm still unsure about a couple of twelve year olds like us doing this, and this still is the first day," Huey said, walking over to the dresser to change into his pajamas. "You kiss pretty well, you're no longer my hoe now."

"But I want to be your hoe! If this is what it brings, I want it!" Ming shouted at him, sounding like someone desperate for water. "Huey, we love each other! We could strip and do it right now!" Ming jumped to her feet and attempted to pull up her shirt but Huey grabbed the bottom and prevented her.

"Calm down, we don't have any condoms so we couldn't anyways," Huey explained, "We're not ready."

"We ARE!" Ming cried, Huey could see tears begin to form in her eyes, "Don't cry Ming, it's not that big of a deal." He then felt her clasp onto his ankles like a sick puppy, luckily she wasn't crying that much but she was surely desperate.

"You turn me on like this and I am not even rewarded," Ming whined, feeling her sexual maturity burst inside of her, "You have no idea what I did to myself while thinking of you!"

"Ming, not tonight," Huey said, again, "Granddad and Riley are here and I won't get caught if I do agree to do it."

"F-Fine!" Ming angrily retorted, jumping to her feet and resting her head against her palm. Huey watched her as she sadly climbed into her bed—or his—and sat there, with a still fading blush on her face and her now sweaty skin.

"Huey, can we talk about it?" Ming asked.

"…..Sure," He replied, taking off his shirt. "Did you do this to another girl before? You seem very good at it," Ming asked, to which Huey immediately nodded his head, "Yeah, a couple times to a girl named Jasmine, but she's too thick to get through and she rejected me plenty of times, I've been controlling my hormones since…."

"Oh, well you don't need to control yourself with me, Huey," Ming said, blushing as she quickly fantasized on the once real feeling of Huey groping her private aspects.

"Thanks for the warning, I'm glad you enjoyed the demo," Huey said, putting on a t-shirt and pulling down his pants to reveal his shorts.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Aite, wha'yall doin' in there! Huey, we ain't got any condoms!"

"Riley, shut up!" Huey shouted, swinging the door open. Huey then looked back at Ming on the bed, "You see why?"

"I see," Ming said softly, watching Riley enter the room as he made little gun gestures towards her. She rolled her eyes and smiled as she laid on Huey's bed, knowing Huey was out to get blankets. The black boy came back and he closed the door and locked it, before shutting off the main lights in the room with the exception of a lamp.

Suddenly three pairs of clothes flew by, swinging onto his shoulder, followed by a laughing Chinese girl underneath her covers. He picked them off, one pair of sweat pants, another item which was her shirt…..and her panties. He smirked before tossing all three in the hamper.

"I wouldn't suggest doing anything with yourself Ming, you'll make too much noise," Huey warned, confusing Riley but he quickly blew it off. Huey placed down the blankets on the floor and the pillow in front of it.

"We can sleep together, Huey," She said, but Huey quickly rejected.

"I'll save that for the '_night'_, we're prepared," Huey explained, much to the curiosity of Riley who wasn't catching on.

"When will that be?" Ming comically asked.

"Whenever you're ready to present me with the protection," Huey replied with a smirk, sinking into his own covers on the floor. Riley reached over and turned off the lamp, darkening the room.

"Y'all talkin' 'bout a bank heist?" Riley asked.

"No, shut the fuck up," They said in unison.


	3. A Bath Changes Everything

It was 1:20am, and the only person asleep in the darkened room was Riley—his earplugs stringing along some generic rap song. Huey and Ming could hear each other twist and turn in their beds or make-shift, knowing full-well they were both sleepless.

"Huey…..Huey," Ming whispered.

'"What?" Huey asked, trying to get himself to fall asleep.

"I can't sleep," She announced, this time she didn't whisper and Riley couldn't hear anything with his earphones. Huey rolled on his back and sighed, "I can't either, I want to do something right now—too much energy." Ming smiled and looked over in the general direction she supposed he was laying at in the dark, then tapping her fingers on the wall lightly—getting Huey to look over at where the sound was being made.

"I got an idea; Huey sleep with me," Ming suggested, knowing he'd reject but simply doing it to entertain herself.

"Both you and I know the answer to that, no condoms, no planning, not happening," Huey shot before Ming cut him off from continuing, "No, no! I mean just sleeping together, no sex," Ming assured, to which Huey thought about it for a moment before rejecting.

"Sounds like a hassle, don't worry about it," Huey exclaimed.

"Oh cut me a break," Ming said as Huey could hear her sheets loudly flip around as Ming held the sheets wide-open for Huey to crawl into, even though he couldn't see it he sensed where she was. "You know it is not a hassle for me, I'm waiting for you, lover."

"And if Granddad catches up sleeping together?" Huey asked.

"He will say: '_Brothah protecting sistah in sleep'_, he won't think of sex," Ming assured, eagerly waiting for a reply as a couple seconds of dead silence passed. She knew he was considering it, and she knew that 'demon' he spoke of earlier was telling him 'yes, do it!'

"….Shit, well why not," Huey announced, to the glee of Ming who quickly scooted over to the edge of the bed. Huey felt around the bed and touched Ming, she was so close to the edge. "You rolled in the wrong direction, scoot to the wall, not the edge," Huey said, trying to push her but to no avail, "Nah ah, I want YOU on the wall side of the bed, so you're in-between the wall and me."

"Why?" Huey asked.

"So you fill comfy and not worry about falling off, you're my guest," Ming assured as she grabbed his hand and pulled him over her. Huey shook it off and crawled over the body, lying on the other side of the bed. Ming quickly turned towards him on her left, anticipating much of the sensual feelings to fly. Being close in proximity, she could slightly make out the features of his face and vica-versa. She scooted towards him, now being a mere inch or two apart.

"Oh, before we continue I must ask; we can kiss right? Kissing isn't off limits just sex, correct?" Ming asked, feeling Huey's face so close to her own, their noses brushing against each other. "Yeah, you can," Huey said, moving his arms to his head to rest.

Ming moved her head and rested her lips for a brief moment on Huey's, then she quickly swiped her tongue against its puffy full dynamic. "Your fat lips fascinate me, Huey," Ming said, whispering it like the melody of a song. After a few seconds she felt his mysterious tongue randomly lick around her eyes, for a brief moment—the slimy tool made a few saliva circles around her eyelids.

"Hey, what was that!" She laughed.

"Your Asiatic eyelids fascinate me too," He said, receiving a playful slap on his shoulder. Huey then shuffled himself in the bed but his hands brushed against her legs for a brief moment—then realizing something. "Ming…." He said, rubbing his hands against her thighs and then moving them along her sides and stomach, feeling no clothing, "Where are your clothes?"

"I think the weather is perfect for naked sleeping, your basketball shorts and t-shirt annoy me," Ming quipped, Huey gulped upon realization that she was pushing her bare legs against him. He felt her arms snake around his body as she slowly applied pressure and glued herself to him. He could feel something wet rub against his thighs and crotch, sticking through his thin shorts and cover his skin.

"There's something wet brushing against me," Huey noted, which aroused some giggles from Ming.

"It's my…..uh…. chibai," Ming said, knowing Huey likely couldn't see her blush through this darkness, "I do not know how to say it in English, I heard it once." Huey chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Ming, returning the comfort her hugging was giving to him.

"Perhaps you're thinking of pussy, that's usually what we call it," Huey said, hearing Ming let lose an 'eh' and snuggle into him. "Pussy isn't a direct translation of the word, but it's fine since I know what that means anyways—the word I'm looking for I remember is something like the word 'cum', but it's not 'cum'."

"Cunt?" Huey asked.

"CUNT! That's i-," Huey quickly cupped Ming's mouth, having been startled by her sudden outburst. He could hear Riley shuffle in his bed briefly before silence filled the room. Huey looked over at the doorway, highlighted by the slither of light which shined around its edges. They didn't turn off the hallway lights usually, and sometimes Mr. Freeman would walk by. After waiting for a second more he felt a ticklish slimy feeling on his hand, he quickly withdrew it from Ming's face as he realized she was licking him.

"You're so dirty," Huey commented, wiping the spit from his hand on the pillow.

"Why did you do that?" Ming asked.

"Cunt is the second worst word in the English language, don't wanna catch Granddad coming around the corner and hearing that being shouted by some Chinese girl," Huey said, feeling his eyes suddenly tire from this darkness. She then moved her hands from his back to his lower posterior, fiddling with his shorts. "What's the 1st worst then?"

"Nigger, of course," Huey said, followed with an annoyed sigh, "And yes, I know we say it all the time, I'm not excusing ignorant assholes in my community." Ming groaned in his chest, reaching down and pulled the covers above their shoulders. She noticed Huey squirming around and the sounds of scratching come from down in the covers.

"You get itchy a lot?" Ming asked.

"All the time, especially when I'm going to bed," Huey complained.

"I do too, but I wipe my body down with lotion before going to bed, works very good," Ming said, reaching over the side of the bed to search for her lotion. "What are you doing?" Huey asked, hearing her feel around for her lotion. "I'm going to rub you down with lotion of course."

"Really?" Huey asked, "A black body is delicate, you can't just rub any kind of lotion on me."

"I will not rub any of it until you take off your clothes," Ming announced, "Don't worry since I can not see you." A moment of silence passed between then before Ming heard Huey shuffle around with his shirt, tossing near her head and on the floor. She smiled as she pushed the covers off of them and sat on her knees, feeling around for where Huey was.

"Lay on your back," Ming commanded, grabbing his clothes and throwing them to the side. "I want to get all the 'goodie' spots." She could hear him pause for a second, followed by him continuing to position his naked self on his back.

"Don't get any ideas just because I can't see you, I'll stop you if it gets suspicious," Huey forewarned, trying not think about anything provocative.

"I do not understand you, we sleep naked but cannot please each other?" Ming asked, irritably as she placed a hand on where she thought his chest would be, immediately arousing Huey despite his efforts. "It's not so much pleasure I'm worried about, God knows where my fluids might accidentally go—you get it all over your hand and then finger yourself? Heh, not happening…"

"I would not make myself pregnant on purpose," Ming said, squirting the lotion on her hand and rubbing it on her palms. "Nobody said anything about it being on purpose, you could forget."

"I find it very arousing that we speak of this," Ming smiled, slowly lowering her hands to his chest.

"I'm growing more suspicious that we shouldn't be doing this," Huey groaned, causing Ming to stop. The Chinese girl groaned before folding her arms, "And what does that mean?"

"Despite being fond of each other, its Night one, and I'm _already_ sleeping with you," Huey explained, causing even more discomfort, "I find you fascinating, but I don't believe we're in a technical relationship."

"That can change, when you feel like it—I wait for you," Ming said, a little stubbornly as she unfolded her arms and slowly lowered her cold hands on his body. Huey shivered at the temperature of the lotion and then at the touch of her hands as she made circular motions on his stomach.

"Shit, that's cold," Huey shivered at her hands maneuvered around his chest and rub swiftly on his arms. Ming was exciting herself more than for Huey as she explored the body of a boy, especially a well-fit one. She was a little disappointed the lights were off, otherwise she could've examined a black's body no less—usually a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

Their voices were mute as they awkwardly observed the squishy noises of the creamy lotion colliding with her hands and his thick body. Ming felt out of her body as she rubbed the lotion on his arm, her hands squeezing on his muscles.

"You feel so thick," Huey heard her say, her hands continuously squeezed his arm before making squeezing like gestures on his chest, "I feel so…American."

"You can't massage people in China?" Huey questioned, feeling her hands go suspiciously to his stomach.

"A girl like me, no," Ming kneeled over and blew a little on his face, causing Huey discomfort as her hands slid lower and poked at his belly button.

"And what's a girl like you, Ming?" Huey asked, slowly putting his hands on her own—giving a warning. Ming seemed to deny his warning and made tiny little scratching motions with her fingers on his delicate skin—tickling him—before sliding lower to the bridges of his underwear. The fabric had startled the girl, she had believed he had taken off all of his clothes, but Huey forcefully removed her hands, quickly bending upwards.

"You've crossed the line," Huey announced, taking the bottled lotion and tossing it carelessly on the floor. Ming was quick to object, but was always stunned by his speed in making such decisions—it often escaped her.

"Huey, don't," Ming warned quietly, she couldn't bring herself to be that surprised by her own actions that she suspected she shouldn't have done. Huey didn't reply and merely maneuvered himself under the covers, "That's your first warning, you do something tonight and I'm sleeping in the Living room."

"Fine then, jerk!" Ming angrily spat at him, snatching the sheets over her and scooting away from Huey as he had done to her. Huey cocked an eyebrow at her suspicious bi-polar like response, she couldn't be _that_ pissed off, _that_ fast. He questioned if he should just give himself up and resume conversation, or just go to bed and leave it at that.

Ming was rather angry with Huey, but all she could really do is think about how much she kept messing up. Huey seemed disappointed with her, which sharply contrasted with how she imagined Huey to be when she stared at the photograph of him. He was demanding all these things from her, yet claimed to be understanding of her background.

'_He's pissed with me everywhere, the Ice Cream place, the dinner table, training with kickball…..why won't he submit?'_

Ming finished her shuffling in the bed and tried to fall asleep but Huey's reaction kept bothering her, simultaneously her thighs squeezed together at the tingling feeling of being in the same bed. Ming exhaled in defeat before rolling over once more, pointing her head in the presumed direction of Huey.

"Why do you anger yourself at me?" Ming whispered, hearing Huey immediately groan afterwards.

"Because I have a set of principles, and I'm not going to drop my pants just because you're here," Huey explained, not helping Ming's predicament.

"But you dropped your kisses, and you touched me, what did that mean?" Ming questioned, frustrated by the mixed signals. Huey rolled his eyes, "It was to make a point about how you're playing with the locked up drive of a radical black male, like me." Ming didn't understand the comment and Huey deduced that by her obvious pondering on the statement.

"Look, I wasn't trying to make you like me—calling you a hoe and molesting you was to bother you," Huey said, guiltily as he rolled his head over a bit, "You're here to train to be a better kickball player and live in this country for some months, not to flirt with me."

"Don't talk like my grandfather!" Ming sprung, stunned by his stale comment.

"I'm only doing what I'm supposed to do," Huey reminded her.

"Forgot him, I'm in America and here you can do whatever you want," Ming argued, but she began to shiver angrily as Huey chuckled, "We may have freedom of mind, but you can't just do whatever you want, and America isn't that unique."

"What do you mean?" Ming asked, sourly.

"You'll find these same freedoms in places like Europe, or upstairs in Canada—the freedom shit made sense for white people back in the seventeen-hundreds, not now," Huey said, imagining a proud Malcolm X standing beside the bed, "You've been suppressed so badly if you think that this modern Western system is freedom, its freedom for the fuckers—not people like you or me."

Ming blinked before lowering her eyelids in disappointed, she was understanding what Huey was saying although that didn't seem to change her overall opinion. She was starting to understand why America—and its affiliates-weren't some '_do what we want'_ nation for everyone.

"The problem is you Asians come here with all your backwards thinking and submit to anything Western, you don't understand Blacks and Whites as well as you think," Huey scowled, getting up in his bed and focusing his voice towards Ming, "Your scumbag grandfather sent you here to be trained by a Westerner, not so you can suck the dick of the Star Spangled Banner."

"While that may be true," Ming found herself muttering, "I'm not trying to be like everyone else Huey, I don't want to return to China."

"And what can I do about that?" Huey asked, "Beijing will start a fucking war to make sure their people return back safely."

"If you understand us so much, the least you can do is to stop acting like one of those bastards in Beijing!" Ming shouted at him, feeling her heart pound rapidly at these revelations, "I came here to be free, to be with a boy I fantasized about for a year! Is this too much for you?"

"You want to be with me, why?" Huey asked.

"You appeal to me, I love your courageousness and who you are….._physically_," Ming blushed, trying to avoid stating the obvious at such an awkward time, but Huey could see right through it.

"…..Oh I see, you like a _Black_ kid, don't you?" Huey asked, much to the distress of Ming. Suddenly she realized her issue, it hadn't hit her until now, she's in a bed with a _black _boy while disobeying her grandfather's orders to train.

"Yeah, I bet I can imagine what you're thinking," Huey said, holding himself up with his elbow and reaching his other hand over. Ming jumped at the feel of his hand slide on her shoulder and cupped her neck, her body couldn't stop shaking.

"You're disobeying your Asian thinking, what's wrong with you—could you imagine if your grandfather or your parents found out that you had thrown yourself at a black?" Huey cruelly teased, his hand softly rubbed against her cheek and felt around her eyes—they were becoming wet.

"They'll beat you, and then take away any inch of freedom you ever had," Huey reminded her, before smirking, "You're disgracing your people, I'm just some criminal and you're just another sucker."

"H-Huey, I didn't know yo-,"

"I do, it doesn't take a genius to see how the East Asians treat Blacks—let alone each other—and I don't expect much from what I heard," Huey said before scooting closer to the stationed Ming, "Now, do you really want to do these things with me?"

Ming heard his question, and didn't even consider the idea of being with Huey but considered the consequences from her elders. He was correct, the Chinese don't understand Black people at all and would surely shun anyone who associated themselves with Westerners—especially Blacks. Liking anyone of African descent was a youth thing, and detested by the elders. If she were to attempt an ever-lasting relationship with Huey , she would have to make adjustments to criticism.

"Huey…..I love you, and I always will love your skin," Ming explained, taking her hand and gripping his cheek. She felt like she was touching by the night itself, the room remained so incredibly dark.

"Those stares we got from naïve Asians and stupid Blacks, that's just the beginning," Huey warned, feeling odd about her statement. Ming shook her head and crawled over the bed, placing her knee's right next to his stomach.

"Fuck those people, as Chinese, we are known for not giving up—and I will not give up loving you and my ambition to be American," Ming swore, putting his hand on her heart. Immediately as she did so, Huey felt a wave of emotions—primarily of guilt. Who was he to try and scare her from breaking away from her Communist slave life, isn't it like the Panthers to help anyone in need?

"Ming….I'm not sure about this," Huey said, but she ignored him and dug herself under the covers beside him. "We're in America, let's just do what both our hearts want—every race is bad besides us." Huey could tell she returned in the flirting mode again, thus satisfied with Huey's preaching and realizing she had to overcome it, but he was stumped by the last part.

"Us two? Blacks and Asians?" Huey questioned, feeling her right arm pull his head down to the bed and wrap around his hair, she leaned her face into his, "No, not them—just Ming and Huey….."

Ming pushed her lips in his full ones and reunited their feelings from earlier, Huey uncomfortably took it but was seduced into a different feeling as he unknowingly slid his own tongue in her mouth. He thought he was just taking the kiss, but he couldn't subconsciously help himself, whereas Ming was literally crying with joy.

All those instances of racism, national bias, and culture Huey addressed she seemed to break out of as she enthusiastically shared her lips and tongue with him. Their mouths danced as they rubbed each other's backs—Ming careful to avoid restricted areas—with Ming's hair flung around Huey's body. Huey held her tight, fighting his urges to break off and allowed his delinquency in lust and love resume actions.

Eventually, they both fell asleep, Huey first because he was used to following asleep when he wanted. Ming last as she waited for 3:00am to hit, her arms wrapped around Huey like his was, but considerately for his slumber. As her eyes became heavier she made sure her quick repositioning didn't bother Huey before going to sleep, she felt astonishingly protective of him.

It was the first time she had a boy in the same bed, and the first time she was united with someone she actually wanted to be united with. She felt like an ambassador for all the suppressed girls from her homeland, as she enjoyed the luxury of being locked in love. But more importantly, her protectiveness over him stemmed from the fear that anything could take him away—she reminded herself that she would fight like hell to defy her Grandfather.

Huey was her future.

-The Next Morning—

It was a bright Sunday morning and Riley had woken up at 9:00am as Granddad had gone off to Church. Riley made an excuse as to why he couldn't come and Huey had long ago professed his Agnostic views so he was exempt from Church.

Ming was sound asleep—along with Huey—but it was way past her wake-up time back in China. Despite waking up occasionally, Huey was a constant reminder that she could do what she wanted, and enjoyed a rare experience of sleeping in. Although in a semi-deep sleep, she could feel the morning of America blast on her and her lover.

She kept her eyes closed as she analyzed the sounds, the lack of noises that would usually arise from the loud overworking Chinese neighbors, the well-known birds chirping were replaced with weird new ones who seemed a lot more excited than the Eastern birds. They sounded like they were communicating, and flying by the window every now and then. There was a faint sound of an airplane, and a car or two passing by.

Her arms were still wrapped around Huey's body as her eyes flung open, her first image of the boy exciting her immediately. Although she slept only an hour or two more than she would've in China, she arose from the bed with the covers falling off her back. She clasped her arms together and flung them upwards before stretching back in a yoga position, her legs suggestively on either side of Huey's body as she had done so.

Huey slowly awoke from his slumber, and the first thing he saw quickly made him do a double-take before comprehending the situation.

"Okay…..so I wake up and the first thing I see is a naked girl stretching her chest towards me," Huey announced, looking to the side.

"Hmm?" Ming groaned, twisting her arms to stretch out before realizing what he said. She reacted with some giggles, not even bothering to quickly cover herself up—it simply didn't occur to her.

"Ah yes, good morning sleep-boy," Ming smiled as she stood up on her feet and jumped off the bed. Huey was careful to not look as he felt major relief when she left the bed. He wouldn't dare re-think his dreams which for the first time in a while, were rather satisfying.

"I need some more fancy clothes," Ming said, putting on a clean pair of her baggy cloth sweatpants. Of course, covered in red. Huey didn't seem to care for the comment as he got up from the bed, feeling a bit of loneliness for once as he rubbed his eyes and scratched his head. He could hear Ming fiddle around with some stuff in the drawers but he didn't pay any mind as rolled out of bed. After some quick clothes shuffling Ming was satisfied with her outfit—using an XXL magazine as a reference—and tapped Huey on the shoulder for an opinion.

"…..What the fuck?"

"So, am I top nigga or what?" Ming asked, presenting her new style with stupendously baggy blue jeans, a t-shirt that stopped at her waist but the pants stopped at her thighs, and a twisted Raiders hat. She looked surprisingly ghetto, if it weren't for one glaring issue—besides being obviously a Chinese foreigner.

"Look Ming, when people sag…..they do show their…..underwear sometimes…b-but," Huey stuttered as he kept glaring at the obvious problem. Despite the clothing, in-between the bottom of the t-shirt and the cut off of the pants was her glaringly tight pink panties. He could only imagine her behind sticking out perfectly if she turned around.

"But what? The rapper had his underwear showing," Ming explained.

"Y-Yeah, but it's different with girls, you can't be THAT ghetto and have your little innocent….panties just glaring out like that!" Huey argued, stepping forwards and grabbing her wife beater, much to the protest of Ming who thought she looked fine.

"Well you don't have anything else and I can't walk around with my track clothes on, I don't look attractive!" Ming fought, but Huey ignored it and tried to pull off her wife beater, but then realized upon seeing her bare chest constantly that it was pretty awkward of him to do this so he quickly halted.

"Okay, just wait a minute," Huey groaned, before hearing the door open.

"Hey bitches, Granddad gave me twenty bucks to go get some McDonalds for y'all so here," Riley said as he dropped the bag of hot food on his bed. Riley walked passed Huey and opened the drawer for his toy gun before glancing over at Ming. Riley's eyes nearly popped as he burst into laughter upon seeing Ming and clapped his hands together repeatedly.

"Ha! You're seriously pimpin'?" Riley asked, walking around Ming and analyzing her figure.

"Nobody is pimping, she just tried on some clothes," Huey groaned.

"You like them?" Ming asked, posing by folding her arms and tilting her head up arrogantly. Riley laughed and shook his head, "Yeah yeah! You look like a tight ass hoe!"

"I told you about calling Ming a hoe!" Huey shouted, stepping towards Riley but Ming held a hand to him. "Huey, we already talked about this, I like hoe," Ming defended, much to the frustration of Huey. Riley let loose a evil smile before putting his chin on Ming's shoulder and whispering in her ear.

"Aye, you think you could be my hoe?" Riley asked, sounding surprisingly sincere but she replied by turning around and flicking her finger on his nose—causing him to cry in pain. "Ow! Ow! Crazy bitch, ahh!"

"Sorry about that, but Huey is sole pimp," Ming smiled eagerly before going over to the already occupied Huey. She watched him pull out a yellow-wrapped item from the McDonald's bag and then another item, something brown in thin paper sleeve.

"They don't serve McDonald's breakfast in China, right?" Huey asked.

"Sorta….they sell burgers in the morning, but Chinese prefer Kentucky Chicken anyways," Ming noted, confused by the obvious sandwich and a little thrown-back by the strong smell of egg. She pinched her nose as she watched Huey dig in the bag and pull a second breakfast sandwich.

"It's called a Sausage McMuffin, with egg, and this is a hash brown," Huey explained, unwrapping the paper and revealing the sandwich. Ming nodded before analyzing the hash brown, "And that is fried potato, correct?"

"Yes, it may be similar to Asian fried food," Huey explained as he handed over the hashbrown to Ming who used her other hand—not covering her nose—to grab it. By appearance alone, it looked disgustingly fake. The color and shape was too perfect to be true, and she was informed on American processed food.

"Eat up," Huey said, squirting ketchup on his hashbrown before gobbling it up. His stomach had been growling all through-out the night so the breakfast was incredibly satisfying. Ming was a little reluctant but reminded herself that she's in America now, she wouldn't eat a bowl of rice commonly for breakfast and crappy cereal on special occasions.

"Ketchup, please."

"Here," Huey squirted the used package on the exposed hashbrown. Ming sighed and quickly bit off a good one-fifth of the food. She quickly changed her opinion about it, it tasted marvelous and it completely threw her off as she ate another piece.

"Mmm, bess fri potatoo evah," Ming critiqued, her mouth stuffed.

"Thank you," Huey said casually, before blinking in confusion. He then questioned why he just took credit for a McDonald's hashbrown.

"Woah, I'm full," Ming said, rubbing her stomach in glee. Huey grinned before showing her the breakfast sandwich, "Ooh, more food?"

"Yes, the Sausage McMuffin," Huey said, handing over the sandwich as he finished his own. Ming frowned at the admittedly delicious looking food, it just smelled so bad. She kept her nose plugged as she grabbed the sandwich, Huey didn't seem interested in her opinion and immediately crumbled up the bag and tossed it in the trash before grabbing the door handle.

"I'm going to get fixed up, we have practice today," Huey announced, shutting the door. Ming had just bitten down on the sandwich and chewed away, predictably savoring the meat and cheese, but questioning if she liked the egg or not.

"Hmmm, weird," Ming said, eating the rest of it before slapping the crumbs from her hands and looking over at Riley who was still on the floor, but resting his head in his palm—being held up by his arm—while lying on his side.

"Why do you look at me?" Ming asked.

"You just'a weird sista, dat's all," Riley said quietly, seeing Ming's eyes widen in joy, "Oh, you see me as a sister now?!" Riley's casual glare changed to a freaked out one, as he jumped up from the intruding girl and rushed away but she grabbed him by the stomach.

"Oh, you really do love me?" Ming asked, happily hugging him.

"N-NO BITCH! GODDAMMIT!" Riley cried.

"Sticks and stones break bones, but Riley's names don't hurt me," Ming laughed.

"Dat ain't even right!" Riley struggled, trying to get away.

-In the Bathroom—

Huey stripped off his clothes and turned on the knobs for the showerhead. The cold water fluttered out which soon turned warm as Huey stepped inside and closed the shower curtain, his body immediately adjusting to the hot water. Finally being alone, he couldn't help but think about what he's doing.

Ming Long-Dou-an admittedly wonderful girl-was brought to him to be trained in kickball, but she wanted to be trained in Western Culture and love. He had an obligation to make sure she could perform as well as he could, and if he failed that Capitalist bastard 'Ed', Granddad would likely lose his boat. Not that he should care, but he worried about Ming's return to China. Either way it goes, she won't be here forever, and she'll have to go…..so what's the point in making a relationship that will only make it harder to see her leave?

Huey sighed as he realized his already evident attachment to her, she had something a lot of Western girls didn't—this flawless determination. Similar to his own, her character spoke to him and he likely needed someone like her. He wanted to unite with her—a duo of rebellion—and comfort her like his own.

"Jesus Christ…," Huey groaned as he reached over to the rack and looked for his special hair shampoo. Huey snarled at himself, realizing he likely dropped his shampoo in the hallway. He pulled the curtain aside and wrapped a towel around himself before walking to the door and hearing someone walk by.

"Hey, who is that?" Huey asked.

After a brief moment of unknown shuffling Riley replied, "It's me…nigga."

Huey rolled his eyes at his pause, before reciting his demand, "Hey, get my shampoo, I dropped it."

"Yeah I see it, open the door a bit," Huey heard Riley say, before he added, "And not too much blud, I ain't tryin' to see dat shit."

Huey opened the door and slowly left a space for Riley's hand to insert the shampoo, Huey could see the bottle with Riley's brown hand shivering to push it inside. Huey frowned as he reached and grabbed the bottle, but the minute he did the door suddenly slammed into him and knocked him to the floor.

"Shit!" He cried, slipping on the tile floor as Ming stepped inside and softly closed the door, "Thank you, Riley."

"God damn, Bruce Lee hoe!" Riley's muffled cry was heard from inside the bathroom as he walked away.

"Ming!" Huey cried, realizing thankfully that his towel was still covering his privates but more importantly Ming was inside the bathroom. She blushed madly as she locked the door and grabbed the shampoo bottle. Thankfully she changed her clothes again, although it was his t-shirt and his boxers. She looked guiltily attractive.

"I want to clean your hair for you," Ming said, a little oddly from recent events.

"Is that how you ask in China?" Huey asked, rhetorically, "They knock you on your ass with a door?"

Ming shrugged and giggled as she jumped on the sink and sat down, "Well you would not let me in if I ask, and using Riley to trick you into unlocking door is most smart!" Huey frowned upon understand how effective her tactics were and how she had him in such an uncomfortable spot.

"You are very wet, you have started the washing without me?" Ming smiled as she walked up and offered a hand.

"Yes, but we're not bathing together," Huey said sternly, reaching for the shampoo but she held it away from him. Ming smirked and reached for his chest but Huey immediately stepped back. "Make it clear Huey, are we lovers or not?"

Huey groaned as he should've suspected such questions. He was an independent, but at the same time this act of love would be rather fulfilling. Ming didn't look sad, just a little neutral as she knew he wouldn't reject her.

"I don't know if I'd use the term…..lovers," Huey grinned.

"I would, lovers kiss, and sleep together—almost naked," Ming smirked, walking over to the running shower and stretching the curtain open, "I understand if you are worried about sex, but I think we should be together on some level…..and say it_, lover_."

"…..Really, Ming?" Huey asked.

"Huey…..say it," Ming said, shutting off the shower.

"Okay, lover, " Huey groaned as he folded his arms and walked over to Ming who was fiddling with the handles, "Why'd you turn off the shower, lover?"

"In some parts of Asia, people like to bathe with each other," Ming explained, turning on the bath and pouring soap in it. Huey's eyes widened as he observed her prepare a bath for both of them, her smile glimmering as she focused on her work. Ming then turned her head to Huey with her intimidating smile.

"Get your chocolate body in the tub."

Huey frowned as he looked to the side for a second before sighing and looking over at her, "Okay, close your eyes." Ming rolled her eyes immediately after he said that but didn't feel like pushing her luck so she did as she was told and closed her eyes. Huey undid his towel and walked nude to the bubbly bath, admittedly the water felt great to him as he stepped in and sat down.

Ming's eyes flung open and turned her head towards him.

Huey immediately covered his private area as Ming seductively stretched over the edge of the tub and plucked a kiss on Huey's damp cheek. "Remember what we talked about last night, you don't have to cover it," Ming warned as she kissed his cheek again, "It's just us."

"Thanks, I'll remember that," Huey said, unsure even to himself if it was even sarcastic or not.

Ming then stood up and stretched out for a perfect view—for Huey—and began to take off her shirt, "Tell me if you like it." Huey frowned and looked away, pretending to be busy as he rubbed bubbles uselessly on his knees like he was doing something.

"Huey, you are cute when you pretend to wash yourself," Ming teased as she tossed her shirt to the side and then proceeded to pull off her boxers. She was fluttering with emotions again as she felt like the chains of strict and inhumane parenting from her oppressive grandfather was about to be washed off.

"Huey, you have no idea how great this will feel," Ming moaned as she stepped forth to the tub, Huey then realizing she would sit on him, "But I need you to help me, so look at me." Huey could hear the sincerity in her voice so he quickly avoided her naked body and looked up at her, "Yes?"

"Wash me," Ming explained, grabbing the soap gel and stepping in the tub, her feet brushing against his legs. Ming embarrassingly lowered her posterior on Huey's upper nether region, practically lying on his stomach. They repositioned carefully with Huey's member constantly brushing against Ming's leg before finally finding a good place as Huey laid back and Ming laid back on him—her nether regions slightly above his own.

"This is great," Ming yawned, her stomach and legs submerged slightly below the tip of the water level. Huey constantly reminded himself of how great it was to be black, otherwise he'd be as red as a tomato. Ming's surprisingly full feeling behind kept squishing against his lower stomach and his hands slowly grabbed the edge of the tub. He needed something to touch, she was clumsily balancing on him.

"Do not mess around," Ming said as she grabbed his hands and forced them on her stomach, Huey jumped at the feel of her soft submerged stomach—his fingers poking at her belly button. Ming shivered at his touch and smiled at his willingness to cling on, he didn't dare move his hand away. Ming's head rested next to Huey's head on the clay tub, consuming the hot temperature while enjoying each other's touch.

"We have soaked enough, get soap please," Ming shivered in glee as Huey used his left hand and grabbed the bottle. "I expect you to rub every corner without question," Ming announced as Huey robotically grabbed the bottle and squirted some soap into his hand, "I cannot believe I'm about to do this Ming."

"Did I not say my people are masters of persuasion?" Ming commented humorously, Huey hadn't a reply and softly patted her stomach with his soap covered hands, "Perhaps we should use a towel."

"No towels, only hands," Ming mandated, taking his hands and rubbing it against her belly and upper body, Ming bit her lip as she forcefully took his hands and placed them on her small breast. Huey nearly had a heart attack upon feeling the stiff lumps brush against his palms.

"Ming, what are those?" Huey asked rhetorically.

"Some of the benefits you get," Ming smiled, forcing Huey's hands to rub against her breast—or lack of. Huey noticed their not-so developed state, but he didn't mind as he pushed her hands away and rubbed her now bubbly chest with his hands. Ming moaned as her dreams became realities, Huey was cleaning her with his bare hands by himself.

"You are doing it, finally," Ming whispered, "Now rub all over, especially my lower."

Huey obeyed and swished his hands quickly around her body before stretching them out on her thighs, the water splashed a little as he pushed soap in all directions over her. He was getting aroused as he did so, even more when he thought about how he avoided her crotch—which Ming wasn't satisfied with at all. She was too relaxed to complain angrily, but his unwillingness to touch her privates somewhat annoyed her.

"Huey, do it already."

"Do what?"

"Touch my….uh….Māo."

"You mean, your chibai?" Huey asked, his hands stopping on her thighs. Ming cursed under her lips as she splashed the water by slamming her hands down, "Yes! My uh…."

"Pussy, just say pussy," Huey groaned.

"Fine, rub it!" She barked at him, causing Huey to lean his head back in irritation, "Ming, I spoke earlier on sex did I not?" Ming rolled her eyes angrily, "Just do what I say, you will not sex me!" Huey grinned before shrugging and putting his hand down to her stomach.

"Fine, lover, but keep the screaming to a minimum," Huey warned as his thick hands slowly rolled down her olive colored stomach and brushed against her bladder area. Ming's lip shuttered as his hands got closer and closer to her somewhat thick orbs which were her entrance. His fingers buried its tips in her almost non-existent pubic hair, before stretching down further and putting his middle finger in-between the lips of her privates.

"That feels interesting," Huey's finger pushed in-between her fat lips and tickled the pink insides of her vagina. Ming's unchangeable smile stretched even further as she stretched her stomach up and begged for Huey's finger to penetrate her. His free hand reached up and began pecking at her left nipple, his fingers occasionally squeezing her sensitive tips.

"H-Huey, do it please!" Ming cried, feeling his middle finger slowly insert inside her. She was so sensitive to the area as the finger dug in deeper, her wet walls tingled at the size of his finger house itself inside her. Huey's own erection was constantly flinching against Ming's thigh underwater, with the head of his penis above water.

"Oh God, Ming," Huey muttered in her ear as he withdrew the finger and stuck the tips of his fingers together before aggressively rubbing them against her pink folds, enclosed in her olive colored vaginal lips.

"AH!" Ming's legs flung up in the air, splashing water everywhere as Huey continued mushing the sensitive pussy in constant circular motions, she could feel his strong fingertips stretch her dynamic privates in each direction. His fingers moved so quickly they operated like a vibrator, her superficial peddle being mushed so aggressively sent her senses flying.

Ming could feel pressure build up inside her as her head's senses numbed a bit, her eyes going fuzzy as her legs flung up and down in the water. She then recognized Huey's lips brush against the lobe of her ears as his fingers slowed down the vibrating motion and sunk inside her. All four of his fingers.

"Too many!" She cried out, protesting against the size but unable to stop him as the pleasure came with the uncomfortable size, "HUEY! IT'S BI-" Huey's hand flung from her nipple and cupped her mouth, preventing any loud noises as she could feel him shout In the inside of his cupped hand.

"Just scream in there Ming, scream…" Huey found himself stuck in a trance as he obeyed her demands to the fullest. He felt a little guilty as Ming screamed her heart out into his hand, muffled sounding cries as he pumped the tips of his intruding fingers repeatedly—her loud screaming and yet loyal compliance aroused him the most.

Suddenly her thighs shot together and squeezed against his hand, accidentally forcing his finger's halfway deep as she shivered. His fingers stopped moving for a second before feeling a tiny gush of juices touch his fingers before likely blending in with the tub water, Ming's stretched up body immediately collapsed as the squirting subdued. His mouth was still cupped against the almost hyper-ventilating Ming, who calmed herself despite the hand. Huey's hand withdrew from her crotch and her legs slumped back into the full volume of the water.

"You okay?" Huey asked, knowing the answer but striking conversation. He still didn't realize how odd it was to keep his hand masking Ming's nose and mouth but she still shook her head, apparently not caring.

"I luh you Amerhecun," Huey heard her muffled voice muster before feeling her familiar tongue lick playfully at his hand. Normally he'd see this as a way of telling him to remove his hand but he was informed otherwise as Ming grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away slightly, only to widely lick at his fingers.

'_First girl I've ever fingered,'_ Huey thought to himself as he looked at his free hand which he used to please her_, 'I guess this is it, she's mine now.'_ Although not pleasing, the concept meant more than the feel as Ming eagerly sucked on his index finger—as if she was trying to extract something. It was growing apparent that she was doing this merely to display loyalty and clear all borders.

She was asking him for the obvious; to return the favor.

Huey's member continuously poked at her thigh as she spat and licked at his fingers, but she suddenly stopped and turned her head around—staring at Huey. Ming's eyes looked in wonder and shock as her pupils dropped to his submerged chest, she immediately dropped her head and kiss it. Constantly.

Her lips splashed in the water as she pecked at his nipples, her legs straddled him and his erection suddenly rubbed against her privates but Huey grabbed her thigh to make sure nothing would happen. She quickly finished and laid her stomach against his, her eyes spoke a multitude of feelings to him but the most evident was desperation.

She needed him,_ all_ of him.

But she knew she wouldn't get it, yet.

"Huey," She whispered before feeling her vagina ache a tad as her body shivered, "You are wonderful, I love you so much." Huey's face cringed at her loyalty, but he remained stern as he shrugged and put a hand on her back, "You got what you wanted, right?"

"…..But _you _didn't," She pointed out .

"I don't want anything," Huey's comment was entirely ignored as Ming made a large adjustment and turned around in the tub. They were now in a sixty-nine position of sorts, her lower body resting on his chest and giving provocative view of her nether regions—all of it in front of him. Ming knew her view she was providing would be arousing for him as she put her legs down beside him, practically in a doggy position over his body.

She looked down at his erection, again its dynamic was magnificent. But she didn't want to waste time as she squirted a pile of soap onto her hand and looked down at her target. She was prepared for this, she had asked, watched , and read about this moment.

Her hand carefully gripped his member, squeezing the cold soap with his warm flesh. The contrast in body heat, enhanced by the hot tub caused Huey's to flinch at the touch. Ming wasn't even concerned with how Huey felt, to her it was between her hand and his member.

"I'm going to re-pay you now," She announced as the hand wiped soap all over his cock. It was a little hard for her considering half of his stiff dick was underwater but she managed and then once finished put her hand around it.

"I hope you feel good," Ming's hands pumped slowly up and down, her fingers squeezed against him tightly as her hand went underwater and touched his base. Huey toes tightened at the feel and to counter-act her treatment he tried to distract himself by washing his hair but he couldn't ignore it. Her hands slowly picked up the pace as he jumped from the pulling feeling—springing pleasure at the base of his dick.

Her hand pushed the pleasure up and down like a stuck ball inside of him, with each pull and tug his dick shivered. The water splashed as she quicken the pace, the bubbles multiplied as she literally jacked him off. Huey was trying his best to not lose control while Ming was in glee, to be privileged to stimulate a black penis in the West was a rarity she would surely brag about.

"Come on, release on my hand!" She demanded, her pace quickening to an unbelievable extent. His dick numbed quickly as he could barely hold on to the feeling anymore, the heat ran up and down his cock very quickly before a sudden uncontrollable amount of pressure from the base shot upwards towards the tip.

"M-Ming!" He warned, she kept her quick pace before feeling something warm on the top of her thumbs and then her fingers. Through the bubbles she could see his penis squirt out his white seed, it coated the top of her hand and felt odd in its temperature.

"Dammit!" Huey cried, dipping his head backwards in the water before back out. His penis had been milked by Ming and he was overcome with a hazy feeling as he soaked up his orgasm. His hands slapped harshly on Ming's posterior which rested along with her pussy on his chest.

"Did you like it?" She asked him, still holding his softening private.

"…..Yeah, it was alright," Huey groaned, oddly massaging her ass and rubbing his fingers inside her entrance . Huey then realized the massive amount of time they were behind schedule and with much reluctance he slowly rose up and out of the tub, pushing Ming to the side. She watched with her large smile at Huey's glimmering body cover itself with a towel.

"You gave my hand a lot of juice, Huey," The black boy indifferently glanced over at Ming who smiled obsessively at him. He shrugged his shoulders as he wiped himself down, no longer concerned with keeping his privates covered.

"You were right, I'm finding myself desiring your body," Huey confessed, motioning for Ming to come out of the tub and leave behind the mess of floating juices and dirtied water. The Asian girl happily obliged and quickly rushed over on the fluffy bathroom mat and hugged Huey with her naked wet body. Huey knew he was to dry her, and wiped his used towel around her as well when proceeding with the drying process.

Ming's smile grew wider as he dug the towel in-between her buttocks and underneath her crotch, she tossed an arm around his back and locked them together. "It is fascinating how quick you came to your senses, is it not?" Ming asked, gloating about her ability to convince him.

"What's fascinating is how you've completely missed the point of living here," Huey grimly reminded her.

"I did not miss it, I do not want to remember it," Ming said, snuggling her face into his chest. Huey grinned as he unnecessarily rubbed the towel against her surprisingly bubbly ass, his fingers groping and squeezing its size.

"Hehehe, Huey you are very naughty!" Ming smiled, letting him have his way.

"It's just so addicting," Huey explained, pulling away his hands and then wrapping his towel around her waist. Huey then wrapped another towel around himself, then shutting off the lights and walking to the door.

"Get dressed, and get some nice clothes," He announced as he opened the door. They both causally walked out and back towards the staircase, Ming followed him while staring at his now lighter body in the living room light.

Unfortunately Riley was walking down the stairway.

"Oh it's about fuckin' time!" Riley whined, rushing past Huey before stopping in his tracks when seeing Ming. At first she didn't seem unusual, besides being only clothed by a towel around her waist. She maintained her smile but Riley analyzed her obsessively before staring back at Huey who also had halted on the stairway. His eyes widened as he looked back and forth between the two.

'_Oh shit, he's figuring it out!' _Huey worried, looking over at Ming who still looked innocent and unaware.

"Yo Huey!" Riley cried before pointing at Ming, Huey gulped as he squeezed his fists together, "She ain't got a shirt on! We can see her tits!"

Huey's scared glare melted into a confused frown. It was so baffling to him he couldn't help but ask, "Are you serious? THAT'S what your issue is?" Ming indifferently looked over at Riley, although she understood what he was talking about she couldn't help but keep them exposed—it's not like they wouldn't see them at some point anyways.

"Eh, nigga, I thought this wasn't s'posed to be a whore house!" Riley frowned at Huey, who rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. "You see us both come up the stairs half-naked, and her chest being exposed is your biggest issue, do you even know what we did in the bathroom?" Huey asked, almost out of his mind but Ming angrily snapped his fingers at him to silence any further questioning.

Riley looked between the two, noticing the glistering bodies and beads of water—perhaps sweat—from their faces. Riley then looked at Ming and answered, "Y'all had a fight, didn't y'all?"

Huey blinked before looking up at the ceiling—almost as if he was speaking to God—and slapped his hand on his forehead, "You're a fucking idiot, man."

"Yes, you're right," Ming told Riley with a large smile, "We had a fight with our clothes off and our bodies wet, it makes a lot of sense to you I suppose."

"See, she just admitted it!" Riley shouted at Huey, who felt like if he rolled his eyes once more they'd fall out. "Out of curiosity, when Granddad brings over a hot chick and they go to their room and make a lot of noise…do you really still believe they're just fighting?"

"Wha…..nigga, whatcha talkin' 'bout?" Riley snarled at him, "Whutz, like the be havin' sex or somethin'? They DO be fightin' tho, I hear smacks and shit!"

"Hehehe!" Ming giggled, before patting Riley on the head, "I understood what Huey's joke meant and I do not even speak English as a first language, you a stupid boy!"

"Aye, I ain't walkin' around here with my tits hangin' out!" Riley angrily spouted before walking down the stairway, mad.

"You have tits?" Ming asked, confused by the retort.

"What the fuck Riley, what tits are you talking about?" Huey asked, pointing at Ming's chest irritably. Ming smiled and teased Riley before thinking about what Huey just said exactly, then she turned around and looked at her own chest before angrily glancing up at Huey.

"Wait, what does THAT mean?!" Ming asked, her brows pushing down.

"What?" Huey asked.

"You said, I have no tits? My boobs are not big enough for you?!" Ming asked, getting up in his face and immediately covering her chest. "Aye, another fight!" Riley cheered, as Huey covered her face with his hand.

"I don't mean that," Huey said before putting his hand down and twirling his finger, "Don't get mad, but cover yourself." Ming quickly obeyed and snatched her towel covering her waist and wrapped it around her chest, subsequently exposed her ass and thighs to Riley.

"AHAHA HA!" He laughed, causing Ming to suddenly become self-conscious and blush angrily.

"Maybe I shouldn't have asked you that, just go into our room," Huey yawned as she quickly rushed away from the stairway. Exclusive to him, was her nicely shaped cheeks bouncing up and down as she rushed to the room, obviously embarrassed and a little pissed.

"Hey Riley," Huey smiled.

"Yeah? Nice bitch you gotz!" Riley laughed.

"You got like…..an hour to get out of this house, if I see you when coming down I'm going to let Ming tiger-claw your face to death," Huey announced, before pointing his fingers at him, "And I'm going to kick your black ass to fucking prison!"

Riley gulped as Huey walked away from the staircase and into their room, with Ming obviously distracting with something else. Huey hoped that Ming wasn't too pissed off by the statement, and luckily she seemed to not care at all as she picked out a small short-short piece of clothing.

"I'm not angry" She announced, laying her clothes on the bed, "Just mad that you do not like my breast."

"I do, they're just not huge," Huey admitted, watching her slip on underwear. Ming thankfully didn't seem too bothered by it as she dressed herself in a white shirt with American flag patterns on it, it cut of right above her stomach. She then put on her short-short daisy duke, their leg holes slipped right underneath her crotch—showing off her well-toned legs and thighs.

"I like how you watch me dress," Ming smiled at him, before blinking her left eye, "We've made much progress since last night." Huey grinned but continued to blatantly stare at her adjusting her clothes, he himself in only a towel.

"A bit slutty, wouldn't you say?" Huey asked, cocking a brow at her revealing legs and stomach. Ming glanced up at him confusingly, "Slutty?"

"Uh….sexual," He explained. "Oh yeah, right," Ming shrugged and walked over to her bag which she had yet to unpack and pulled out a brush. She stroked her now dry hair, amazingly it was straight even after the shower.

"What is the issue?" Ming asked indifferently, staring at herself as she combed her hair, "My fashion only makes it easier for you to touch me." Huey paused for a second before shaking his head and grabbing his afro comb, picking his hair outwards as he searched for some clothes.

"It makes it easier for others to touch you as well," Huey noted, rubbing hair oil in on his scalp before slipping on some boxers. Huey walked to the mirror with Ming and grabbed the hairdryer he had set there, Ming watched confusingly as he brought the dryer up—along with his odd looking afro comb—and turned on the loud machine as he repeatedly combed his hair where the hot air blew.

_'~What in the world…~'_

His hair fluffed around as he pulled his hair out with the comb and it was blasted with the hot air. She had never understood the hair of a Black person, so to her what he was doing was astoundingly odd.

"I guess you're burning your hair, that's why it's so curly," Ming speculated to herself. Huey glanced over at her before turning off the blowdryer and setting it aside, Ming quickly realized the difference in his hair when examining it.

"Oh, it's bigger now! A little straighter as well," Ming walked around Huey and poked her hand in the hair, getting a little bit of the gel on her hand. She mushed her fingers together as she analyzed its greasy feel.

"That's weird," Ming said as Huey turned around with his perfectly blown-out Afro, "What is?"

"Your hair, its curly and round," Ming mushed the gel on her fingers from the hair, it was minor but glossed all over her hand, "And greasy, not like our hair." Huey ignored her and continued with his clothing, putting on a grey shirt and black pants.

"There's not many blacks in China are there?" Huey rhetorically quirked, Ming shook her head, "No." Huey walked down the stairs with Ming as he noticed Riley pass by unsuspectingly, Huey tapped Ming on the shoulder, "There's that asshole."

"Oh come on, Huey," Ming groaned, "You pick on him a lot, you made fun of him."

"He made fun of you," Huey reminded her, before making it to the bottom of the staircase. Ming grabbed Huey's shoulders, "Just walk out, do not be mad." Huey and Ming slowly progressed towards the door as they glared at Riley on the couch. The black boy was completely distracted with his PSP before spotting the two.

"Oh hell naw!" He cried, tossing the pillow aside and pulling out a B.B. gun.

"AYE! HUEY!" Ming cried, hiding behind the only slightly shocked Huey who slowly moved towards a vase before pulling out a tiny B.B. gun of his own, "Alright, fucker." Ming was freaking out because she thought it was a real gun, considering the country she moved to and all.

"HUEY, PUT IT DOWN!" She shouted at him, noticing Huey got a gun of his own.

"Okay, Ming is freaking out so I'm going to deal with her," Huey said, raising his hands in the air as he slowly made his way for the door, "But I'm going to shoot you up so bad when I get back." Riley smirked before firing off a pellet and it busted the vase he was standing next to. The burst was a little loud and Ming immediately sprinted for the door while shouting something in Chinese about Americans and guns.

"Huey!" She cried, holding the door open from the outside as he slowly walked out and put the toy gun in his pocket. Ming quickly grabbed him and pulled him out, avoiding another spray of bullets.

Huey immediately closed the door and grabbed Ming's shoulder harshly, forcing her to stop in her tracks. "Calm down Ming, it's not a real gun!" Ming immediately paused before angrily looking at Huey, "Why do you have fake guns!"

"C'mon, everyone has a B.B. gun," Huey argued, "Even in Asia."

"Your American guns look s-so real," Ming stammered, to which Huey brought his hand to her shoulder and walked down to the sidewalk.

-At the Park—

"I am getting _the hang_, am I not?" Ming asked, aggressively kicking the red ball into the air.

"It's getting _the hang of it,_ and yes you are," Huey explained, rolling another ball in her direction. She twirled around and kicked it with grace, easily going beyond what the average person could perform with a ball. Nonetheless it wasn't all that impressive to Huey, as he jumped in the air and caught it, to the disappointment of Ming.

"None of that showing off, shit," Huey explained, twirling the ball on his finger.

"We are practicing longer than last time," She announced, looking at the clock on her phone.

"Yes, and I feel the need to stop now," Huey said, placing the ball down. Ming patted her face, again finding little to no sweat as she accepted the end of the practice. She had to remind herself to be happy about it, if this were China she'd be kicking balls and sprinting for another four hours. Huey collected all the red balls and put them in the basket, rolling it back to the rental facility at the gate of the park.

He paid the money and then walked out with Ming, despite the short practice of an hour and a half she felt energized and excited to do anything. Huey felt Ming's lonely hands brush against his own, desperate to be held. While he didn't mind showing his feelings for Ming It was somewhat annoying how obsessively she wanted to do it in public.

"Where do you want to eat?" Huey asked, "I'm in the mood for Chinese."

"…..Do I have to talk to American-born Chinese?" Ming asked, her voice obviously sour.

"Maybe, the people who serve the food tend to have English as an obvious second language. Just don't talk to their children, they're the A.B.C.'s," Huey explained, to which Ming nodded and stood close to him as they walked down an isolated pathway towards downtown. Ming's phone began to vibrate, she pulled it from her pocket causally and held it to her ear.

"Yo," She greeted calmly, Huey rolled his eyes—knowing Asian countries tend to say English words they heard commonly.

"…Oh, hello Grandfather," She said sourly. Huey remained observantly quiet as Ming interacted with her granddad on the phone. Her facial expression turned from irritation to surprise as she quickly tried to reason with him.

"No, no need for that!" She pleaded, obviously to no avail, "No I am not mad…..no I am not screaming."

Ming looked over at Huey worriedly before staring back at the ground, wandering as she listened to the phone call, "I do not hide anything from you, my ability is improving greatly." Huey leaned on a lamp post, waiting patiently.

"I did not ask Mr. Freeman, but I believe it's done, I start on Tuesday on Woodcrest Secondary School," Ming explained, erecting a suspicious glance from Huey, "We say Middle, not Secondary." Ming ignored him and listened carefully at what he was saying before letting out a sharp sigh, "Fine, I will see you then."

Ming harshly took the phone from her ear and cut off the phone call, Huey remained quiet as Ming breathed to herself before painfully looking up at him.

"He's coming here."

"Why?"

"To inspect, he can not trust me for _a day,_ Huey," Ming then moped towards Huey, "He is suspicious of you."

"Because you had a crush on me?" Huey asked.

"No, because you're Black," Ming sighed before tossing her arms in the air, "I mean he _says _other things about how you are a Westerner—which does make him not-like you a _bit_—but he has plenty of Western friends, it's you being Black."

"He's never spoke to a Black I presume," Huey said, grabbing Ming's hand and pulling her along. Ming shrugged, "I'm sure he did once or twice, but he never really spoke to you. He doesn't know that you are smart, to him you are Mr. Wuncler's puppet. A _dirty_ puppet."

"Then why is he sending you to me if he doesn't trust me?" Huey asked.

"Because, you are a _puppet_," Ming repeated, rolling her eyes, "I know it is not true but it is what he thinks."

Huey tried to comfort Ming but she seemed to be unleashing a large rant against old Chinese people and racial prejudice in general. Of course she occasionally took shots at Black people but ultimately her grandfather was without-a-doubt the most targeted. Huey guided Ming to a Chinese restaurant, it was a typical looking one—nothing expensive, somewhat cheap.

Despite offering to pay for all the food, nothing seem to cheer up Ming as she stared down at her hands while waiting to be served. Huey grinned as his eyes observed her body, "You look very cute with your small shorts and shirt."

"…You say this to cheer me up, no?" Ming asked.

"I say it because it's true, you wore these revealing clothes to attract my attention and you've got it, now forget about your troubles and order some food—all you can eat," Huey tossed her a menu which she caught a little lifelessly before opening it and squinting at the words.

"I'm good with speaking English, but reading it takes me a little longer," Ming said as she read down the list of food she had never really eaten that often in China. She knew what most of them tasted like, but it certainly wasn't a common dish in China. With some exceptions.

"Hello," An old Chinese woman said, coming to the table, "Oh two little kids, eh?"

"Yeah, she's my friend," Huey explained, looking over at the menu. Ming cocked a brow before irritably glancing up at Huey, before politely turning to the old Chinese woman who obviously had English as a second or third language.

"Tā shì wǒ de nán péngyǒu," Ming explained, looking over at the menu before Huey glanced up and rolled his eyes. Ming's eyes met with his before she smacked her head, remembering that Huey could speak Chinese. The old woman laughed as she looked between the two, the old woman leaned in towards Huey and whispered in Chinese, "~You are from China?~"

"~Yes, well, Kowloon,~" She explained before finding the dishes she wanted on the menu, "~My Black boy speaks Chinese, so he figured out what I was saying.~"

"Yes I do, and I apologize, I meant she's my _girlfriend,_ not friend," Huey said sarcastically before proceeding with his order, "I would like the Tofu, not spicy, Shrimp-fried rice…..uh, potstickers with beef, and a Coke."

"Okay, and for you Hong Konger?" The woman asked, to which Ming shrugged, "If these pictures are correct, one order is a big plate right?" The old woman nodded, holding her pen to the paper, "Well, then I only want to add Green tea to our list."

"Ah, very Chinese, low food," The woman snickered as she collected the order and walked back to the kitchen. Ming and Huey sat between each other, suddenly finding nothing to talk about. Huey then pulled out his Samsung Galaxy phone and Ming her iPhone, both trying to either ignore each other or find something to talk about.

Huey occasionally looked up at the unsuspecting Ming, he kept thinking about how much he was in control right now. He could just, touch her, and she'd be for it. Perhaps even impregnate her, and she'd name the baby in a second.

Okay, well maybe not that.

Nonetheless, she was ever-more attractive than he once previously thought. When you strip her out the unfashionable sweat pants and jacket, her perfect figure—although under-developed—appeared fascinating. He grinned before looking down at his phone, posting a comment about Indian Buddhism on a Black Panthers fan-site he was a member off.

Ming on the flip side was completely opposite to his serious speculating tone, and instead found herself fascinated with this website she was on. To distract her from her grandfather, she could only think of one thing—sex. Her eyes read through the lines of the English search as she browsed a website on sex tips for girls who were Asian, or more importantly Chinese, for their Western boyfriends.

"Huey," She announced, reading the lines of something in an article, "You okay, _bay-bee_?" Huey frowned at the odd statement and the usage of the word 'baby' as she stood up and walked around to his chair, putting his chin on his neck bone and blowing in his ear.

"No whine, bay-bee," She said, oddly as her left hand patted his stomach before sliding down to his pants, "I can do, right bay-bee?"

"Can't you speak right?" Huey replied, to which he quickly realized he had bigger problems as her hand harassed his growing erection. Huey frowned before glancing around the restaurant, thankfully it was empty and nobody could see from the kitchen but this was still insane.

"Oooh," Ming moaned, trying to unzip his pants, "Me so…..horny! Me so VERY horny!"

"Ming!" Huey cried, realizing what she was doing as Ming held his arm down—she was very strong-and read something else from her iPod before going back and snuggling forcefully with him, "I can do, sucky sucky fo' you!" Huey was aroused by her manner in which she felt to grope him, although the racist dialogue he could do without.

"You think I'm so shallow that I'd be turned on by that bullshit?" Huey asked, grabbing her hand and pushing her away from him. "It says here on the website, Western boys like it when Asian girls say this," Ming explained, naively reading off more broken-English lines.

"Yeah, dumb Western boys who see you as a toy and not who you really are," Huey explained, feeling Ming grabbed his arm and pull him out of his seat, "Alright, if you say so—but I had fun saying it."

"What are you doing?" Huey asked, feeling Ming drag him to the door, "We ordered food."

"It will take some time, won't it?" Ming asked, to which Huey nodded, "Then let's do something while we wait."

"What?" Huey asked.

"Let's buy _the condoms_, of course!" Ming smiled.

-Stayed tuned for Chapter 4-

* * *

AN: Somethings I made up for exposition, Ming being from Kowloon and taken to Shanghai is not technically canon, she was taken from somewhere to somewhere else but I do not know where.

-They are twelve and go to Middle School

-As a reminder, this is_ still_ a lemon story, just one with a heavy story.

- Chinese may not always be accurate, I've never been good at it

-Ming said in Chinese to the woman: "He is my boyfriend" as a angry reply to being claimed as just "a Friend" by Huey. I'm unable to read phonetically so I did the characters as such and had them translated. Hope they're accurate.


	4. Dragon Lady's Potstickers

"Wait, you're serious?" Huey asked.

"Yes silly, was our bath not serious?" Ming laughed, pulling a resistant Huey out of the restaurant. Huey's mind started to race as this was all too fast, having sex with Ming could imply serious consequences.

"Wait, Huey," Ming said, stopping on the sidewalk and looking at him carefully.

"What?" He asked, a little dazed.

"I will not force you into anything you do not want to do," Ming announced, jumping up and sitting on a mail box, "I know sometimes I can be a little bit forceful." The height she easily jumped back was tremendous, but more unfortunate was Huey's line of vision being blocked by Ming's unintentionally exposed crotch in her pants.

"It's hard to make an objective decision when your _chibai _is glaring at me," Huey explained, causing Ming to casually look down at herself before rolling her eyes with a smile, "I do any-thing fo' you bay-bee."

"You know better not to do everything the internet says," Huey grinned.

"No, I just do what the Black rap songs say, baby," Ming teased, before taking her finger and curling it towards her—legs still spread apart. Huey glared at her finger before stalely walking towards her, his emotion remained frozen in seriousness. She watched as his stern face along with the body slowly positioned itself in-between her legs, his hands still in his pockets. Ming was a little disappointed that he didn't grab at her but he remained submissive to her, just not outreaching. His face remained inches away from her crotch but instead he looked up at her eyes, they read of a will to listen but not necessarily act.

Good enough for her.

"It's going to take a lot more than your pussy and an erotic but deliberate broken English impersonation for us to see _eye to eye_," Huey said. Ming tilted her head to the side and cocked an eyebrow as she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him into the mailbox and his face even closer to the crotch—as close as possible.

Huey continued his glare upwards at her, even smelling the peculiar scent which came from her lower areas—he did his best to not to show it. Ming's head and hair blocked the sun's exposure to him, making her appear as a glowing figure of innocence yet strictness.

Huey knew otherwise, of course.

"How much are you begging right now to be touched?" Huey asked, his question sounded completely serious. Ming questioned if this was a lead up to more exciting action or if he was pitying her predicament, but playing with Huey she remained serious as well.

"A lot, but not by anyone, just you," Ming legs squeezed his body tighter against the mailbox she sat on, but Huey seemed exactly the same. "Is it not a dream of American boys to have sex with girls?" Ming inquired.

"Is it not a moral of the Chinese people to reserve your dignity?" Huey reversed, his hands softly grabbing her thighs that were trying to squeeze around him, "More importantly the dignity of the House of Long-Dou?" Ming grinned at the mention, taking a hand and placing it on his shoulder—to provoke more reaction from him than simply grabbing her legs.

"You care for the family thing?" Ming asked, a little uncertainty in her voice.

"Asian culture dictates the unity of family, which triumphs any other will of character," Huey lectured, again impressing the already informed Ming.

"You think that bothers me?" Ming asked, caressing his neckbone, "To honor a family member I do not like, and to dishonor a home family I cannot see?"

"Meaning what?" Huey asked, losing her on the last part.

"My parents, I've been taken away from them—you know that," Ming said, surprisingly emitting little emotion on the reminder, "I entertain myself on the idea that my Grandfather will let me return to Kowloon to at least visit…..but uh, it won't happen." Huey stared at her for a moment before looking down at the mailbox for a second.

"Be honest," Huey demanded, "Are you using me as an escape from your Chinese culture?" Ming blinked before frowning, her brows pushed down and her expression seemed abnormally hurt. Her pupils quickly jumped from Huey's body to his gaze before staring over at a person walking by.

"Why would you even think that?" Ming asked, her voice almost entirely absent in the form of a whisper.

"I'm just pondering," Huey reminded her, but Ming couldn't help herself and released her leg's tight grip from around him. Ming turned herself around safely and hopped off the mail box, avoiding Huey's stare, "What do _you_ think, Huey?"

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Ming coldly glared at Huey when he said that, "But you did anyways."

"I'm skeptical," Huey said, putting a hand on Ming's shoulder, "Considering my knowledge of your people and others, I'm skeptical that you could seriously appreciate my character, but ignore Chinese implications about my race." Huey knew he should tone it down, but he remained as blunt as possible—she could perhaps better understand him that way.

"Why are you being so cold?" Ming asked, sadly glancing up at him.

"I'm not being cold, I'm being direct—you're Chinese so I thought you could understand it," Huey said, flexing his knowledge a bit before continuing, "It's not like you're Japanese, y'know how they dance around the subject a l-"

"How would _you_ like it if I asked you if you seriously loved me, because you're black?" Ming asked him, a little angered by his statement but trying her best to hold it in, "Or, if I refused to make a relationship with you because a lot of black men leave their lovers because of, say…..a baby."

Huey didn't reply to the remark and merely read the expression on her face before analyzing the question carefully, however Ming could see in his own expression his likely answer.

"You will say I am racist, right?" Huey sighed at her inserting his answer and shrugged his shoulders, "Okay, but the relevance?"

"You assume I see you only as a fetish like many Asians do, or that I am being anti-Chinese to enrage my grandfather?" Ming asked, leaning away from his grip but Huey held on tightly, "Even a black thinks it's not normal for an Asian to love a black because it's too low of me—_hatefully crude_." Huey rubbed his forehead in realization of his error before Ming removed his hand from her shoulder and squeezed it.

"When I said, _only us matter and not our races_, I meant it," Ming said sternly, Huey remained quiet although to the frustration of Ming showed little emotion besides a considering gaze. "All I ask, is that you cease this _stupid_ mentioning of my culture as a negative against your skin—I hate it, the culture and you're mentioning of it, you know it, I know it, now _stop it_."

"Understood, and I'll comply," Huey said, turning back around and motioning for Ming to follow.

"The store is that way," Ming pointed out, but Huey didn't look back at her, "Forget the condoms, if we have sex, we'll do it on my terms." Ming wasn't sure if he was just being stubborn or if he was serious but she didn't reply and followed him back to the restaurant.

-Inside the Restaurant—

Huey and Ming awkwardly ate their food as the Chinese owners oddly watched them from afar, noticing their own silent attitudes about the quality of the food. Ming had noticed them staring and the older woman who took their orders quickly pointed towards Huey, her lips mouthing: 'Talk to him, what's wrong with you?' Ming blushed at the woman's demanding language before turning to Huey who glanced down at his food, "Huey, how do you like the food?"

"Hmn?" Huey looked up, chewing on his pot sticker, "Oh, the pot sticker is great, of course as I've eaten it a trillion times."

"Interesting, I'm good at making all kinds of dumplings…if uh…if ever you're interested," Ming blushed, adding that last part for reinforcement. Huey nodded, taking note of a likely desire for her to make food for him, as he grabbed the serving spoon and dipped it into the Tofu plate.

"Can you make tofu like this?" Huey asked, keeping his manner as he sipped his soda.

"No, but I can do fried tofu," Ming said, tasting the very salty tofu sauce as she licked the fork, "Nothing like this, I'm not familiar with this dish—very salty." Huey didn't reply as he chewed off a piece of his egg roll, Ming looked up and quickly grabbed one herself—analyzing the item.

"Is this a biscuit roll with egg?" Ming asked, Huey nodded—although not sure himself about the name 'biscuit roll'—as he continued eating. Ming chewed it and frowned before gulping it down, "I've noticed something, all these dishes have hardly any vegetables in them. In China, almost everything we eat has vegetables—perhaps this is why Yankees are so fat."

"No, it's not that," Huey said, finishing up his dish, "It's just the serving size, it's whack here."

"Anyways, this food is astonishing, so many main dishes set-up as appetizers and side dishes, some of this food I've never even heard of," Ming commented, rubbing her stomach before pouring herself some more green tea—a personal request.

"It's an Emperor's feast, for me my dinner is usually just rice or some curry," Ming said, excusing herself from the table. She then realized her need to exercise more to keep up with these extra pounds of food she'll be taking in, to remain attractive to Huey was her goal as well—although she could use a little extra fat in her chest.

"Ohhhh, thank yooou!" The Chinese husband and wife said happily, meeting the two children at the door. Huey took out a twenty-dollar bill and handed it to them, in exchange they gave him two fortune cookies.

"One fo' you girl-friend and one fo' you!" The husband needlessly explained, Huey smiled along with Ming as they said goodbye and exited the restaurant to the orange skies of the sunset. Ming took one of the cookies and analyzed it before trying to bite it, "It's a cracker?"

"A Chinese Fortune cookie," Huey corrected, carelessly chewing it and tossing the little paper on the ground, "Rip it in half and then eat it." Ming did exactly that and grabbed the fortune out before chewing on the rest of the cookie. "This is a Chinese cookie? I have never heard of it, or tasted it before."

"It may not be popular," Huey explained, "As popular as it is in America, that is."

"It doesn't taste like something Chinese people would make…..just butter and sugar, very American," Ming examined before looking at the fortune, "Oh, they put two fortunes in here."

"They're useless," Huey explained, "They never have relevance to yourself."

"This one says: Submit to the pain during the beginning, you will be rewarded at the end," Ming read off to the surprise of Huey who quickly glanced away at the suggestive sounding fortune. Ming's expression hadn't changed, Huey noticed that and saw that she didn't get its double meaning and quirked, "Well, it's obviously a statement about life."

"Oh you think that? I thought it was a statement about sex," Ming said, blinking at the stunned Huey, "You don't take me for a fool, right?"

"Of course not," Huey said, watching Ming discard the fortune. Huey was interested as to why she didn't bother to make a sexual reference out of that fortune but nonetheless watched, intrigued by her next response. Ming read the next fortune to herself before grinning madly and turning to Huey, "You say these don't come true?"

"…..Depends, what does it say?"

"It says: If you find a mate can provide you ever-lasting happiness, than soon you'll see your sentimental materials and authority will deteriorate in value and respect."

Huey didn't see the specialty in this fortune and waited for her to finish her little daze, but Ming stared happily at the piece of paper before acknowledging Huey. "Are you sure these fortune cookies come from China?"

"…..Perhaps they don't, I'll look it up when we get home," Huey said, reaching out a hand and letting Ming clasp it as they walked home. Although Huey hadn't recovered from the lecture he was slapped with earlier, he had broken a barrier which he didn't realize was constantly hurting Ming.

Huey was now considering the next day, or Ming's first day at American school.

"You do realize, by tomorrow you'll be a product of the American educational system?" Huey asked, stepping inside the Freeman's house. Ming glanced at him oddly before taking off her shoes and putting them on the shoe rack.

"So, what?" Ming asked.

"So, you'll be complying with a stupid Westernized system," Huey said, hopping on the couch next to the incredibly rude Riley who didn't even acknowledge them. Ming pushed the hair out of her eyes an sat deliberately on the opposite side of Riley, "It's alright, it's the same as in China just less pressure." Riley felt something tug at his corn rolls, he looked over at saw Ming hold on to them and curl it around her fingers.

"Ching-Chong, niggas hate it when bitches be fuckin' wit our hair," Riley oddly tried to stop her but Ming softly grabbed his hand and lowered it to his lap, continuing to examine his hair. Riley glared at her before realizing his situation and swiped his hand away from her grip, then attempting to pull his locks away from her fingers.

"Ching-Chong, what da' fuck is it you don't understand?!" Riley whined, trying to escape her grip on his hair, Huey tried to ignore her bickering but couldn't help but feel sorry for the stupid kid. "Ai-ite! See me, Ching-Chong!"

"See you?" Ming asked, unsure if this was more of his slang, "I'm right here."

"He wants to fight, that's what it means," Huey explained, picking up the remote and turning up the volume. Ming immediately let go of his hair and suddenly burst into laughter, Riley quickly rubbed the back of his head—eyeing the laughing girl.

"And the fuck yo' problem is?" Riley asked, ticked off from her constant teasing.

"Ha! You cannot fight me!" Ming laughed, kicking her legs in the air as her humor senses breached the subject. Even Huey glanced over at Ming's approach to Riley's once rhetorical demand, _'Riley may be a punk, but wouldn't yield to any provoking from a slim Asian girl.' _Riley looked furious before closing his eyes and sighing—as if he was meditating for a quick second—before he stood up and squeezed his fist.

"Aite Ching-Chong, we gonna brawl," Riley announced, his voice sounding determined and pissed. Huey's eyes quickly shot at Riley, moving to an upright position on the couch, "What the hell are you doing, Riley?"

"Bitch gonna get smacked down, dats what!" Riley said, watching Ming's laughter cease but her smirk remain, "Gotta teach a bitch respect."

"Is that the Western Women Liberation attitude I hear Westerners brag about?" Ming giggled, trying not to stare at him to avoid arousing more laughter. Riley didn't seem fazed—although it was a little over his head—as he approached Ming.

"You're telling her to respect you but you call her Ching-chong, and Hoe?" Huey asked, worried that Riley actually intended to hurt Ming. "Aye, she was talkin' shit first!" Riley shouted, only pissing off Huey as well with his stupid answers.

"We all know that's bullshit, she's like family now—you're not about to hurt her," Huey stood up off the couch and stared Riley down, "Fucking take a joke for once, considering you throw them all the time."

"HUEY! SHUT UP!" Riley screamed, facing towards him now, "Fuckin' talkin' to Ching-chong, not you!" Huey was about to calmly explain his idiocy but Ming surprisingly jumped up on her feet and pointed a finger at Huey, "Yes I agree, shut up."

"See nigga? Even yo' bitch is tellin' you to fuck off!" Riley screamed, then Ming pointed her finger towards Riley, "Wrong, I asked him to merely be quiet. I want him to watch." Riley confusingly glanced at Ming, unsure of her comment, "Da fuck are you tal-"

"I have not fought in a while, I beat up Chinese boys all the time," Ming explained, stretching out her limbs and rolling her shoulders, "Despite my lover's objection, I'd gladly fight—outside of course, for his amusement and my own."

"You wanna take tis' shit outside?" Riley asked, baffled by her word choice.

"Yes, that is what I just said," Ming repeated, causing Huey to angrily glance in her direction, "Aite hoe, come out!" Riley marched towards the front door and Ming followed but was quickly snatched back by Huey, she could tell he was pissed, "You said_, his amusement_, who's?"

"Yours," Ming explained before rolling her eyes, "Duh, why would the dumb black boy be amused about being punched?"

"I'm not amused, you're brought here train! Not to start fights with my brother!" Huey said, increasing the volume of his voice, "I understand he can be difficult but I won't tolerate you kicking his ass in his own house!"

"But you do tolerate him making fun of me?" Ming asked, although she didn't seem bothered, "I don't care but at least be consistent, yes?" Huey angrily shook his head, "You're provoking fights, you already humiliate him fine, you don't need to consent to a fight!"

"….Does it really bother you that much?" Ming asked.

"I don't want to see a crude result between you and him, however it may turn out," Huey sighed, squeezing her shoulders, "You especially, I don't want to see you hurt." Ming's expression turned from annoyance to surprise, before chuckling again.

"Huey! You really think he has ANYTHING on me?" Ming laughed, trying to calm herself. Huey sighed at her arrogance but before he continued Ming explained herself, "He's a kid from this suburb of wealth, I am a girl who learned Martial arts of all kinds to protect myself from criminals during my earliest years—you think he'll win?"

"He's still some hyperactive black kid," Huey explained, doubtful that she fully comprehended the situation. Ming shrugged and broke from his grip as she walked to the door, "So you do not want me to attack him?"

"Yes, don't attack," Huey explained, "I know it's a stretch, but if you must…find a way to deal with him without harmful attacks." Ming cocked an eyebrow, turning her head towards the doorway where Riley once stood. "Pin him down, or wear him out?"

"Wear him out, if it's not too much trouble," Huey asked, but Ming couldn't help and realize the disproportionate power between the two. "You're asking for a lot, and I'm getting very little—you realize this right?"

Huey didn't agree and desired elaboration, "How so?" Ming sighed as she motioned for Huey to follow her outside, "Fact is, I have to restrain myself against someone who deserves this badly, I desire something in return."

"…What do you want?" Huey asked, hopefully she wouldn't demand intercourse. Ming smiled and thought to herself, but before she answered Huey quickly added, "Hey wait, we can decide on this IF I'm satisfied with the job."

"…..Alright, I'll give Riley my best," Ming smiled, walking out to the front lawn and smiling eagerly at Riley. Ming had noticed his obvious decrease in anger as he followed her but didn't seem to have that same agitated attitude. He actually appeared a little unsure of himself, but Ming hoped that personally he still wanted to fight her so that she could flex her muscles.

"Alright," Huey announced, soaking in the feeling of the sun finally setting over the horizon, an occasional cricket starting to chirp sounds towards the pink-to-raven colored sky, "Here's the rules, Riley you better watch where you put your hands."

The younger brother grinned before taking a stance a couple dozen feet away from Ming.

"Ming, you already know what your rules are," Huey said, spectating from afar, Ming didn't break her smirking glare from Riley—still hearing Huey but feeling no need to acknowledge him. Huey rubbed his temple before tossing his hands to the side, "Alright…..have at it."

"Have at it?" Ming repeated, confused by the statement but she quickly caught on when Riley started jumping up and down with his fists in some boxing stationary position. "Come at me, Ching-Chong!" Ming confusingly watched Riley as he needlessly hopped up and down, making silly boxing gestures as he circled her.

"What are you doing?" Ming asked, seeing some similarity in his hopping to a Bruce Lee film she once watched, "You…..think you are Bruce Lee or something? Your hopping is much too high, it's useless." Riley didn't respond and immediately rushed towards her, putting up his fists and continuing his bouncing which to Ming made him look like he was skipping towards her.

"Ha! HAHA!" Ming's laughter continued as Riley came towards her, upon realizing she was laughing his anger sparked again and he swung his right fist towards her laughing face, "Stupid ass hoe!" Ming quickly moved her right foot slightly behind her and used her left hand to grab his arm. Riley didn't even realize it but as she dodged and grabbed he suddenly felt a breath-taking twist in his wrist. Ming then lowered her twisting grasp and his body unwillingly followed as he was forced to make a flip and land somewhat harshly on his back.

Ming had grabbed and flipped him on his back via some wrist grab.

"What th- *cough*, eh, the fuck?" Riley said, astonished by his sudden predicament on the ground. Ming looked down at him with that familiar smirk on her face, she then looked over at Huey who with his arms folded looking back at her.

"You had enough?" Ming asked, "Because I have not."

"Yo' where you learn dat!" Riley grabbed at her legs but felt Ming's hands clasps his before swinging him up on his feet, and then kicking his legs and forcing him to fall back on the grass. Ming seemed to be enjoying herself as she walked away from Riley, knowing his movements as he jumped on her back but he immediately felt her bend over and forced Riley to fall off and slam into the ground.

"Not as fun as I thought," Ming said. Riley confusingly got up and attempted to hit her, but again she grabbed his wrist and made a huge circular motion which forced him to jump up and nail himself into the ground. Huey watched as Riley continuously tried to attack her but she just tossed him onto the ground in one way or another, Ming walking back and forth a smirk glued on her face as she again took her foot and deliberately tripped Riley.

After a while, Riley ceased his fighting and breathed heavily as his left cheek remained stationed in the grass—being tripped for a 26th time. Ming with her hands behind her back watched him, waiting for him to jump up at her but he didn't.

"You give up?" Ming asked, watching his body puff and shrink on the ground as Riley tried to catch his breath. Riley slowly arouse from the ground—with minor injuries—and looked over at Ming, his body feeling too tired and insufficient to beat her, "Y-Yeah…..i'm out."

"That means you should apologize for threatening me, your 'almost' sister," Ming demanded. Riley looked to his shoes before back up at her and nodding, "Sorry…Ming." Ming snapped her fingers in delight as she heard that, "Oh okay, everything is fine now."

"Yes, Ming," Riley huffed as he slowly made his way passed Huey and towards the door. Ming blinked before realizing something, "Oh Riley, you can still say 'Ching-chong', I like the nickname." Riley oddly watched her approach Huey and talk about something, he sighed as he stretched his back out and walked back inside—trying not to be noticed.

"Satisfied with my rough Aikido?" Ming whispered, her body abnormally close to Huey's.

"Yes, you handled it better than I thought," Huey watched her arms slowly arise and wrap around his lower waist. Ming smirked at his comment—although a little hard for Huey to see considering her height—her hands merely rubbing his backside but not embracing in a hug. Huey remained stagnated, curious at her levels of so-so flirtation. He felt her head rest on his chest as she slowly moved to a coupled squeeze.

"At 11 o' clock, I want you to come downstairs and join me—without the others knowing," Ming explained to him, her mind wandering excitedly but she was careful not to show it—not wanting to spoil the surprise. Huey thought carefully about the directions, taking his own hand and placing in on top of her head, "When everyone will be asleep."

"Yes," Ming looked up at him with joyful desperation, "I want us to do this, every Sunday night at the exact same time."

"Is this someth-"

"I do not want to spoil it," Ming quickly explained, looking back down at his chest in embarrassment. Huey couldn't help but swallow an ever-persistent buildup of saliva—swallowing which was ever-more audible to Ming. The Chinese girl then separated from Huey rather abruptly and without saying anything else. She rushed in the house—careful not to look back—and tried to find Riley, just to shrug off some of the embarrassment.

'_I don't think he wants to do it,'_ Ming thought to herself, quickly looking back at the empty doorway before rushing up the stairs,_ 'I'll have to make sure I don't mess it up.'_

Huey picked at his fingernail while he contemplated the situations Ming was likely to force onto him, unfortunately nothing seemed that good. While he enjoyed her body, her hard-headedness to engage in direct sexual penetration coupled with her either careless or disregard for protection against reproductive consequences bothered him.

'_Of course I want sex, but it's a fucking Asian baby-momma I don't want,_' Huey watched a very dissembled and nearly transparent cloud float by in the now near darkening purple sky, isolated and different from the rest of the clear stratosphere._ 'There's a good possibility that sex symbolizes something deeper in China, knowing how sentimental they are about miniscule shit.'_

"Well, what are you up to?" Huey heard a voice emit, from the sidewalk. At first he hadn't recognized it it but he looked up and quickly remembered it's origin, "Nothing much, Michael." His black friend Michael Ceaser approached him with a friendly smile.

"I was wandering around and next thing I know I'm at your house, dude," Michael said, reaching his hand out in co-ordination with Huey's for a quick handshake. Huey was a little stunned by his presence, any contact with any close friend pre-Ming's contact just felt foreign. It was another glaring reminder that Ming had changed him in a mere couple days, but admittedly it seemed more like the relationship started long before—at the first kickball game.

"Then I see you, staring at the ground," Michael laughed, stuffing his hands in his pockets for warmth, "It was a little hard to see at first, it's almost night now—but I assumed you're looking for CIA tracking devices."

Huey rolled his eyes at his sarcasm before nodding his head, "Well I was staring at the ground—albeit because I was pondering, not looking."

"Wanna tell me why?" Michael asked, nodding his head towards the sidewalk.

"Sure," Huey said, walking with Michael Ceaser on the sidewalk and away from the house, he could see the benefits of talking to someone else new for once—thankfully a more intelligent black person.

They walked down the now darkened streets, the neighborhood just barely illuminated by the now activating lampposts and dark bluish sky. Huey had kept quiet for a second, contemplating how to proceed on the bothersome subject. Michael waited impatiently, never being more excited whenever Huey felt the need to ask him for some form of advice or interrogation.

"Is this questioning, or walking?" Michael asked.

"…..Alright, what if I was dating a White girl, how would you view me?" Huey asked, relaxing himself a little as Michael laughed and teetered on the question, "Aren't you already, at least halfway?" Huey felt dumbfounded by the response before snarling upon realization, "Jasmine is still black, even if she has more white blood, society views her and even a little darker version like me to be black—as if I mind."

"Alright, well she is p-"

"Wait, who the fuck cares I'm not dating her," Huey pointed out quickly, immediately thinking of how Ming and Jasmine would even interact with each other. Michael quickly slapped Huey on the shoulder, "Right dude, well anyways it would be funny in a hypocritical way—considering your hate for 'Whitey' and all."

"I don't hate white people, I just hate ignorance which usually goes hand-in-hand with white people so you might have a point," Huey grinned, find the humor in his own statement as Michael blew it off.

"Anyways, what if I was dating a Hispanic girl?" Huey asked, not really caring personally as he inched himself towards the subject. Michael's lips curled deviously before cocking his eyebrow and tilting his head to the side, "They have nice assists, a lot like black girls, and easy to understand with a black person." Huey glared at him, seeing his eyes wander a bit as he tried to conjure up the words to describe his answer, "But their assists….major emphasis on the 'ass' part, is great—it's my dream girl, man."

"You have a thing for Latinas?" Huey asked.

"Hell yeah dude, how'd you know?" Michael asked, causing Huey to shrug humorously, "The way you describe them is like you were in heaven, you watch a little too much porn dude." Michael immediately looked around embarrassingly, scratching his scalp to ease himself.

"Asian girls, what do you think of them?" Huey said, now spitting out the truthful question.

Michael grinned before shrugging, "Not the typical question for a Black guy."

Huey stuck out his lip and nodded, agreeing with the statement, "It isn't, unless they're Filipino or Japanese but in this case I mean say…..Korean, or Chinese."

"East Asians, right?" Michael asked for clarification.

"Yeah, what do you think about that?" Huey asked, again getting a brief silence from Michael. He seemed a little tongue twisted and didn't have much of an answer, or at least was trying to alter his original.

"Well there are hardly any Asians here, we don't live in the West Coast," Michael pointed out before rubbing his chin, "I know back in Brooklyn there was some but us and the Hispanics were pretty indifferent about them."

"What do you mean?" Huey asked, "You just ignored them?"

"No, there's a few of them on East and South sides of Brooklyn but….they were just weird, they owned the Chinese food and liquor stores," Michael explained, Huey carefully analyzed his back-and-forth expressions. "Especially with the Chinese and Koreans, nobody liked them back in the 90's but…..now they're just kind of there, watching us as we enter their stores and always keeping their kids away from us and the Mexicans," Michael explained carefully, "I hesitate to say racists, they're just…..naive, I guess?"

"What about being in a relationship with their girls?" Huey asked, getting a curious glance from Michael, "That doesn't happen, the Mexicans, Blacks, and some Whites don't talk to them, and they didn't talk to us—it's an unspoken agreement."

"Oh…..so you di-"

"Wait, I knew a black dude who had dated a Japanese girl, but the Japanese were small and few, different and I couldn't tell them from another so I can't be specific—you should ask someone from Oakland, Berkeley, or South of San Francisco but not here," Michael shrugged, digging in his pocket for a piece of gum.

"What would happen if…..I were to date one?" Huey asked, to which Michael shrugged again, "I wouldn't give a shit because I know you understand Asian culture, but after half of the Black community shuts the fuck up from making _'Ching-chong, ding-dong'_ noises at you, then everyone would probably wonder what you see exactly, or If their parents have shot at you, yet."

"Agreed, my girl's grandfather purportedly don't trust me for shit, and Riley won't cut out the Bruce Lee sound effects," Huey groaned.

"…Your girl? Wait, you're dating someone?!" Michael exclaimed, Huey immediately realized his error and covered his face in humiliation, "And she's Asian?!" Huey sighed and nodded, "Yeah you caught me, I'm dating a Chinese girl."

"Holy shit, what Chinese girl? There's like….a couple of them here," Michael asked, immediately energized by the uncovered facts. "She's a foreign girl, came some days ago but I met her over a year ago." Michael immediately began to giggle and nod his head excitedly, "How good is her English? What store does her parent's own here? Does she wear a Sailor suit?"

"Great, none, and no that's Japanese," Huey correct, Michael eagerly grabbed his shoulders, "You nabbed some Asian chick, you must have Yellow Fever."

Huey shook his head harshly at the inevitable mention of that, "No I don't, she wasn't even that attractive to me when I met her….but she grew on me and despite my efforts I can't take my hands off her."

"Holy shit, you're probably scaring her with your big black hands," Michael teased, throwing his hands on Huey's shoulders and shaking him around, jokingly.

"Nonsense, she's not that kind of Asian," Huey correct, removing his hands from his shoulders, "She's interested in Western culture, her Grandfather is wealthy but she originated from the poor—she's basically a Dragon Lady in training."

"Where does she live?" Michael asked.

"With us, she competes in International Kickball tournaments and was brought to me for training, as crazy as that sounds you have to believe me," Huey explained, although Michael didn't seem to mystified by this.

"Whatever, I can't wait to see the reaction on everyone's face tomorrow as we get our first foreign student, and the 3rd Asian in our class," Michael said, enthralled by the situation, "Wait, don't tell everyone just yet—I need to assess the situation and see how people treat her."

"They'll make jokes and ask questions, then again we don't even know if she'll be in our class or not, it's a 1/6th chance with 7th grade classes," Michael reminded Huey, offering a piece of gum to him which he promptly rejected.

"I hope she does well, she'll be sent back to China by the end of the year I think," Huey grumbled, feeling an ache in his stomach as he said that.

"Wait….then who cares? She'll be as good as gone by the end of the year, if you get attached you'll only make it hard on yourself," Michael cautiously pointed out, Huey wanted to close his ears as he painfully explained the truth. "She earlier talked about devising a plan but I haven't a clue how it will work, her Grandfather is a member of America's Debt Holding Club."

Michael blankly looked at him before realizing the joke, "Oh, he's a People's Republican of China official?"

"I was over-exaggerating, they don't hold much debt at all actually, and it's Republic, not Republican," Huey quickly fixed before chuckling to himself, "They're not THAT evil, that's for sure." Michael nodded and looked behind him, realizing they had walked a long-while and that it was getting late. Suddenly he had become conscious of the environment, it was pitch dark and some neighbors of Caucasian description had come out to stare cautiously.

"…..Dude, what's the time?" Huey asked.

"Hmm…," Michael withdrew his iPhone and quickly spotted the time, "Its 10:59, Post Meridiem by the way."

"Shit," Huey grumbled before turning around, "I was supposed to be downstairs with Ming at Eleven!"

"Downstairs? You're already watching movies together?" Michael asked, following Huey as he speed walked back to his home. "I don't know what she has planned, she's already groping me and talking about sex."

"Lucky bastard," Michael grumbled.

"Dude don't follow me, you should go home and sleep," Huey said, quickening his pace.

"Hell no, I want to see this foreign chick of yours, I'll be thinking about it all night if I don't," Michael laughed, trying to keep up.

-At the Freeman's Residence- -

Huey banged on the door softly as Michael ran up to the doorway beside him. Huey could tell that everyone—besides Ming—was likely asleep due to the lack of noise and the only source of light coming from downstairs. Judging by its constant slithering and flickering, it was probably some kind of candle. The boys could hear somewhat loud stomping coming towards the door, for some reason the two kids immediately stepped back from the door which swiftly opened inwards.

"Woah….," Michael gasped as he looked up and down at the girl in the doorway.

Ming looked incredibly pissed off.

She stood there in the doorway with a very sexy Chinese 'qipao' going all the way up to her hips and highlighting her now apparent hourglass figure—at least hip-wise. Her hair had been done in a bun which was held together by a blue ribbon. Her actual shoulder-less qipao dress was a silky white, pattered with blue flowers. She looked a lot more sexually stereotypical in an Oriental manner.

"I said, Eleven o' clock! Not Eleven twenty-eight!" She screamed at Huey, then looking over at the other more mysterious black kid. Judging by his hair she at first thought it was Riley, but remembering that he was asleep and further examination of the hair, she understood it was some friend of his.

"Wow, you're a knock-out," Michael said, observing her body_, 'Not much in the chest department but makes up with everything else.'_

"She doesn't normally wear such tight and revealing dresses," Huey announced, perfecting the cue for Ming's angry glare at him.

"You were off fucking around when you should have been here! You need to say NOTHING!" Ming scolded, shocking Huey in her language as he had never heard her use 'fucking' in English before.

"…..Oh it's that serious," Huey said before awkwardly walking inside the house, Michael humorously watched him submit to her before turning around and tipping his head towards him. Doing the 'Black people nod'.

"Have fun, I'm sure you'll have a dull night," Michael joked, his eyebrows popping up and down.

"What the hell does that mean!" Ming asked, clinching her fists. Michael quickly frowned at her response and quickly backed away from her.

"Ming, he's being sarcastic—look I'll see you tomorrow and we can have a real introduction and everything," Huey promised, gesturing for him to leave. Ming huffed and glared at him backing away before smiling again, "Alright sure, hey Ming, I'm Michael Cea-"

Ming quickly slammed the door upon realizing the time she was wasting time listening to him and walked away from Huey. The black kid was stunned in her rudeness but slowly followed, the entire house was dark and the only lights were coming from the living room. He walked towards the coffee table where the candles had been set, four fat candles with weird—presumably Chinese writing—wrapped around it.

Huey was enthralled by the table in front of him, with the candles at each corner, an Chinese-looking jade teapot in the middle with two white cups, and two small plates with soy sauce in a tiny saucer and nicely designed chopsticks. Huey looked over at the couch which had two huge white pillows from the closet, presumably for them to sit on.

"Get changed! I want sweat pants and a shirt, take off your jacket!" He heard Ming scream from the kitchen. He questioned the volume of her demands if she was truly intending to keep Granddad and Riley asleep, following her orders and digging in the downstairs laundry room for some clothes he might have left in the dryer.

He quickly changed, just going along with the process and found himself in a long white shirt and black track pants. He could hear Ming messing with some things in the kitchen before ending abruptly, Huey silently rushed to the couch and took a seat.

The entire house being dark besides the candle illuminated living room felt exotic, but oddly awkward like a haunted house. He couldn't help but think Riley and Granddad was watching him in the shadows.

"At least you can do some things I ask, sometimes," Ming mumbled, holding a semi-large platter of dumplings, presumably pot stickers.

"How did you get potstickers?"

"Mr. Freeman drove me to the Asian market shortly after you disappeared."

"You bought these for me?"

"No, I made them from scratch, for you."

Huey swallowed that again persistent saliva in his mouth as Ming emerged from the darkness and placed the platter down on the table. Huey could smell how delicious it was, he never got sick of food like potstickers. Ming eyed him disappointedly as she walked over and sat down beside him, bitterly grabbing her chopsticks and digging into the platter.

Huey watched her carefully, feeling sour himself on disappointing her so much but he couldn't help and also be overjoyed that this was merely a late-night snack and not something pushing his hormones. At least not completely, her Chinese outfit kept drawing his stares.

"Your qipao," Huey said, calling for her attention, "I didn't know they made them for younger people."

Ming looked over and sighed before grabbing the teapot and pouring more of the white tea into her cup, then distributing some to Huey's after he quickly finished his cup. "They don't usually, this was custom made for me when doing a school presentation."

Huey's eyes widened, again examining the non-existent sleeves which showed off her shoulders, and the fact that the garment only covered her posterior—her legs and thighs completely revealed.

"Your qipao is beautiful, it's very sexy on you," Huey admitted, getting an awkward glance from Ming, "I don't mind the complement, if only it didn't sound so forced."

Huey shook his head enthusiastically and chuckled, "Absolutely not, I'm dead serious…..I can't take my eyes off it, and you." Ming blushed by the overwhelmingly positive complement, she didn't expect him to be so direct. Instinctively she shook her shoulders and popped her eyebrows, stationing a pot sticker in front of her lips, "Perhaps in a minute you can tell me how good the fabric feels."

"But, I can't imagine strict Chinese schools allowing you to wear this at a play," Huey pointed out to which Ming quickly sipped her tea and laughed to herself.

"Of course they didn't, when I told them what outfit I wanted to wear my Grandfather was called up and…..wow, he beat me on the spot. I had told the makers and designers what I had wanted and my Grandfather paid for it without paying much attention to what exactly I asked for, and after beating me he got me some ugly pink and green one with sleeves and huge dark pink baggy pants," Ming grinned, putting the cup down.

"But after finding out that I would see you, I couldn't help but dig it out and bring it to you," Huey smiled a little to himself upon hearing this, it was surely satisfying to be the center of one girl's attention, "It worked, and I like your hair in a bun as well."

"Eh, I wouldn't wear it around like this, sometimes it's too much maintenance," Ming said, looking over at Huey directly and observing his new clothing and that stern yet neutral glare of his—she met it with a smile. "School starts tomorrow, so I wish us the best of study, but first I want us to enjoy the night," Ming scooted over a little, sitting right next to him.

Huey glanced down at her body again, the white qipao with blue flowers and design and her light-beige looking legs tanned with the orange flare of the candles aroused him.

Then again, that was her intention.

"Feel me," Ming said, tapping Huey's hand and twisting her body towards him so that she was facing him with her thighs squishing against each other, "Play with my qipao if you want to." Huey knew he couldn't reject sanely, and that damn outfit and hairstyle just kept pulling his attention.

His hand reached out and softly felt the neck-pads on her outfit, his fingers digging in-between the suit and her neck. Ming blushed and carefully sat still as Huey tickled her neck and then dropped his hands around her bare shoulders.

"The zipper is on the back," Ming shuttered.

"No need to be hasty, I said I liked the qipao," Huey explained, his hands then covered the somewhat bulging area on her chest and proceeded to press his palms against her. Ming blushed madly as she reached out her left hand and carefully tried to return the favor, her hands felt around his tight stomach.

"You want me to wear this to your school tomorrow?" Ming asked, feeling Huey's hands make butterflies in her stomach when he squeezed her sides.

"I don't want you to be talked about, it will be between us—only I get to see and feel this," Huey said, sounding oddly demanding as he leaned his head in and signaled for a kiss. Ming smiled and puckered her lips as well, waiting intensely for their lips to connect. It turned her on immensely to be told that her body had to be restricted for him, and any alternations would be the decision of his.

Their lips connected and eagerly stuck together as their tongues seemed to be the junction point for their slobber and eager oral fondling. Ming always got a little hazy when kissing Huey, not only was it the ultimate form of defiance but more importantly it was with someone she enjoyed pleasing. Huey never thought he'd be subjected to such sexual and emotional desires, but he found himself betraying his pledge as he let his guard down for Ming.

Huey's hands slowly slipped under the qipao dress-like garment and pulled against the intruding undergarments she oddly had on. "Why did you wear underwear?" Huey asked, quickly breaking the kiss.

"Give you something to fiddle with," Ming explained, quickly locking lips with him again. Huey smiled briefly and Ming took the opportunity to lick his lips erotically before bending her head down and licking obsessively at his neck. Huey held her head for a minute as he sunk himself in enjoyment over the licking, while his right hand remained under her qipao.

"Your underwear feels oddly damp," Huey explained.

"Oddly?" Ming chuckled before taking her own hand and slipping it in his sweat pants, "Are you using that Riley-logic? You should know why."

"I do," Huey admitted, pulling the fabric of her underwear away to expose her glossy orbs protecting her pinker entrance, "But it was quick, you must've thought about me while I was gone." Ming embarrassingly remained quiet, still feeling around his own private aspects and only getting minor shivers from Huey.

"It's a good thing, we must legitimately love each other," Huey said, taking his index finger and pushing aside her lower lips and pushing in his larger finger. Ming gripped his shoulder before continuing on, using his soft boxers to create swifter friction as she proceeded to stimulate him.

"Stop trying to please me all the time," Huey demanded, taking his hand off her hair-bun and pulling her own hand out of his pants and pushing Ming back down on the couch. She could feel his finger accidentally slip out of her as she collapsed on her back.

"You're fingers are so big," Ming whispered, feeling overwhelmed by the likelihood of mass-pleasure she'd be receiving.

"I'll be confiscating your underwear," Huey grabbed the small flaps of her qipao and threw them upwards to see her lower crotch. Huey kneeled down a little and grabbed the sides of her garment, pulling the underwear only half way down her legs before stopping at her knees, "Actually I think this looks cute right here."

"I hope it's to your satisfactory," Ming said, clasping her hands together as she felt Huey's stare at her clit for a second or two. "Of course it is Ming," Huey's fingers brushed against her labia menora and then squeezed her larger cream folds together, covering her pinker insides.

"Ming, I'm thankful for the meal, so tonight is your night exclusively," Huey said before bending down and pushed his lips against her vagina. Ming clinched her feet as the feel of his lips lock with her own vaginal lips, he blew a little air onto her clitoris and breathed in her scent.

Huey's tongue then slowly breached his open mouth and slowly slid against her sensitive insides, it's wetness dripping into the lower entrance. Ming clinched from the feeling of his tongue slowly penetrating her, before suddenly feeling it rapidly dip inside her. She reacted quickly by trying to squeeze her legs together but Huey held them, quickly lapping at her insides now.

"Huey!" Ming cried, trying her best to keep her voice down, "Its….ah, Mmmn!"

Huey could hear her cries which encouraged him to lick even deeper, her sour arousing taste made him desperate for more. Ming covered her mouth when feeling Huey suck up juices and wiggle his tongue inside her, then blowing harshly in her insides like a balloon.

Ming's left hand clasped onto Huey's scalp, using his hair as a good grip when he licked harshly. He was teasing her, sometimes he would lick around her and then dab his tongue straight inside of her. Ming's eyes darted around the dark room briefly as for a minute she thought her Grandfather was standing right next to her.

She sighed in relief before squealing a little, uncontrollably as Huey's swirling and slobbering inside of her was starting to push her over the edge.

"Yes! Huey, do it more!" Ming demanded, her lower insides tingled a bit, reminding her of the bath time they had this morning. His tongue was stellar, and much preferred over his fingers Ming realized as she felt her orgasm coming about.

"Huey! Huey I'm going to do it!" Ming cried, Huey quickly stopped and teased her, "Well have at it, I'm thirsty." He then pushed his lips back in and licked continuously inside her, Ming's head started to blur as she felt her lower muscles lose control.

"I…..I AH!" Ming let out one last gasp as he once soft feelings down-low fluttered rapidly before settling down. Huey felt very surreal about this and slowly moved away from her privates, observing the unresponsive Ming who laid there breathing heavily.

"That's it for tonight," Huey announced, popping one of the lasting pot stickers in his mouth and taking the plates to the kitchen. Ming's astonished breathing turned to a concern grin as she slowly moved up and watched Huey re-enter the living room, fixing up the table and removing things. Ming's eyes quickly caught his rather extended member stretching through his pants.

"Huey, don't pack up yet," Ming warned, but Huey ignored her and continued on. Ming was surely satisfied but she also felt unsatisfactory as only half of what she intended to do today was accomplished. Fixing her qipao a little and feeling to see if her hair-bun was still okay she wobbled to the floor and sat on her knees, similar to how a Japanese person would sit.

Huey walked back in and quickly halted when seeing her, "What's up?"

"I must give you what you want from my own mouth," Ming smiled, winking at him. Huey grinned but shook his head, refusing. Ming blinked before frowning and stretching her hands out in confusion, "Can you explain why? You also didn't want me to please you in the tub, but I got to it anyways."

"It's nothing Ming, I'm more pleased when I please you," Huey explained, but Ming knew he was lying.

"If that's the case, I would insist for my own pleasure that I please you," Ming motioned with her hands to come forth but Huey remained still, his arms folded.

"Ming, we've had enough tonight and…I don't feel comfortable with you blowing me," Huey admitted, rubbing his hair.

"Why?" Ming asked, but Huey refused to sit and talk about it—walking over to the table and blowing the candles out. The room immediately went black, finding new illumination from the moonlight. "Please Ming, its dirty….and not suitable for you to put your delicate mouth on."

Ming felt extraordinarily complimented by such honest words, but then found disapproval in the way he simply belittled himself.

"Can I at least kiss it good night? Just one kiss, I won't suck on it," Ming asked honestly, arising to her feet and grabbing on Huey so that he wouldn't leave. "I'll even sleep with my qipao on if you let me, I just can't bear to not pay you back."

"As long as you say you love me it's fine," Huey told her, but Ming didn't let him loose, "C'mon Ming, I don't need you to kiss my dick for me to get you're willingly. Just your willingness to do it is enough."

"You know, an African Proverb once said 'Love has to be shown by deeds not words'," Ming quickly reminded him, causing Huey to pause for a minute. "I would love to say it to you, but we'd both love it if I just….did it."

"I find it impressive that you'd quote an African proverb, so I'll think on it," Huey said, turning around and feeling for her shoulders. Then he turned her around and unzipped her qipao, Ming realized what he was doing as she then tried to wiggle out of it.

"Your Asian garment is far too attractive and expensive for you to wear to bed," Huey said, pulling it off of her, "Besides, I thought we agreed on naked sleeping."

"It's not a representation of wealth you know?" Ming reminded him.

"But it's white? Such a color with its pattern is seen as expensive," Huey explained, tossing in on his shoulders and leaving Ming naked with only her underwear on—but it didn't matter considering it was almost pitch black.

"How about this, I'll wear it and other clothing I have whenever you're home, so long as I can give _'it' _a good night kiss," Ming offered, but Huey wasn't sold, "That 'it' is my penis I presume?"

"Just tell me why you're so against me pleasing you," Ming said, rubbing his shoulders, "And then I can see what I can do to help you."

* * *

AN: Question for viewers and reviewers, would you rather the characters have direct intercourse soon? Or perhaps no sex at all and it can remain where it's at. This story again is a Lemon story but the plot will get heavy soon so I question if readers would prefer a sex sequence or more build up?

Review and see Chapter next time.


	5. Establishing a Checkpoint: Oxford

"Why do you refuse my offerings to please you?" Ming asked, following Huey in the dark as he hung up her qipao in the downstairs closet. She was almost bare naked, with her underwear being the only item of clothing remaining on her body. She sensed Huey shift around her and stick a finger in her bun, then pulling it and letting the hair fall down to her shoulders.

"Come on, I need an answer," Ming demanded.

"There's too many dilemmas; you could get hurt, my fluids could leak, we're not ready until I say so," Huey explained, tapping his fingers on the stairwell's handle. Ming followed the noise and accompanied Huey up the stairs, but she wasn't satisfied with that answer.

"You're too uptight, it makes no sense."

"The last thing I want to do is fuck you the night before school, it's already later than usual," Huey noted, bummed by the the glowing 11:01pm on the clock. Ming climbed onto the bed with Huey, excusing him as he crawled the closest to the wall.

"I'm starting to think that you don't like me as much as you say," Ming groaned and slid into the covers bitterly, "You are trying to save your first time for someone else."

"Ming, you know that's bullshit."

"Then prove me wrong."

"I have no condoms."

"No, let me taste you from below."

Huey frowned at her alluring comment, an ever-occurring thought of Ming with some form of infection on her tongue was haunting. He could almost hear Riley shout, 'You only live once, Nigga!' and unfortunately that _Riley-logic_ sounded pretty nice right now. Something about a black dick in the mouth of an East-Asian girl sounded inevitable for medical issues or disease, he couldn't explain it himself but however attractive, just didn't feel right for the two races.

Perhaps he _is_ racist.

"You think too much," Ming scolded, still sitting up in the bed and watching Huey stare at the sheets, "I can already see you looking at all your choices regarding sex."

Huey looked at her and then his eyes rolled back down to the pillows as he felt the urge to simply let go of his issues. "Tell me what bothers you," Ming asked, resting a hand in his afro and fiddling her hair through its fuzzy rows.

"What bothers me is that you might get sick," Huey's mind danced scarcely around the subject of sexually transmitted diseases or infections.

"Like a sex-disease?" Ming questioned, Huey shook his head, "Yes."

"Don't worry yourself about such things, you have tasted me already and I have no problem returning the favor," Ming explained before cuddling in with Huey, resting his head on her chest. "Look at this from my perspective: you are a girl in China, who has to study and tire herself out from a sport you did not choose to play, who was only ever beaten by a cute black boy, but was quickly scolded and punished after."

Huey immediately jumped at the mention of that, locking his eyes with hers, "Punished you how?"

"He hit me a lot, its nothing new to be honest," Ming explained before silencing the further questioning from Huey and pushing his head back down, "That black boy is the only one who ever fit to your standards, and you think about him and love for every night, but you have to wake up to a cruel Grandfather who uses your skills as a means to impress his friends and gamble with his enemies. You are told you'll never see the black boy again, who lives in that beautiful country called 'America', which by the way 'America' in Chinese-Mei guo-literally means Beautiful country."

"I've heard about that bullshit once," Huey snarled, "Beautiful if you're white."

"Anyways, your father tells you that the only person who ever beat you will now be your trainer, that black boy from the beautiful country. What would you do?" Ming asked, scratching his scalp which made Huey shutter, "Yes I know, you'd try and develop a relationship."

"So imagine how you'd feel if the lover of yours says he returns the feelings, but doesn't let you do anything?" Ming asked, immediately stopping the scratching. Huey didn't answer because anything besides the obvious would be stupid to say, but he had to express his feelings on the subject.

"I simply don't want an STI or an STD," Huey reminded her, "But if we're on the same page, then there's no reason to avoid this anymore." Ming's body stiffened at his clearance for sex and direct intimate relations. Her face was stern as she grabbed his bare shoulders and pulled her mouth to his ear, softly blowing in it for a minute-then she whispered:

"Then let me do, sucky-sucky fo' you."

"You know, a Vietnamese whore said that right? Are you Vietnamese now?"

"...Well, they make good Pho don't they? Does not sound too bad," Ming joked, observing his half-silhouetted face from the projecting lamp.

"I know racism is kind-of a useless term for Chinese people because you don't comprehend it in an American sense, but don't go around saying those things-its a the dream of every fat white nerd to hear that from their yellow prostitutes," Huey explained, cringing at her stellar impersonations of broken English mixed with her already obvious_ English isn't the first language_ accent.

"If you insist," Ming announced a little disappointingly before laying back into the bed, "Jiaozi can go fuck, I should have made Pho instead."

"You didn't say that right," Huey said, feeling oddly reactionary to the statement, "Its 'jiaozi can go fuck itself', you forgot the 'itself' part."

He could hear Ming quietly groan to herself and remain quiet.

"But don't worry, you usually don't make mistakes," Huey stated, resting his eyes slowly, "Its later-start Monday tomorrow so school starts an hour and thirty-minutes later than it normally does." Ming seemed to laugh to herself at the idea before reaching over and turning off the lamp, she disregarded that as another odd thing in America.

"Good night, Huey."

The black kid's pupils shifted towards her presumed darkened location as he felt her warm hand rest on his flaccid penis. Like her, he decided to sleep naked tonight without even questioning it. He enjoyed her touching him, her fingers softly shifted around his balls with her palm covering his small length.

Huey's hands then found its way slowly around her thighs and as she slowly parted her legs, he rested his hands on her folds. Ming felt his finger remained stationed in-between her orbs, realizing his retaliation against her own actions.

_'Mutually assured pleasure,'_ Huey thought, knowing Ming likely had a huge smiled stretched across her face.

**-Monday Morning-**

"Xūn ròu?" Ming asked, "Its called beh...con, right?"

"What now?" Mr. Freeman questioned, observing her chew the crunchy meat. Huey looked over from across the table and nodded, "Yes, bacon."

"It tastes...salty," Ming analyzed, chewing the rest of it up before licking her lips and slowly finding herself drawn to the taste, "I need another piece, its very thin and much more salty and crunchy!" Huey poked at his cheesy eggs mixed with bacon pieces in it, he found himself glancing up at the girl every second.

Huey again watched as her cute bronze lips hovered above and her teeth snapped the brown piece of bacon. His eyes then dropped to her throat as it pulsed and sucked in briefly, then his eyes went back to her face as a whole. Her slightly brownish, olive yellow-like skin-tone stretching against her lunar crest-like jaw and dimples. Her jet-black hair resting as a backdrop behind her head with her light blue atmospheric glow around her well brushed bristles.

Huey realized that all he did for most of his experiences with her is analyze her. He kept looking at her and observing her beautiful Eastern features coupled with her strong yet youth-like stature.

The best part to him, is that this creation of beauty was willingly to be an advocate for him. But then his head dropped back down to his plate. Huey questioned why he was so fascinated with her, he was aware and educated in the universe that is 'Asia's Cultures', so he shouldn't have been so interested and yet he was. He already knew the answers to his Asian questions but he wanted to ask them anyways, just to hear Ming's answer.

He yearned to study Confucianism and contrast it with Buddhism with her.

To have tea with her again, after a match of Kung-Fu or some such action.

To debate the objectives and reason of China's Military and Economic rise, and oddly enough he enjoyed then lecturing her about how _She's in the West_ now and how more reasonable Western culture is to humans-unless you're Black.

The novelty of having this Asian girl entrust a Black family to take care of her, then fall in love with one of its members was too baffling for him.

He just enjoyed the opportunity to put himself in this bubble.

'I think I'm becoming an Asiaphile, or is that the appropriate term? I don't have Yellow Fever, Ming's the only Asian I ever really fell in love with, but the culture...the culture,' Huey looked at her again but shockingly she had already been staring back at him, an innocent smile on her face.

Perhaps this wouldn't be such a big deal to him if he were from the West Coast instead.

She seemed to despise or disregard her own culture, so attempting to engage in Asian studies seemed to be a one-sided thing-but its worth a shot.

"Ming, after school I'm going to the library," Huey announced, "I want another book."

"That's how you sho' the bitch, America?" Riley asked in disbelief.

"The_ bitch_?!" Mr. Freeman screeched.

"Normally he calls me 'hoe', I know they're bad but I like the names. It's_ Riley_ after all, he means no harm," Ming casually said, only igniting Mr. Freeman further. Riley held his arms folded with a worried look on his face. "Granddad, its not the 60's anymore, women don't mind it."

"Says who?" Mr. Freeman asked.

Huey noticed Ming was again obsessively reading something on her little phone, likely another passage about 'American sayings' and such ridiculousness. She smirked before looking at Riley and Mr. Freeman argue, "Yeah, take him to De-tro-eet!" (Detroit).

Huey immediately rolled his eyes and walked away, getting his backpack and motioning for Ming to follow him. The girl eagerly followed him after grabbing her backpack and clasping Riley's shoulder thus pulling him away from the fuming Grandfather.

The trio walked to the Light-rail underground station but it was extraordinarily awkward with Riley being the main cause. First it started out with silent but playful hand touching sessions from Ming, Huey subtly accepted it every time their fingers brushed against each other-Riley was quick to loudly point that out.

Then Huey tried to clasp hands with each other but that also failed because Riley accused them loudly on the train of being 'gay', which didn't make any sense but they disregarded him, irritated. Ming and Huey hurriedly exited the station and tried walking away as quickly as possible but Riley caught up with them and shouted obscenities.

"Hey Riley, I forgot where school is: Graham Way or King Street?" Huey asked, grabbing Ming's shoulders and letting Riley walk in front of them.

"I dunno, I think its King but I ain't bitchin' if we don't get there," Riley said, walking slightly ahead of Huey. Huey groaned before trying to suggest the other, "I think its actually Graham, so lets try that one first."

"You've gone to this school before and you don't remember where to go?" Ming asked, but Huey put a finger to his lips. The Chinese girl frowned at him in confusion before feeling a hand rest softly on her tailbone covered by her blue spandex daisy-dukes. Her lips curled in satisfied realization as she felt his hand cup her curvy behind. His body managed to move closer and she welcomed it as he groped her in public, but discreetly as her mind fluttered with that 'freedom' shock again.

"I'm just making him walk ahead of us," Huey muttered in her ear, his hand gripping her firm right buttock and moving it around, "I approve of this cute summer-looking outfit you wore, shows off your legs and shoulders well." He was referring to the stellar outfit she wore, oddly Californian feeling, with light-blue daisy duke shorts, and a white tank-top stripped with pink and blue colors around the shirt.

Due to the heat, skin on her revealed body (such as shoulders and chest) had darkened a little bit to match the already established color on her face which went from a palish-white to an olive-yellow._ 'She tanned rather quickly,'_ Huey thought to himself, staring at her olive colored neck bone.

"I feel your staring, Huey," Ming whispered, turning towards him and locking her eyes, "Wǒ xǐhuan nǐ de yǎnjīng."

"Wǒ xǐhuan nǐ de Tàidù," Huey replied, complimenting her stature in return for her complement about his eyes as Ming leaned over and pecked his unresponsive lips. Ming looked at him blankly before blushing and turning back around, used to Huey not giving back that 'direct affection' she so willingly gave him.

"You are playing hard to get," Ming said, revealing her suggestive smirk, "Even if you say you love me, I have to make much effort to get a strong reaction."

"Hard to get?" Huey asked, baffled she knew that phrase, "You know what that means?"

"Yes, all Chinese do I think. We watch American movies you know?" Ming explained to her best ability, seeing Huey satisfied with her answer, "Will Smith said it a couple of times, means someone who doesn't want to reveal everything to their love partner-yet."

"Yo, what are y'all doin'?!" Riley shouted.

Huey glared back at him before realizing both himself and Ming had foolishly stepped into the middle of the street. Cars honked wildly as kids indifferently hopped out of the vehicles and waved goodbye to their rushing parents. As Huey realized his sudden predicament, Ming had already locked hands with him and swiftly dragged him across the street in a flash.

The black kid was stunned by the speed in which Ming pulled him, considering her own strength as he suddenly found himself nearly falling on the ground if it weren't for Ming holding his arm upwards.

"Shit, that's some strength I didn't know you had," Huey complemented, stepping up and adjusting himself. Riley looked at him confusingly before staring over at Ming who seemed to be staring down the school building.

"American Junior Secondary School buildings...they are so...nice," Ming seemed to say to herself as she analyzed the place. Looked more like a political office or a museum to her, its newly done cream colored modern stone designs with fake polished wooden designs being the outline for the nearly all-glass hallway entrance. Ming's eyes shifted towards the huge sign saying "Oxford Middle School-Home of the Knights", below it had an odd electronic board sign giving news updates and temperatures.

"I cannot believe this is a school, looks more like a...political office of some sort," Ming could tell that Huey hadn't a clue what she was talking about. Huey then stood in front of her and held his hand out, towards the building.

"Welcome to the breeding grounds for America's narcissistic bastards and apologist white people," Huey preached, walking through the small traffic of children entering the front door. Ming watched the children enter, like their downtown stroll, there were so many White children and occasional Black children.

"So many laowai around here," Ming muttered, staring down each passing kid who also returned her stares with their own awkward looks. She had that strong look in her face so she wasn't bothered by the children who glared back at her.

"Never have I seen so many Whites and Blacks in my life," Ming said, clinging next to Huey like she walked into a dangerous neighborhood.

"If you're in the United States, wouldn't that make you the laowai?" Huey asked, but Ming didn't reply as she tugged onto his arm and he guided her to the classroom. The bell had rung and children took their seats with Ming sitting down next to Huey, sharing the duo-desk. The teacher, Mr. Thompson who was a tall blonde man with a tacky brown and red patterned suit glanced over at Ming before raising an eye-brow.

"What class do you belong to?" He asked, halting his writing on the dry-erase board. Ming didn't know he was talking to her, she had been distracted with the posters on the classroom walls: drawings, writings in English, "Think Differently" with Steve Jobs (never would see that in China), American man on the Moon, and...

"Girl, little girl," The teacher repeated, Ming then calmly looked over at him-a little unsure as to what he wanted, "Yes, sir?" He smiled at her politeness before again repeating, "What class do you belong to? Certainly not this one." The students in the class then started to look in her direction, some students confused to her lack of a response and whispering about it, some of the more rowdy black kids started to smirk to themselves.

"This class, Mr. T-Thom...Thom-pah-k-."

"Thompson, this is the foreign exchange student from China, you should know about her if you read that little list on your desk, the one you're required to read to yourself every morning," Huey rudely stated, which was nothing new for his teacher or the students as he picked up the list and glanced down the morning schedule, seeing the note about the Chinese exchange student.

"Oh, why then come up and tell us something about yourself, Ming," Mr. Thompson said, with a warm smile but some of the students knew it was fake. Ming looked around the class briefly before agreeing and stepping up from her desk, Huey quickly grabbed her attention, "Are you sure about this?"

"When the jiaoshi gives me an order, I do as I am told," Ming said, slightly quietly and in ear-shot of the two kids behind him who snickered at the statement-they quickly stopped when Huey gave his 'death glare.' Mr. Thompson sat back in his chair and his eyes followed Ming as he sipped his coffee.

"My name is Long-Dou Ming, I am from Hong Kong but raised for half of my life in Shanghai, I am age twelve," Ming announced. The students immediately caught on to her Chinese accent but was quickly impressed by her stellar English skills.

"Your English is stellar," Mr. Thompson quickly commented, unaware of the slight frown he got from Huey.

"Yes, I am from Hong Kong," Ming restated, in a someone 'duh' type attitude. Ming's eyes glanced around the room, and she quickly found three interesting students, East-Asians of some sort. She tried not to look directly at them and likewise them, except for one girl with her hair in a ponytail and thin glasses smiling eagerly at her.

"Ms. Long-Dou, would you like to receive questions?" The teacher asked, Ming quickly noticed Huey shaking his head from side-to-side, denouncing the idea quietly. "Yeah, of course I would," Ming answered, keeping her eyes locked with Huey's-his widened before rolling around as he brushed her off and looked away.

"Do you use chopsticks to eat?" One blonde girl nicely asked, Ming smiled back but shook her head, "No, most of the time I just use a fork." There seemed to be a atmosphere of shock in the class as everyone looked around and muttered to each other. Huey couldn't help but think back to the night before: her long hair in a bun, her beautiful features showing from her qiapo, her serving him food, eating with chopsticks, and her aroused attitude the entire time.

His special moment: She was cute and Western up front for the class, but all the erotic Oriental exclusives were under his control-that had him aroused.

Ming noticed Huey broken eye contact and seemed to be in a trance about something, she couldn't help but think he was scared for her. She had to admit, American school was without a doubt fascinating. The first glaring thing was that this class size was around 21 students and yet the room was practically full, a massive change from her nearly 60 student class back in China. The second was the use of a 'white-board', instead of a 'chalk-board', and there being seven computers in the back of the class.

No wonder people associated America with money, back in China.

"What does your parents do?" Another blonde, now male with a buzz cut asked. Ming grinned at the question, "Well, I live with my Grandfather so I'm not sure what they do. I think they work in an office but my Grandfather is a International Commodities Broker and Industrialist."

"A true Capitalist," Mr. Thompson laughed softly to himself, but Ming over-heard and turned to him, "To an extent, our gains go to the_ People's Republic_ however, as he is in political power there." The teacher smiled at her and laughed before motioning for more students to question her. A black kid rose his hand annoyingly and called out to Mr. Thompson to skip everyone else, "Yes, Lamond?"

"Is it true dat y'all eat like, I dunno If I should say this...," He laughed looking around the class, many of the students started chuckling with him, while Ming remained ready for questioning, "Like dogs and cats for food?"

"LAMOND!" Mr. Thompson roared, stunning Ming as he pointed to the laughing mulatto black kid, "This is a no bigotry class!" The teacher then quickly grabbed Ming's attention, ignoring the fact that she seemed rather indifferent about the question, "I'm sorry, questions like that wont happen again."

"What was wrong with the question?" Ming asked, quickly grabbing the attention of the class-besides Huey who remained in his trance.

"Oh...well, uh...if you feel comfortable, you can answer," He stuttered, gesturing for Ming to address the now interested Black child. "To answer the question, I don't eat either of those things and I don't know anybody in China or ever heard...of people eating a 'dog', but I do know that there are...what do you call...OH YES, 'dishes' in China that have 'cat' in them-very rare though."

Mr. Thompson along with the rest of the class eagerly leaned in the direction in which Ming stood but the girl herself didn't seem fazed. "Really?" The teacher asked, greeted with a nod from Ming. More hands were suddenly raised in realization that Ming seemed a little tough on the inside, and perhaps naive to Western stereotypes.

"Do they have guns in China? Or do you stick to swords?"

"Do they have Black people in China?"

"How do you feel about Korea...i mean, Japan?"

"Why is Korea split in two?"

"Are there Hispanics in China? Oh...you don't know what a Hispanic is?"

"Are your ancestors Ninjas or Samurais?...I didn't ask if you Japanese, why'd you say that?"

"When are you taking over the world? Why? 'Cause you're building all our shit, what happens when you stop?"

Ming swiftly answered their questions, admitting confusion on some of them: "The police have guns and batons, yes there are African students, North Korea is weird and Japan is arrogant, because the Americans split it into two, What's a...Hispan-what? I said I'm from China, not Japan so neither samurais or ninjas, and why or how could we take over the world? You Americans are the ones with the fancy jets and flags on the moon, haven't you already taken it over?"

"Thank you Long-Dou, there will be no more questions," Mr. Thompson announced.

"Wait, my first name is 'Ming', Huey told me that Americans address each other by first name right?" Ming explained to him, Mr. Thompson looked a little surprised, "Oh, but you said your name was Long-Dou Ming."

"Long-Dou is my family name," Ming explained, unsure as to why that wasn't obvious.

"Oh, alright, well I haven't assigned a seat for you Ming," He said, poking his pen at the seating chart, "You're displacing Michael if you sit next to Huey over there." Huey immediately knocked his knuckles on the desk to grab Mr. Thompson attention, "Since she is currently staying at my house and all, I think it's on me to help her out with any questions so it's alright if she sits here."

Ming made a mischievous smile upon hearing Huey insertion, Mr. Thompson looked back between the two kids before sighing and putting Michael somewhere else on the board, "Yes, that's fine I guess."

Ming walked down, getting a few stares from the kids who glanced at her nice thighs and stellar toning. She was obviously an athlete with a somewhat cute and naughty personality and dress code, she wasn't just some innocent Asian girl like the others in the class.

She actually looked like a girl going after.

She sat down next to Huey and smiled at him, he whispered something to her but many of the students kept their eyes remained on Ming. Some of the boys-relying on her perhaps 'Western ignorance'-would consider asking her out after class was over. The first overwhelmingly cute Asian girl in the class, with a somewhat sexy sense of fashion.

"You think they like me?" Ming whispered.

Huey glanced around the class and witnessed kids immediately look away from Huey the minute his eyes rolled in their direction, "Oh I think they love you." Ming clasped her hands in joy at the statement, not picking up the double meaning.

The class proceeded with today's lesson and Ming pulled out her notebook and began writing things down, but of course she had difficulty. She was baffled by the idea that the class would literally discuss the topic and random students would be asked questions. Her note taking process was ultimately wasteful because they were talking about the topic opposed to just being told what to think.

"Baobei," Ming whispered to Huey, he looked over with his bored face, "Yes...baobei?"

"Why are we talking about 'welfare' in class? Shouldn't he just tell us?" Ming asked, but Huey nodded in the direction of the poster on the wall. She looked at it, "Think Differently?" She turned back to him and shrugged, "So?"

"Remember what I said about America and the whole 'innovative thought' concept? Its not China, the point of school is not to be a drone, its to think outside the box. This is why American companies are usually the innovative ones, and Chinese usually are just manufacturing umbrellas. You're here to Think Different, we couldn't care less about test scores or how high your IQ is," Huey lectured, trying his best to whisper it all to her.

"Unfortunately, the Government has ways to keep you in check," Huey groaned, looking away from the front of the class.

"But, we both can understand this 'social welfare' he speaks of, correct?" Ming asked, Huey agreed.

"Yes, we're both way ahead of the class from my personal studies and your...origins, I guess," Huey concluded. That mischievous grin slowly spread on her lips, her eyes glimmered of that 'we can do whatever we want' look-wide, speculating, and concluding.

Ming pulled out a clean sheet of paper and quickly scribbled something on the paper, Huey knew she was up to something 'suspicious' but leaned back and looked away. The Chinese girl quickly finished and slid the paper over to Huey, who looked down at it indifferently. Ming stared at him with an jiggling smile but it slowly faded as he glanced at her before shrugging and sliding the paper back.

"I can't read Chinese characters well, sorry," Huey admitted, unsure what she wrote as he went back to watching one of the children ask their stupid questions. Ming grumbled in Chinese to herself about something before rewriting her message in Chinese pinyin. Huey then received the revised version, sounding out the words to himself and immediately shook and push the message away from him.

'I want you to have sex with me.'

Ming giggled insanely while trying to cover her giggles from the teacher, but she did get a few stares from curious classmates. Huey couldn't just sit there and let her get caught laughing so he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her head into his lap, awkwardly. Looked like she was hiding her face in his crotch, or perhaps something even more suggestive.

"Settle down Ming, you're making a scene," He whispered in her ear, Ming heard his concern and settled down a bit. She then realized Huey had placed her head in his crotch-likely on accident-but still she wasn't complaining.

**-Lunch Time-**

Ming had later broken off with Huey after the second period before lunch (Middle School operates on 6 class: 3 one day, 3 the other, after lunch is IR/PE/Elective). She looked around for the black child but it was hard in the crowds of children, many of whom looked alike. Huey's hairstyle appeared to be a rarity, as most of the black kids had merely braided or cut their hair.

"Hey! Ming!"

Ming turned back to see who shouted that and saw two Asian girls walking towards her, she looked at them blankly as they happily greeted her. "That's your name, right?" The one of the left asked, she wore glasses with some white t-shirt and jeans-a little scrawny. The other beside her wore a black sweat jacket with blue jeans, not wearing glass but had a ponytail.

Neither of them as stylish as Ming appeared.

"Yes, who are you?" Ming asked.

"My name is Julie," the one wearing glasses said, then she pointed to her friend, "Her name is Ariana." They were Asian-American, and despite every rumor she heard about how they treat 'Fobs' such as herself, she decided to let her guard down for her own sake. Besides, they were in her first period class so she should get to talk to them.

"You should eat lunch with us!" Ariana suggested. Ming looked back at the crowd, in a last-attempt search for Huey but realized she wouldn't find him and shrugged, "Sure, I have not any other plans." The two girls laughed and directed her outside where they hang out.

"Where is she?" Huey questioned, walking with Michael as they looked around the hallways for his girl. "How hard could it be to find an Asian girl with long hair in a crowd of White kids?" Michael asked, but Huey ignored the rhetorical question and continued to search.

"Give it up, she's gone," Michael said, pulling Huey's shoulder, "C'mon, the brothas are waiting."

Huey reluctantly gave up and went down to the basketball courts where Huey usually hung out with the other black students, unfortunately he didn't like most of them but in the school if you had Huey's respect you must be a model student and a Black Panther. Huey sighed, he'd much rather spend his time facilitating Ming's flirting as oppose to listening to them shout 'nigga' three-hundred times.

"Huey, dawg," One of the very-dark black kids said, bouncing a basketball, "Who was dat' Chinese chick?"

"What, folks? Where is dat Chinese chink? Dat what you said?" One kid asked, before bursting into laughter, "Racist mutha' fuckah!"

"I said 'chick', like his bitch, didn't say 'chink', dumbass," he shot it and it bounced off the rim, a light skinned kid caught it and ran back to the 3-point line, "Ahh! I'mma 'G'!"

"She was acting like his fuckin' sister, nigga," One of the light-skinned ones said with his dreads flying as he swiveled through four other players and did a lay-up, "Or his hoe', y'know?"

"It is his girlfriend, guys," Michael explained, noticing Huey was ignoring them as he leaned back on the basketball poll, staring off into the sky. Everyone on the court immediately halted and then roared in chatter, only causing Huey and squint his face in annoyance.

"Yo' Huey!" One of them said, grabbing his hair and shaking his head around in a 'annoying' congratulating manner but Huey swiped his hand away, "Fuck off, Richmond!" In a typical black manner-Huey thought-the kids circled him and semi-harassed him by waving in his face and doing silly dances over him. Normally Huey would've socked them, but he couldn't be bothered to waste a single-grain of time on them.

"Atta' my boy!" One cried.

"You like Chink-hoes?" Another asked, and rightfully received a glare from Huey, "She's not called a Chink, and she's not a fucking hoe."

The offending child held his hands up and defended himself, "Just kidding, nigga." Huey glared at him before getting up and walking away, chewing up the last of his pizza, "I'd rather look around for her endlessly than listen to these idiots." Michael rolled his eyes and watched him leave, before lecturing the rest of the students.

Huey put his hands in his pockets as he walked down the hallways of the school, as bored as ever and desperate for lunch to cease so that school could hurry up and finish. He heard a pair of shoes clank down the hallways annoyingly coming towards him, likely someone wearing over-fancy shoes and likely someone Huey didn't want to see.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you!" A feminine voice cried, and in Huey's head the words matched something Ming would say as he quickly sprung up:

"Ming? Oh...no, Jazmine," Huey said, a little disappointed before realizing who it was, "Wait, Jazmine?!"

"Hey Huey, my cutie!" Jazmine shrieked, latching on to Huey in a tight hug. The boy was stunned and upon realization, immediately considered pushing her away but halted himself. Jasmine was entirely oblivious and embraced the hug.

"Huey, my cutie?" Huey questioned, knowing that type of blunt language was odd.

"Sorry, I got a little eager," Jazmine grinned, resting a finger on full pink lips and cream-colored skin, "You know how I get when I don't hear from you over the weekend."

"Why didn't you just come over and look for me?" Huey questioned.

"Your Grandfather kept saying every time I was over that you were busy, playing kickball or something, and you weren't home," She explained, which unfortunately only reminded Huey of the glaring reason why he should be suspicious of Jazmine's flirty language.

Huey briefly scanned her body, then scolding himself for doing such an act-but she was a little more developed than Ming was. Not surprising considering she was a black girl from America, compared to an Asian from China whose diet consisted of low-fat things, most likely. Jazmine noticed his quick scan of her, but knew she wouldn't complain considering Huey always did weird things like that.

"Huey, you alright?" Jazmine asked.

"Wha? Oh yeah, of course," Huey shrugged,_ 'I think my dozing off has become obvious.'_

"Hey, after school are you free to hang out?" Jazmine asked, locking eyes with him in a begging manner. She knew she was doing it on purpose but Huey was likely to reject as always, the only way she ever got close with him is asking for help or bumping into him. He never did it intentionally, he was just too isolated in his thinking.

"Well, I have a bookstore to go to so you can come," Huey pointed out, knowing she would likely reject but Jazmine kept her smile, "Oh, well then fine. I guess I'll go home and straighten my hair, got nothing else to do anyways." She turned around and prepared herself to walk away, knowing Huey would then object.

"Hey, wait a minute," Huey said, grabbing her shoulder, "Why straighten your hair? I like your afro-puffs."

"They're getting dry, and flaking," She pointed out.

"Then re-wash them," Huey argued.

"It's such a hassle, its more complicated than just picking your hair out with a comb," Jazmine groaned, taking Huey's hand off her shoulder. Huey sighed before rubbing his temple, "I think your hair right now looks good."

"Good? Well thanks..." Jazmine rolled her eyes but Huey elaborated on his comment, "I mean, great, you look cute." Jazmine arched a brow at the 'cute' word, feeling progress was made, "Just don't straighten your hair, you look fine."

"Huey, I don't know why you're so anti-straightening my hair," Jazmine sighed, still unsure but attributed it to some weird, Pro-Black philosophy, "But unless someone is going to do it for me, I'm not wasting my time."

"I'll do it, Jazmine," Huey pointed out, "And you know it."

Jasmine stared at him, unsure of his usually odd motives but then dismissed it and smiled, "Alright, you know where to be after-school." She gave him a friendly hug and as usual, he didn't hug back but she knew he cared for her, and she left.

_'Why does she always dive into those Caucasian senses of beauty?'_ Huey thought hopelessly before turning around and considering how long it would take to deal with her hair. His lunch plans were pretty much finished and wasted, and so was hanging out with Ming after school. A day was wasted here, even though he practically begged Ming to attend Monday's class instead of Tuesday when she was supposed to come.

**-In the Library-**

"Pocky?" Julie offered.

"Uh, okay," Ming stammered, grabbing the chocolate covered stick and eating it. It didn't taste bad but she never cared much for it. The two Asian girls ate their own food, Julie had a sandwich and Ariana had some rice-balls. They sat with another-more pale-Asian boy directly in front of her at the farthest end of the small table. He seemed more interested in typing on his Mac computer then actually speaking with her. There were three other Asian girls who claimed to be friends of Julie and Ariana but they were busy studying as opposed to talking for a long while.

_'I'm realizing that these kids are the nerds of this school,'_ Ming thought, analyzing one of the Asian girls who looked South-East Asian as she pulled out what appeared to be a Manga book in English.

"So, why did you come to America?" Ariana asked, with her overly interested attitude.

"Grandfather sent me here, I'm an International champion in kickball and I came here to train with a boy who beat me," Ming said, getting the stares of two more Asians at the table. "Your grandfather is wealthy, right?" Julie asked.

"Right, but I'm not spoiled," Ming admitted.

"Oh its fine," Ariana laughed, knowing she might have been a little self-conscious about bragging. Ming looked around the table before asking, "Why is this table only filled with Asians?" Julie and Ariana quickly scanned their friends who also looked back and embarrassingly held their heads down.

"We stick together, it's how it works," Ariana shrugged.

"Is it because you feel small in a country of White people and Black people?" Ming bluntly asked, unsure of what the vague answer meant. Everyone-except the pale one at the end-glanced up at her and stared for a minute before Julie broke out into laughter, "You sure are Chinese, you're blunt at odd times."

"Oh, am I?" Ming questioned.

"Yeah," the girls said, laughing afterwards. Ming blushed before scratching her head and apologizing, but being excused by the girls.

"So, are you staying at Huey's home?" Ariana asked, Ming nodded before blushing a little and everyone thought the obvious. "By any chance, do you uh...like him?" Julie asked, getting a glare from Ariana, "Don't ask her that."

"Why not? Everyone in class saw Ming get questioned and then Huey stick up for her, then her head was in his lap and he kept it there," Julie pointed out, while Ming remained embarrassingly quiet. From her assessments, Huey was well respected and feared at the school so to have such luxury was an aid. The girls seem to bicker a little about if that was feeling or just Huey being odd before Ariana turned to Ming, "Well? What is it?"

Ming noticed the pale Asian boy at the end of the table had proceeded to stare at her, with his eyes half open, glaring almost carelessly at her. Ming didn't understand what his problem was and broke the stare, knowing he was still looking and announced, "Well yes, not only do I like him but he likes me."

"...No, I mean LIKE, as in 'love', boyfriend and girlfriend, dating, what level are you at?" Julie asked before elaborating more, "Like, if by 'like' do you mean he just sees you as a friend, or someone he's training?"

"Oh no no no! We're in love, full, solid love!" Ming cheered, flooring almost everyone at the table in disbelief. "Y-You, actually are? He loves you back?!" One girl cried from the table as Ming guiltily realized the bragging potential in this, to gain face, "Yeah! Why do you think he was so comfortable with my face in his lap? I've been there before!"

Some girls actually choked upon hearing this, none of them could imagine Huey giving love to an Asian girl, moreover they had little reason to even believe Ming. But, Huey did seem to emit emotions that usually takes years to get from him, and lap-play as an added bonus.

"Are you serious?" One of the girls asked.

"Completely serious, he's my babe now and forever," Ming gloated, again flooring the rest of the Asian students-except the boy's face at the end of the table remained unchanged, still glaring.

"You are very abnormal for a Chinese. They wouldn't brag about this kind of stuff in public!" Ariana quickly pointed out, and Ming nodded in agreement. "You're right, but when coming here everything is backwards, I was reserved at first but seeing the way American girls act-eh, I like putting out," Ming grinned madly while admitting this, _'I'd lose some serious face in China, if I bragged wrongly.'_

"That's a good point, you are rather more Western than I'd expect," Julie said.

"She's trying hard," Ariana smirked, before trying to draw the conversation back to Huey, "But are you serious? This is Huey Freeman we're talking about, the Black elite, the quiet mercenary! Nobody just grabs Huey's love-let alone attention-especially not some girl who came here from China a couple a days ago."

"I met him before that, although we were fighting," Ming explained, "I had a crush on him and seduced him to my desires, he never jumped at my feet when I first arrived."

"You're lying."

Everyone at the table quickly glanced up at the pale boy in the back, who kept his half-ass stare at Ming. Ming didn't feel threatened, but rather confused as to why he would question the authenticity, it was almost like the Asian narrative was that they weren't attractive enough for Huey.

"I'm not lying," Ming simply said back.

"Nothing you said sounds even remotely like Huey, and he's a close friend of mine," The boy said, then Julie smiled at Ming embarrassingly and tried to make excuses. "He's close friends and all, but yeah if you _know_ Huey you must know Hiro here."

"Are you Japanese?" Ming questioned, almost evading what she said entirely. Hiro shook his head softly, not blinking, "Well, Huey never mentioned a Japanese boy, so no he never mentioned you Hiro."

"That's not in dispute," Hiro said coldly, "What is, is Huey actually having _any_ relationship with you."

"You are sure I'm not," Ming asked, annoyed by his reluctance to agree but also fascinated with this Japanese boy, "I'm pretty sure. Huey wouldn't just do this with some foreign girl he met."

"We have a connection, ever since our first meeting, its not just some hook up," Ming explained before leaning in a bit, "At this point, I think I know Huey better than...you would ever know."

The girls carefully looked back at Hiro who simply didn't say anything but remained in his neutral expression. Ming smiled and leaned back and rested her chin in her palm, "I don't know why Huey is treated like God here, or why he's respect and let alone, but he's my soul mate right now. I do not care if you believe it or not and I'm not asking to be bowed to as well."

The students remained mute after that, not saying a word since Hiro didn't have much of a rebuttal but still obviously firmly believed his point. Julie and Ariana glanced at both of them before breaking the subject with something else, "Well boyfriend or not, its obvious you're a solid friend with him."

"More than a solid friend," Ming replied, bitterly.

"This means you get a free pass from all the harassment you'd normally receive," Julie said, followed by a loud groan from Ariana. Ming looked at them in confusion before shrugging, "I get stares from boys in China, I just like to dress in a nice manner when I'm not playing kickball."

"Not what I meant," Julie explained, then gestured towards their group and a couple tables next to them, "Excluding the Filipinos-who pretty much are like Black-Asians to the school-everyone here is pretty much the Asian population at Woodcrest. The others are at lunch, also hunched together and some study in their class. We're only 8% of the school."

"So?" Ming asked, "This is a diverse country, get out and talk to other races."

"Its not that easy," Ariana said before tapping her fingers on the table, "This is a predominantly White city, but this is how the demographics work and their power at this school. Whites are the majority, and usually dictate social opinion of minorities. For some reason-maybe historical-the ignorant and racist White students almost ALWAYS favor the Black students, which sucks because the Black students are just as racist, and tons more violent than the Whites are.

"I know people of African-Descent are strong, but are they openly violent?" Ming questioned, knowing rumors about the Black Americans as well. Julie shrugged, "Yeah, not only violent but racist. Which is kinda funny since they complain about racism the most, but anyways _expect _some Black students to make fun of your ethnicity and call you Chinky and stuff. They have no sense of irony, and are total assholes because America as a whole hates telling Black people they do things wrong."

Ming didn't really seem to be taking this seriously but she even giggled when she mentioned the last part, "Ha! What about _Ching-Chong_, Huey's brother 'Riley' calls me that all the time!" The Asian students looked at her like she had said something blatantly offensive, they were unsure as to why she didn't care about that.

"But yeah, I just dismissed it as a black thing," Ming sighed, scratching the side of her cheek, "But not all Black people are like that, right?"

"No of course not, just ones from the out-of-town ghetto which pretty much comprises like 60% of the school's Black population," One of the girls said in the back said. Julie then chimed back in, "The black teachers here a great, and some black students out of the 40% left are pretty nice but its a small minority. Blacks, and many of the Hispanics are such douchebags, I know its kind of racist to admit but only the ones from White neighborhoods are nice and intelligent and not crying 'racism' every two seconds. Those blacks and Hispanics however have no real strength on the playground."

"Except..." Ming lead on.

"Except, Huey, yes of course, but he's a balance. He's like a Black panther who admits his black community pretty much sucks," Ariana explained before fiddling with his fingers, "So he gets major rep from pretty much all sides. But he's a solid as a rock, not just anyone becomes friends with him."

Everyone looked over at the now indifferent Hiro, before looking back at Ming but then suddenly Hiro spoke up, "It took a lot of work to become friends with him, a lot of mutual respect and something he values about me which was calm and reserved state-of-mind." Hiro then scanned Ming's cute fashion sense and naive process before shaking his head, "Perhaps it's because I don't know you well but you don't appear to be Huey's cup of tea."

"You're rude," Ming noted, not hurt but rather making observation, "And don't worry, I know his cup of tea since i made some for him." Everyone at the table felt the odd tension before the bell rung and the library seemed to quickly pack up.

"Ming, I'm sorry for Hiro's behavior," Ariana apologized, with Julie but she waved her hand. "Please, its nothing. Stay around with me Hiro, and I'll kiss him in front of you." Hiro glared at her, "You kiss him and he'll slap you, there's no way a random foreigner like yourself got to Huey so quickly."

"I don't want to side with Hiro but its true, when he rested your head in his lap perhaps was it sympathy?" Julie questioned, trying to not anger the girl but Ming kept her cool regardless of the pestering, "No it wasn't, I'll prove it." Ming then looked at her new companions and smiled, "If you want, I'll get Huey to stop harassment you get from black people and uh...His-pan...nics? Right, Hispanics, if you want."

"That would be nice, but...c'mon, you're Huey's girlfriend? I mean he doesn't just...do that. If anything, maybe Jazmine-as an exception to the smart rule-but not usually, takes some time," Julie explained.

"Then obviously I have something that he likes about me," Ming replied, showing a little stubbornness

**-Final Period-**

"Ming?" Huey questioned.

"Found you, Huey!" Ming cheered, now dressed in an orange school shirt and huge black pants. She embraced Huey in a hug and as usual he didn't really hug back but enjoyed it regardless. Ming looked around the outside field for her Asian companions but couldn't find them, "Looks like they didn't get this class."

"Who didn't?" Huey said, Ming kept her arms around Huey as she did another quick scan, "My new friends, I needed to prove to them that we were together."

"Prove? Have you gone around bragging about me?" Huey asked, looking a little irritated had she done so.

"No, I was questioned about it and hardly anyone believed me," Ming said, before remembering her Japanese skeptic. "Do you know about a boy named Hiro?" Ming asked, Huey nodded before taking his hand and brushing some loose strings of hair from her face. "He claims someone like me couldn't possibly be your girlfriend," Ming said, causing Huey to stop. He stared at her for a minute before looking to the side.

"Hiro said that why?" Huey asked.

"Because I'm foreign, and he doesn't take me as smart-we just met he doesn't know how smart I am," Ming said indifferent but Huey seemed noticeably annoyed by that. "I don't like people disrespecting you," Huey growled to himself, continuing to brush the hairs from her face.

"You have a huge reputation around school I've heard, from the Asian kids here," Ming smiled, her hugging arms unwrapped themselves and then her hands found herself at the hips. "The Asian kids told me that under you I'd be safe because the other races here-especially the Blacks-like to pick on them."

"Nobody is picking on you, I'll assure it," Huey said, almost threateningly.

"Oh i know, but I just wonder why Black people would attack and ridicule Asians? Isn't that stupid since they're both in the minority America?" Ming asked, but Huey cupped her cheek before sighing. "Many students here could be 10 times worse than Riley, but Blacks make fun of what they _don't_ understand," Huey explained:

"As do all people. Asians have been coming to America in hoards, moving into Black neighborhoods and starting up shop in Black hangout areas and such. This country has always been seen, even in Asia, as a Black people and White people country, so any difference gets a different kind of reception. When White people use Asians as a mechanism to bash Blacks by calling them_ Model Minorities_ during the 1960's civil rights movement because many Asians didn't protest and Asians become all 'afraid' of Blacks, it irritates them and they'd wish they'd just 'Go back to China' or whatever."

"But we're victims in this issue," Ming pointed out.

"Perhaps, but many Asians have thing eastern one-dimensional perspective of things, void of reason or western common sense. Such as moving to a Black area and then not even bothering to talk to Black people there, acting isolated while acquiring their consumerism, and obviously hating the Black race in America while never actually making their presence known. If I were to move to Asia I would get to know my neighbors no matter how bad they are, because if you don't, then they assume you hate them, and if they see you become successful somehow they rationalize it with _government favoritism_."

"Then blacks in this nation need to be informed otherwise, we're not here to intimidate them," Ming said sternly and Huey agreed but then explained further, "But when you have a bad history with a country, many Blacks cling on to for sake of exploitation, then newcomers are despised, especially when it seems like they take advantage of you. Chinese people can do it, and as a matter of fact, have done this to foreigners-even Black," Huey said, knowing she wouldn't know what he was talking about.

"When has Chinese people attacked Blacks?" Ming questioned, sounding extremely skeptical.

"The Anti-African riots of Nanjing? Or the ones in Beijing? Black students came to China and the Chinese people saw how easily they could date Chinese girls and the Chinese Government seemed to like them. So Chinese students in the thousands went about attacking Africans on the streets and burning dorms with Blacks in them, forcing African students to run to Government areas. Why'd the Chinese do that? Because they're afraid of what they don't understand. These aren't Black Americans, these were intelligent Africans," Huey lectured before wrapping his arm by her waist.

"I want to read about this, I never knew such riots happened," Ming said, astonished.

"Of course they did, and the majority of people in China still don't like Blacks from Africa, according to polls. Of course, younger kids might, the Japanese do, but China and its lack of cultural understanding don't approve of Blacks. The only ones who do are the ones who actually know Black people or employ them in the Guangzhou," Huey said before walking down the tree covered pathways to the field, "Blacks are a lot like Chinese people when it comes to foreigners, except a little more violent since globally Asians are perceived as the lowest in the strength field."

"Where are we going, I like this conversation," Ming said but Huey walked down the hill, "Gotta run, its P.E. class. Unless you want to do something else, I mean its the last period and they never check who left during P.E. class on the last period."

"Yes, I have something we can do," Ming smiled, pulling him towards what appeared to be an old gardening shed near some overgrown weeds, "Any cameras in this area?" Huey shook his head, "Nope, although they should, kids try and smoke back here but they keep this old garden clean anyways."

"Then as a sign of racial unity, lets do some acts of love," Ming said flirtatiously pushing Huey against the wooden shack, "This place is covered in trees and overgrown grass so nobody will see us back here."

"Acts of love, Ming we have no condoms," Huey pointed out.

"That's always your shitty excuse," Ming said coldly, before locking lips with Huey and putting her hands on the rim of his pants. Huey knew exactly what she intended to do and this time he wouldn't reject, as a matter of fact parts of him encouraged it. He felt a little bad about the rumors she heard so he would let her have the rest of the day.

_'Oh shit, wait, no Jazmine...'_ He thought.

Her tongue seemed very energized as they did their exchange of slobber and breath, Huey subconsciously helped Ming by untying his pants and pulling them down for her. Ming knew full well what he had done and broke the kiss, smirking to herself.

"I'll give you the best blow you'll ever have," Ming whispered before Huey briefly cut in, "Blowjob, you mean Blowjob that's what its called." Ming snarled at him before leaning down and getting on her knees. She peeled down his boxers to reveal his thick brown cock, literally growing as she revealed it.

Huey felt odd at this fresh air now around his exposed penis while Ming was observing his dick, again it was much bigger than what she'd expect from a Chinese boy. It was astoundingly thick and Ming's face was inches away from it.

"If I'm hurting you, just tell me," Ming said as she sniffled a little at its head, smelling its earthly must and tickling his sensitive penis with her nostrils expelling air. Huey waited patiently, trying to expel little emotion as she opened his mouth and slowly put the head of his dick in her mouth.

Huey cringed as her squishy tongue and warm mouth covered his thick dick, Ming blushed madly feeling its length tickle the roof of her mouth. She didn't want to be too slow so she quickly pushed his member half-way into her mouth. Her eyes quickly looked up at Huey's astonished ones, he didn't even realized know she was looking at him-more concerned with how much of his length she took.

She swirled her wet tongue around its sensitive cock, finding herself concerned with how juicy she could make it inside her mouth. Positioning the dick even further in her mouth, she began to gargle slobber from her throat which bubbled all on the head of his dick, Huey seemed completely unprepared for that.

"What the fuck?!" Huey screamed, startling Ming and making the bubbling stop, "Wait no!" Ming seemed to angrily glance up at him with his dick still in her mouth, breathing heavily as if she was asking 'What's your problem'?

"Nothing's wrong, just do that...more," Huey said, placing his hands behind her head and trying to push his dick in even more, but Ming wouldn't budge and judging by the glare, she didn't want to. Huey immediately ceased and Ming continued, he could tell as her throat rattled and her penis suddenly felt like it was simmered in bubbling Jacuzzi.

Her lips pulled at its skin and her tongue rested beneath it as she sucked a little harshly, and Huey could feel the familiar pleasure building up inside his dick. Huey was filled with sexual luxury as he looked around the garden, trying to distract himself but to little avail.

"You're going to swallow my cum?" Huey questioned.

Ming glanced up and him and nodded-with his dick still in his mouth-Huey quickly threw his head back and grinned to himself as he felt his dick exit her mouth. She licked around it and then quickly placed it back in, knowing its muscles reacted to her quickly oral movements. The taste of his dick wasn't as bothersome as she'd suspect it would be, and she really enjoyed doing this, to put Huey in such a vulnerable position.

"I want you to put the entire thing in your mouth," She heard him say, or really whisper. She looked up confusingly, _'I can't do that Huey, its pushing against my reflex!'_ She watched his hand come closer to her face, she held his penis with her mouth and slowly backed away from his big hand. She felt the hand behind her head force her to remain as the incoming hand slowly pinched her nose.

"Don't breathe through your nose for a couple seconds," He warned, knowing that Ming would have to breathe out her mouth. She was very receptive and listened-despite wanting to spit it out-and opened even wider, feeling it easier to have his penis in her mouth. She closed her eyes as it slid deeper inside, but she quickly slapped his hand away as she made it about 3/4ths on his length.

"Shit, let me take over, I'm going to cum soon," Huey said, clinching his chin to his chest as he slowly pulled his dick out her mouth and softly pushed it back it, slobber squirted in-between her lips and his dick as he did so. Ming understood what he was doing, and remained stationed. Her pace quickened as her lips tightened and she sucked and blew accordingly.

Huey closed his eyes as the friction increased, Ming hugged his legs as she pleasured herself through pleasuring him. She noticed his thrusts increase, and even though he couldn't put it all the way in, she knew that Huey was on the verge of cumming.

"Fuck, it's spilling out!" Huey announced, continuing with the thrusts as his orgasm reached what felt like the head of his cock. It was a light liquid-like feeling which escaped at the head of his cock, his humping enhanced the feeling as he ejaculated inside her mouth for the first time.

Ming could feel the somewhat disgusting splooge enter her mouth, trying her best to quickly swallow it down to avoid the taste. She knew it wouldn't taste well but tried her best to appreciate it as the dick spilled a second wave of cum into her mouth. She knew she needed more practice but upheld her promise and sucked onto his goo-covered cock.

She felt her lower regions warm-up a little.

Huey's humping finished as the last spurt of cum exited his penis, resting soundly in Ming's mouth. His body immediately fell back against the old gardening den, breathing heavily as he did with his now extraordinarily sensitive penis. It was a wild ride for him, and his mind felt a little hazy right now. Ming watched him carefully, keeping his penis in her mouth until he felt slowly came back to his senses and realized the situation he had idled himself in: his flaccid penis stationed in Ming's accepting mouth, white juices oozed out in-between her lips and his dick, and her eyes seemed to be locked with his.

"Ming, take that nasty thing out your mouth," Huey shuttered, putting a hand on her forehead and pushing her away. Ming slowly let his dick slip out her mouth, the slobber dripped onto her lap before she got up and grinned madly at Huey.

"I can't believe I asked you to swallow it!" Huey burst, slamming his fist against the den. Ming was a little stunned by his sudden reaction before coming up behind him and hugging him, calming him down.

"You know you liked it."

"I fucking loved it Ming, it's besides the point," Huey explained, before sighing hopelessly, "There's nothing wrong with sex, but we need to be safe. We're from two different parts of the world, we need to be careful."

"Don't worry about 'safe' right now, we got what we both wanted," Ming said, bending down and pulling his boxers up over his posterior-which she couldn't help and glare at. "Go with your first reaction and enjoy the pleasure, you look foolish being mad about a blowjob...with your pants down."

Huey realized what she said and bent down, picking up his gym sweats and tying the knot to hold them up. Ming seemed very satisfied with her actions, her face still a little red as she clasped his hand.

"After the bookstore, we can go home and 'study'," Ming said, winking at him as she pulled Huey along. He seemed to have such a dazed expression on his face, indirectly telling Ming she did her job, "This time, we'll take a 'full course' on the subject, in our beds."

As great as that sounded to Huey, he broke the bad news.

"Actually, I want you to go directly home," Huey said, "No bookstore."

"Why not? Isn't that why I came to school today?" Ming questioned. Huey nodded before shurgging, "Something has come up, its a little more important than a book about Confucius."

"Confucius? Who said anything about him?"

* * *

Thanks for reading and review!

Telling you what things mean before i get the usual PM's asking for clarification:

* Confucius is a famous ancient Chinese philosopher.

* Laowai means "Foreigner" in Chinese, usually used to describe White people, however.

* Pinyin is Chinese in Roman/Latin Letters, phonetically spelled. (How I type characters speaking Chinese in this fiction is_ pinyin._)

* "People's Republic", means the Government of China (People's Republic of China). Not that he works for "The People."


	6. Fuckin' Hoe Problems, Nigga

"Look, its nothing," Huey said, turning around.

"So, we're not going to the bookstore?" Ming questioned, licking her lips for any left-over juices. Huey nodded before walking away from her, but Ming's confused perception on this forced her to follow him.

"Then, where are you going?" Ming asked.

"To a friend's house," Huey explained, quickening his pace. Ming was rather annoyed with his quick answers, alluding to the idea that he didn't want to speak with her. "So that's it? You're just leaving? Who am I going to be with while you're gone, surely not Riley."

Huey pulled out his phone and quickly dialed a number, Ming watched impatiently as he held the device to his ear, "Michael, are you busy?" Ming's eyes flung wide-open upon hearing this, _'Is he serious?!'_ Huey looked down at the ground while nodding his head, "Great, can you do me a favor? I need someone to show Ming around and stuff...yes my girlfriend, don't give me attitude. It's _Jazz-girl_, business."

"Huey, this is s-"

Huey held up a finger to her, which Ming stared at before snarling to herself.

"I'm sure she doesn't care. Alright, thanks," Huey said before cutting off his call and putting away his phone. Ming seemed noticeably disappointed but Huey ignored it and walked, stopping beside her and whispering in her ear casually, "If Michael tells me you were behaving well, I might feel a little excited tonight."

"What am I, your child?" Ming asked, rhetorically bitter.

To Huey, it was obvious that he wouldn't be let off for ditching her because of some suggestive phrases. However, he couldn't bring himself to be that concerned-knowing she'd be fine about it in an hour or so and put his hand over her butt. Ming blushed but pretended like she didn't care and in dead-silence, he quietly felt her up while he stared at her. Her eyes fell to the ground in embarrassment as his hand snuck in-between the valley of her cheeks.

"This isn't what someone would do to their child," Ming heard him whisper in her ear.

Ming refused to glare back but the blush did all the speaking, and after a quick squeeze on her left buttock he gave it a quick slap and withdrew his hand.

"Stay tight, Ming," Huey said, then walking away as Ming kept her back to him. The girl was well aware that the 'Stay tight' phrase had a double-meaning to it. Huey quickly glanced back before adding, "And switch out of those clothes, I liked your outfit."

Ming embarrassingly swung towards him before shouting, "I understood your sex-joke! How can you say 'stay tight' when you don't even know how tight I am?!"

Huey stopped walking briefly and without turning to her, he quipped, "Tight means 'cool', Ming."

"Don't play me for an idiot! We both know what you meant!" Ming shouted at him.

"...Be a good girl and don't give Michael a hard time," Huey said, continuing his walk away. Ming frowned at his admittedly cool exit from the local garden.

She stood there awkwardly, glancing around to see if anyone had been watching them; students were chattering and tiny figures in the distance seemed to be leaving the yard. While she watched she suddenly became observant of the odd after-taste in her mouth, speculating to herself on whether that's the taste of Huey's dick or his fluids.

_'Does nobody come up here?'_ Ming questioned, rolling her tongue in her mouth for a clearer taste. Ming stretched out her fingers and walked up the hill to the gym, avoiding any staring with the students exiting the gym doors. The girl's gymnasium hallways were stained with the stench of must and odd perfumes. Ming's eyelids quenched at the impact of the smell, taking her nostrils by surprise and reminding her of the racial differences between her kind and the others.

_'Ugh, Westerners smell when they sweat!'_ Ming thought, stretching out her collar and putting her gym shirt over her nose-accidentally covering her eyesight a bit. Ming stumbled to the locker room and forcefully pushed the large doors open, being greeted with five surprised girls.

Ming awkwardly remained locked in a stunned glare between four extremely tall and diverse in fashion and fitness-black girls-with one being a white girl in the middle of them. She looked like the leader of the group, her big blue eyes being the most noticeable. She was dressed in a dark-red hoodie, with a _'Oakland Raiders'_ black cap on.

Unaware to Ming-from the girl's perspective-they were face to face with a weird Asian girl, hunched over with the majority of her face covered with her shirt. Somewhat scrawny, and rudely staring at all of them.

"The fuck is dis' bitch?" One of the tall black girls blurted, to Ming her hair was dyed red and it looked abnormally atrocious.

_'There they go, calling people 'bitch, it's certainly a Black people thing,'_ Ming thought to herself, unaware she had rolled her eyes.

"Da' fuck you rollin' yo eyes at, hoe!" The white girl in the middle screamed, followed with angry glares from the black lackeys of the group. Ming glared at her before that confused grin popped on her face, "Why so rude?" The girls seemed stunned by this comment, before the fat girl on the right laughed and cupped her ears, leaning in, "The hell did you say, hun'?"

"Why so r-."

"Take the fucking shirt off yo' mouth, stupid-ass!" One of the girls criticized, and it was becoming more and more apparent to Ming that these were those likely ghetto girls. The kind of crowd she didn't want to hang around, as advised by Julie and Ariana.

"Why...are you...um, acting like th-," Ming was immediately interrupted by the white girl in front, who aggressively jumped towards Ming-slamming her foot down and spitting as she spoke.

"Actin' like what? Speak up!" She screamed, Ming wanted to cover her ears but knew that would only ignite more anger. _'They seem illogical, Huey never told me how to get out of a situation with ghetto people.'_

"Okay, I'm sorry for opening the door so fast and staring at you," Ming said, dryly. This obviously wasn't satisfactory for the girls who rolled their eyes at the statement. The white girl then stubbed her finger in Ming's chest, causing a quick loss-of-breath, "Oh you're sorry?! I'm sorry for dis' too, cunt!"

Ming quickly backed away and frowned at her, "What the heck! I said 'sorry', I'm new to America, I thought that was how you people apologize!" The blonde girl seemed to be extraordinarily angry now, only riled up by the 'oohs' given from the black girls-which didn't make any sense to Ming as what she said didn't sound remotely offensive.

The white girl swung her palm at Ming but she reacted quickly and slapped her own attempted slap away from her hand. The girl looked at her own hand in surprise before angrily glaring at Ming, who looked unsure of herself and quickly faked a punch. Ming caught the fake punch with her hand before only seconds late recognizing the real one, nailing her in the stomach.

"AH-OH!" Ming gasped, feeling the impact of the punch. Her stomach curled, but she didn't have time to think much on it as a weight of force nailed Ming on the top of her head.

"OOH!" The girls waged on in the background.

Ming suddenly felt her body shift forwards, and her sight become blurry and disoriented. Her body fell over on its side, glaring up at the aggressor white girl-stunned. A sharp amount of pain slowly burned on her head where the impact was, but she quickly realized the situation when the girl surprisingly pulled back her feet.

"China-girl got fucked up!" Someone shouted, her hearing became less-utilized as a result of her boggled senses.

Ming quickly brought her hands to her face, in seconds time as her sneakers made harsh contact with her hands. Her block wasn't strong enough as her hands forced her knuckles back into her face, thankfully missing the nose but slamming against the bridge of it. The girl grew quickly disoriented again, before seeing the blurry images of the black kids in the back huddle over her.

"This bitch is toast, nigga!"

"Aite! Dis' is tight, open her up she's all quenched up!"

Ming was too surprised by this rough action to do anything as she felt a massive wave of somewhat painful pressure inflict all over her body. She kept her face covered of course as she was likely being kicked by multiple people against the wall.

"Yo, da fuck is goin' on here?" A familiar ghetto voice asked. Ming was too protective to see who it was, and was unable to combat the awful pain in her joints to look. The kicking in large part seemed to stop, only after someone laughed and delivered a final one right to her stomach-causing Ming to choke and cough violently. The impact of that kick was astounding, not only did it seem to mess with her breathing but the pain slowly burned onto her a good couple of seconds after. Her face was kept covered as she coughed violently into her hands.

"Wanna kick this chink bitch, baby?" One echoing voiced asked, the tone was obviously from one of the girls but that type of commentary couldn't be pinned based on the accumulative information of the girls. Sounded similar to how she would speak to Huey, a girlfriend-like manner.

"YO! Cindy, you know who th-...awwww, fuck!" A male like voice cried, he sounded young and familiar. Ming didn't realize it but her body slightly rolled over and exposed a bulge in her sweatpants, and one of the black girls loudly pointed that out.

"Ooh, she gotz some bank!"

Ming's body was crawling with pain and she was hit in the head too many times to think clearly, but she could feel a series of intruding hands ruffle through her pockets-pulling out the only item she had: a cellphone. She didn't realize their intent and was unaware the phone was in her pocket or that it was taken.

"Aye, give da' phone to my boy over here," the leader Caucasian suggested, Ming didn't exactly know what happened but she kept her self down. The girls tossed around the expensive iPhone which thankfully didn't have password system to block them. "Da' bitch don't got a password," One of the girls pointed out-greeted with much laughter at Ming's expense.

"Bluds, we gotta go!" The male cried.

"Why, nigga? We just started n' shit," The White girl explained, but the mysterious boy seemed to desperate to leave. "Trust me blud', she ain't wit' the right crowd!" The statement aroused more laughter and one of the girls put their foot on Ming's head, trying to pull away her hands clumsily.

"This girl is trix, she ain't nothin'," The one stepping on her head said.

"Nah! We need split! Now!" The male demanded, greeted with sighs from the girls. All of them looked back at the cowering Chinese before running up and at full force, slamming their feet into her body.

"UGH!" Ming gagged, the harsh force nailed her in the stomach again.

Another girl quickly grabbed her feet and pulled her body away from the wall, spreading her legs oddly. Ming wasn't sure of the purpose of this but quickly found out as her crotch was kicked at full force, "OW!" Ming instinctively grabbed her crotch in pain from the kick, revealing her face once more.

The white girl saw this and puckered her lips, dropping a wad of saliva on Ming's hair before running out the door along with the other girls.

Ming's eyes glanced around the empty gym foyer, it seemed empty visually but she didn't dare attempt to arise after waiting a couple seconds. When it occurred to her that the annoying ghetto accents had cease talking and the kicking and stomping hadn't return-she arose to her feet.

Her body felt beaten like any other-nothing THAT special-but the feeling of being beaten had become alien to her. She hadn't been attacked like that back in China in a long time, and usually they do worse. The ghetto attackers weren't nearly as awful as some gangs back in China, but they were thousands times more annoying. Their terrible english and continuous laughter, it was just getting to her.

She felt a large pain in her right hip and tried to shake it off by walking but she nearly collapsed, feeling around the walls for something to cling on. Ming breathed carefully, trying to come to a single place with her thoughts. Her eyesight finally cleared up and her hearing became utilized again, her head stopped spinning but her body was still covered in pain.

Ming could barely make out herself in the faint reflection of the door's window: messed up hair, and her mouth open from exhaling so much. She seemed satisfied in the fact that her face remained protected, although just brushing against her ribs and stomachs forced some, 'Ow's' from Ming.

The Chinese girl stumbled inside, this time careful to not stun anyone in doing so and walked to her new locker. She took a breather and quickly unlocked her blue locker, pulling out her backpack and her casual attire. Before changing she dug her hands in her pockets to call Huey, knowing she would desperately ask to be with him once in contact. Her hands were greeted with the empty pockets before realizing what happened.

"T-They...stole my phone?!" Ming cried, checking her other pockets and painfully jogging back to the foyer to desperately search for her phone-finding nothing. Then she remembered the hands digging through her pockets, "They took my phone!"

Ming angrily kicked the door before putting her hand over her face and falling back against the wall, thinking to herself how much it cost and why she didn't protect it. With her head in-between her propped up knees, she could only think of how much begging she would do to her Grandfather for a new one.

_'I can't even contact Huey to find me! Those guizi bastards!'_ Ming thought, before quickly gathering herself and continuing with her business. If Huey's reputation is a good as it's bark, she wouldn't face that again. But she could've beaten them, only she realized they were hostile before they attacked and that was the most embarrassing part.

_'I'm not some nerdy Asian girl, I can stick up for myself!'_ Ming repeatedly told herself, pulling off her clothes and ignoring the awful tingling pain on her body-slipping on her low-cut shorts and tank top. As her hair flopped forwards, and shifted oddly back in her, she moved the hair from her eyesight before feeling something wet stuck to its strands.

_'...Fucking bastards.'_

-Outside the gym-

"Yo, did you see a Chinese girl?" Michael asked, approaching the group that assaulted Ming. Riley looked oddly worried, while the rest of the girls seemed indifferent. Cindy, the blonde leader, shrugged her shoulders, "I see plenty, you gotta be more specific." Michael wasn't exactly sure himself what she looked like, the only image was of a very enraged Chinese girl dressed in some oriental clothing who just barely contained her anger. Her figure was shaded by the darkness at the time, with only bare glimpses from the minimal light that was inside.

"About uh, 5'5 or 5'6 and a nice...sense of...fashion?" He explained, unsure himself as he pulled out his phone and dialed the number Huey gave her. The girls thought about their beat down but didn't seem to make an association.

"I"m sure there is one with a bad headache in the gym," Cindy explained, reinforced with giggling from the girls and an uncomfortable forced laugh from Riley. Michael looked at them blankly before looking over at Riley, "Ming stays at Huey's house, so you must know her." Riley nodded slowly, trying not to look directly as Michael.

"Is the girl in the gym her?" Michael asked, looking indifferent about the ordeal. Riley shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, nigga.'' Michael held the phone up to his ear and then proceeded to walk away from them, realizing they were a waste of time.

***BING BING***

Suddenly a little jingle grew louder and louder from one of their pockets, a noticeable weird cute jingle which grabbed Michael's attention. He glanced over at the girls which the sound was coming from, the girls glanced back at him-stunned. Michael looked at his own phone as he started to realize what had actually happened, quickly forcing him to cancel the call.

Riley then guiltily pulled out the phone, and was about to explain himself but Cindy cut him off, "It's a present I got for Riley."

As expected, the minute he canceled the ringing, the suspected phone ceased to ring. Michael turned around completely and pointed a finger at Cindy, "Is the girl in the gym who you stole the phone from?!"

"What's it to you?" One of the girls asked.

"I need to find her," Michael explained before crossing his arms and a smirk appeared on his face, "If she was harmed, you're screwed."

"Fuck off, nigga," Cindy told him, dragging Riley away with her group of girls.

Michael wandered into the gym and looked at the girl's foyer, hearing echoing footsteps come from it. Inside the basketball court he scanned the doorway to see if she was coming out, Ming walked to the court and to the exit-completely indifferent about Michael's appearance.

"Ming?" Michael asked, watching the girl mope past him. She glanced over at Michael and proceeded to stare at him, somewhat lifelessly and uncaringly. Michael and Ming stared each other down for a second, and Michael realized she was likely expecting him to continue so he did.

"Uh, Michael...Huey's friend?" He explained. Ming analyzed him, the dreadlocks he had and his darker skin before recognizing him. "Oh, right. You were the boy I slammed the door on," She said, without much emotion about it.

"Heh, yeah..." Michael smiled, finding himself speechless on Ming's emotionless glaring and speech, "...Yeah..."

"Well, you're supposed to be my parent today, because Huey said so," Ming groaned, walking towards the doorway. Michael noticed the huge limp in her leg and the occasionally rubbing of her head, the boy quickly followed and held the door open for her to leave. She didn't notice his generosity and merely walked out into the somewhat baking sun, which also didn't feel nearly as hot to her before.

"What do you want to do, grab a bite to eat?" Michael asked, pulling out his wallet from his backpack, "I'll pay." Ming looked at him oddly before shaking her head-rejecting-then feeling a sharp pain in her head when doing so. Her face scrunched up and her fingers squeezed her scalp as the throbbing slowly ceased.

"You're in pain," Michael muttered. Ming ignored him and slowly returned her tired gaze and continued the walk. "Are you the Chinese girl that Cindy and her girls beat up?" Michael asked, seeing Ming quickly glare at him before returning to the walk-unable to look at him for long.

"I can't believe this, what did you do?" Michael asked, sounding frustrated about the ordeal. Ming noticed his odd compassion but couldn't bring herself to care that much about talking with him, "All I did was open a door very quickly." Michael twisted his dreads in embarrassment, sure Ming noticed the overwhelming black girls and just the one Caucasian beating her.

"I think she gave your phone as a present for Riley."

"Oh great, now I have to fight him."

Ming clinched her sides again, rubbing against the bruises with a strong look of annoyance on her face. Michael noticed then and felt a little odd.

"Just so you know, not all black people are li-"

"I don't think all black people are violent, awful devils, and the lead girl was a white person," Ming explained tiredly, knowing that's what he was getting at, "Why do you and Huey talk to me about race like i'm stupid?" Michael jerked from the sudden reaction before laughing, "Well you're from a homogenous country!" Ming cringed, taking that as another bash against her upbrings but recognized its accidentality.

"Look, Huey said something about him being nice to me if I'm nice to you," Ming said, distorting the original promise he made on accident, she couldn't recall much. Michael laughed at this and patted Ming on the shoulder, causing her to flinch, "That sounds like Huey! Hey, what kind of food have you eaten in America?"

Ming really didn't want to think too hard but quickly shifted through everything she ate, then listed off, "Chicken, pizza, cake, and Chinese food I think...oh and some homemade Chinese food."

**-Dubois Residence-**

"I knew you would come," Jazmine said, sitting on the front steps of her house.

"You could've waited for me," Huey replied, opening the front gate of the nice house. Tom and his wife had redesigned a bit, putting more focus on a front garden. Looked very much like a massive forest with multi-colored flowers and bushes scattered around, a huge wooden flower and vine covered arch above the brown wood fence. This was all per Jazmine's request.

"You like my garden?" Jazmine asked, watching Huey glance around briefly and return his familiar glare towards her. "What did I say, last time?" Huey asked, jokingly but always in his serious manner. Jazmine smirked and arose on the steps, extending her hand out towards him, "You said, 'What did I say last time'."

Huey's eyes rolled to the side and a smirk quickly formed on his face before fading away, he put his hands on his hips, "And what did I say, then?"

"Before, you said it was beautiful," Jazmine smiled, shaking her hand in the air to grab Huey's attention. It was obvious she wanted to hold hands, and although odd of her to be so subtle about it he still touched his hands with hers. Jazmine's smile peaked as she squeezed his hand and then pulled him closer, "Let's have some fun, I'll get the shower running."

"Get the shower running?" Huey asked, Jazmine nodded, unclasping his hand and running to the bathroom. Huey felt awkward about this, something about Jazmine was more subtle and off. It was a recent accumulative trend, he had noticed it before but he dismissed it as her ever-growing lust. Although the conclusion remained same, with Ming in his life now it didn't feel correct.

"You have any change of clothes?" Jazmine called from the bathroom, followed quickly by a loud sound of water rushing from pipes through the walls and sudden burst of focused splashing water.

"Change of clothes for what?" Huey asked, slowly walking into the bathroom. Jazmine smiled at him, using her finger and softly pushed his chest-pushing him back. "Don't be naughty now, Huey." She then quickly closed the door on the confused boy, whose eyes jumped around as he quickly speculated on the comment, "The fuck are you doing?"

"Huey! Watch your language!" He heard Jazmine cry from inside. He put his ear against the door and heard the shuffling of clothes, likely pulling off her huge pink sweater. This was all a little weird for him now, the waiting for her to adjust her clothes as the steam from the shower slowly escaped through the door.

He tapped his feet on the carpet and leaned against the wall, looking at the cream colored little hallway scattered with pictures of Jazmine and her parents. Huey reminded himself of how foolish he would be to think of Jazmine as anything besides a close-friend, despite past intentions of actually dating her.

His eyes looked at a picture of her playing with a huge teddy bear, another of her blowing out the candles on a cake-with himself and a massive amount of White kids standing around him. He had a grumpy look on his face in the picture.

"She's innocent, like a sister or a daughter," Huey whispered to himself, twiddling with his fingers, "She doesn't mean anything, she and Ming are on entire different le-"

The door quickly opened and a cloud of steam escaped the brightly lit bathroom, Jazmine walked out in a very inappropriate bikini outfit. The minute Huey's line of sight registered Jazmine wearing such skinny and sexy swimwear, he immediately glanced over at the corner-absolutely refusing to even acknowledge it.

"Oh Huey, you don't have to look away," Jazmine explained, noticing Huey hadn't changed his gaze at the floor. Jazmine grinned to herself before putting her hands on her hips, "What's the matter with you? If you're going to ignore me the whole time then you can leave, friends don't treat each other like that."

Huey's eyes sprung up at the mention of the 'friends' thing, he looked over at Jazmine who seemed a little worried in her expression-thankfully not serious. "Sometimes Jazmine, you should give men a head's up before dressing in that string of thread you call a 'bikini'," Huey shot, unable to draw his attention away from her.

"It's aquatic swim wear," Jazmine huffed, cocking an eyebrow as Huey blatantly scanned her body. He was noticing everything that only confirmed his suspicion about her: thick but slim thighs, very straight looking legs, sizable hips that made up her hourglass figure, and the increased size of her breast.

The worst part is that it was all better than Ming, and yet for some odd reason he felt more aroused around Ming.

"Jazmine, you're not a kid anymore, you're near pre-teen and you cannot deny your development," Huey said, walking past her and into the bathroom. Jazmine looked over at him, "What does that mean?"

"...Sometimes I get really worried about you," Huey admitted, grabbing the bottle of soap and looking over at Jazmine, "Why you needed to strip entirely when washing your hair would likely only wet-at most-your torso is beyond me."

"Stop thinking so much, you're making my head hurt," Jazmine demanded, pulling back the shower curtain and unwrapping her afro-puffs. Huey watched her carefully as she bent over and adjusted the water temperature,_ 'Is she unaware her ass is fucking glaring at me?'_

"Okay, this is good," Jazmine said, running her fingers through her hair, "Come on, wash it." He walked up behind her and grabbed her hair gel, flicking open the cap and squirting the mango-scented gel on his hand.

"Bend over," Huey said.

"Okay," Jazmine then stretched over, dipping her hair in the rays of water. She closed her eyes, feeling the streaks of water sink in-between the roots of her hair and rush down her face. Feeling her mood soften much from the warm feeling, her knees bent a little and pushed her body out a bit-streaks of water beads from her hair rushed down her back. To Huey, she was awkwardly grinding him and reacting some orgasm-feeling from her moaning-indirectly of course.

"You're too innocent for your own good," Huey noted, rubbing the gel in his hands together and reached for her hair-bending awkwardly over her bikini covered rump.

"I'm not some ditsy girl, Huey," Jazmine shot, sounding incredibly ironic with her ditsy voice. "I may not be super-smart like you, but sometimes I know what I'm doing." Huey froze at that statement, then re-examined his position over her, _'Deliberate?...Nah.'_

He put his hands in her wet hair and pulled her head back from the water, proceeding to rub his fingers through her beautiful fulvous-colored strands. Her moans grew louder and her hips pushed back even more as Huey practically massaged her scalp, Huey constantly reminding himself that she's innocent as a deterrent from getting aroused.

It wasn't working.

"That's great Huey, r-right there," Jazmine moaned, much to Huey's consternation as he tried his best to seem unfazed by her actions. Quite literally her firm fawn-colored buttocks which were tanned a little brown on the tops of her rondure ass-sandwiching his stiffened dick in his pants.

"Huey, get the front," Jazmine moaned, her hands resting on the clay rim of the tub as she beat over 90 degrees downwards. Huey's hands stretched over and his fingers pushed the bubbling gel into the front of her scalp. He was losing his balance as he bluntly leaned on top of her, trying to get her hair into the shower.

"Huey, you're going to slip," Jazmine warned, enjoying the massage and noticing his crotch push against her. The boy knew he was in a bad spot, and quickly put his left foot on top of the tub's rim, avoiding falling over but accidentally fitting her ass almost perfectly inside the space of his crotch area.

"So big…..," Jazmine whispered to herself.

"Uh, what?" Huey asked in utter disbelief she would say something so sexual, "C'mon Jazmin-"

"I don't see what the problem is," Jazmine pointed out, still calm and moaning as she spoke, "Your fingers are REALLY big." Huey was dumbfounded by her comment before frowning to himself, unsure if she truly didn't understand what she was doing.

How could she?

"Okay, time to get a little wetter, spray me!" Jazmine announced.

How couldn't she?!

_'If this was Ming, I would have taken it as an invitation to give her a facial!'_ Huey guiltily thought.

"Okay," Huey used his right hand and adjusted the shower head, washing her scalp from the soap. More and more streaks of water rushed down her back, disappearing inside her bikini bottoms and wetting the fabric. Unfortunately as she took her own hands and scratched her head, a large rush of water submerged from her scalp and covered her back in water-which rolled down and wet both her bottom and his erect dick.

"Jeez! So much water!" Huey complained, trying to pull his hips away.

"Told you, this is a wet business," Jazmine said, pulling back from the shower and grabbing a towel. Huey used another dry towel to dry himself and quickly exited the bathroom, to avoid having Jazmine discover his arousal 'down below.'

"To my room, Huey!" He heard her shout from the other-side of the door, "We've got plenty of time, Mom and Dad don't get home till six'."

"Damn…" Huey muttered.

**- Krispy Kreme Restaurant-**

"You like it?" Michael asked, chewing on his warm doughnut. Michael had always wanted to bring a foreigner to what he believed to be one of America's best food places. He watched Ming sniff the classic glaze doughnut-taking in the sweet doughy smell of warmed bread and glaze dressing-then slowing chewing off a piece of it.

Ming's eyes seemed to flare in wonder and joy as she chewed the sweet, mush-like piece of bread rolled in her mouth. "Oh that's wonderful!" Ming cheered, chewing down on the rest of the skinny doughnut before quickly grabbing another one-this time chocolate.

"Great, ain't it?" Michael asked, but was completely ignored by Ming as her eyes scanned the 12' count box of doughnuts, mixed with chocolates, glaze, and cream-filling. All of them warm and delicious smelling. As she chewed down the chocolate, she felt her stomach rumble in anticipation for more authentic American food-drinking down the meal with a cold Coca-cola.

"These are way better than the crappy Chinese imitations in Shanghai," Ming noted, chewing down more food before examining and then eating the warm cream-filled one. It took her by surprise, unaware it was cream filled and she accepted it by sticking her tongue in-between the torn off section of the doughnut and sucked out the cream.

"Ming? Ming, listen to me!" Michael demanded, only getting a semi-interest stare from her-childishly chewing on her food. Michael quickly changed his tone, not trying to appear threatening or unlikable, "You think its good, apparently."

"Damn straight!" Ming laughed, baffling Michael by her usage of that term.

"Well, I'm glad you liked them," Michael said, sipping his tongue-burning soda. Ming finished her doughnut and took a napkin to wipe off the dried-up glaze on her cheeks. Michael noticed her eyes suddenly glaring at him, questionably enthralled or suspicious-it was unclear with her lips covered with a napkin.

She pulled the napkin away and showed off what appeared to be the slightest of smirks, striking similar to that of Mona Lisa's grin. Her emotions seemed suddenly oriented to him now and for the first time, before she only seemed to look at him as a minor annoyance that was bothering her.

"Well, looks like you've taken a chill pill," Michael sighed, folding his arms and raising his brows.

"Hmm, yes…..'chill', yeah I'm chilling," Ming smiled back, her hilariously semi-accurate understanding of American phrases causing Michael to chuckle. Ming didn't seem bothered by him finding humor in her silly statements, she knew it was wrong.

"What do you want to know about me?" Ming asked, leaning forwards and holding her chin in her palm with her fingers wrapped across the right side of her face. She had that 'curiously-interested' look about her, but also felt somewhat derisive.

"Who said I wanted to learn anything?" Michael asked, uncomfortably grabbing a chocolate doughnut and glancing away, but Ming didn't bite. "This entire time you tried to open conversation about my origins, but I was in a bad mood and instead you started talking about yourself," Ming explained.

"Well, you got me," Michael admitted, shrugging his shoulders, "Then, I guess I just want to know what you plan on accomplishing here?"

"To be a better kickball player," Ming quickly answered.

"Oh….right," Michael grinned, scratching his scalp and trying to make himself forget the possibly offensive question he wanted to ask. "So, you're going to base your entire life off of kickball?" Michael asked, Ming seemed to flinch from the statement but retained her glare.

"Nope, I will free myself of it," Ming explained before sighing, "My stupid grandfather doesn't really how dumb he is for sending me here. I wanted to live in America anyways, so I'm going to find out everything I possibly can to stay here."

"Is Huey your ticket out?" Michael asked, then quickly swallowing the saliva in his throat. Ming shook her head, "Huey is merely a bonus, and a motivation. I truly love him, and since I can't bring him back to China with me, I'm staying here. But its not just Huey, I want to live here and study."

"Who says you can't bring him to China with you?" Michael asked, swallowing down his drink. Michael didn't really seem to focus on the question very much but it had Ming pause for a minute, fascinated by the question, "Yes….who says I couldn't."

"I'm just kidding," Michael laughed before wiping his mouth, "Even in China, he'd be too much of an alien to fit in I bet." Ming stared at him, analyzing his humor on the subject, "Y'know…..where I live we've seen black people before."

"How often?" Michael giggled, swirling his drink. Ming really wanted to lie and say 'all the time', for some odd reason having black people around would prove such diversity exists, and diversity usually goes hand-in-hand with advanced societies and thinking. In reality she knew quite well that even in Shanghai, black people were a little rare and when she did see one-everyone would glare at the person.

"Once a week, at the most," Ming explained reluctantly, greeted with another wave of laughter. Michael obviously wasn't biting any return bait that Ming had offered, getting a bitter glare from Ming.

"Whatever, the point is I'm here now," Ming said, chewing on another doughnut, "And speaking of him, where is he?"

"I dunno," Michael said, pulling out his homework from his backpack. He did this deliberately and on cue so that Ming would follow suit. She didn't and watched him blankly, Michael locked eyes with her and awkwardly looked down at his homework before back at her.

"...Why are you staring? You're staring at m-,..you…., you do a lot of staring you know?" Ming said, in a 'did you know' shocking manner. Michael forced a laugh and looked down, "Sorry, this is just a new experience for me."

"Doing your homework?" Ming asked, skeptically.

"No, talking to a foreigner," Michael smiled eagerly at her, continuing to fiddle with his half-eaten doughnut, "Something about it, I just don't get to talk to people like you." Ming shrugged and drunk down the last remainders of substance in her bottle before chuckling to herself.

"It's a new experience for me too."

Michael heard her whisper this to herself and quickly looked up and playfully slapped her on the shoulder, grabbing her attention, "Good, this is an experience we can share." Ming blushed at his directness and grabbed the part of the shoulder he playfully hit, rubbing it softly-but subconsciously.

"Good, I'm glad I've made a new friend today," Ming said, sounding oddly hopeful that her statement was correct. She was leading him on to agree for self-satisfaction. "Oh yes, new friend indeed."

"But, I like to share my experiences with my lover as well, do you really not know where he is?" Ming asked, sounding a bit more serious when bringing up Huey. Michael blabbed to himself deliberately, pretending to review his thoughts before quickly announcing he didn't know, "Blah uh well ah, I…..I just don't know."

"Jeez, he left me."

"Hey man, I'm not that boring I hope!"

"Of course not, Michael."

Ming watched the boy eagerly smile at her for the fifteenth time before pulling out a pencil and tracing a line on his crumbled and awful-quality graph paper. For some odd reason she wanted to take a picture of him and send it to her friends in China, his weird locks would be a spark for conversation.

She reached for her pockets and felt around, remembering again that her phone was stolen. She bitterly cursed to herself in Chinese before returning a smile and grabbing another plain doughnut.

"If Huey didn't tell you where he was going, its obvious he doesn't want you to find him-so who gives a shit where he is," Michael said, continuing with his homework. Despite not returning the glare, Ming stared at him, astonished.

"He could be off doing some things: drugs, guns and gangs, fights…...girls," Ming's listing seemed to end right when she said that, the 'girls' aspect seemed even more scary than all other issues she mentioned.

"Please brah," Michael said, keeping his gaze towards his paper, "If there's anything Huey won't do, its getting involved in things that bring the black community down." Ming leaned in, "But how can you be so sure?"

"I just know," Michael said, somewhat obviously uninterested in the conversation, "Huey is a black supremacist, but a supremacist of the good ideological-to its most basic-of the black race."

"You sound just like him," Ming noted, Michael's head shot up in surprise and took it as a complement, "Really?" Ming nodded, "Yeah, to where what you're saying is so confusing at times." Michael rolled his eyes and looked back down at his paper, "Ming, you're living proof that Huey doesn't agree with the black community in general, and actually loves Asians in a weird sense."

"...Oh I agree! I told him he was more Chinese than he was black," Ming said, leaning back in her seat and stretching out her neck. "Don't worry, he's likely out doing something thats not even important."

_'Wait a minute, he said 'Jaz business' or something….Jaz….Jazmine, I think,'_ Michael thought, massaging his neck with his right hand, _'The way he said it-now that i really think about it-is obviously Jazmine. What's he doing with her, unless he is maybe breaking the news to her about Ming.'_

"What do you like about Huey anyways, besides the fact that he's good player," Michael asked, unsure himself why he even asked the question. Ming smiled, "You sound a little jealous because you keep mentioning him."

"I do this with everyone," Michael quickly lied, and sternly as well-Ming immediately nodded and dismissed it.

"Besides the fact that he's cute, its his character I love. Something about the…..held-back, rage and maturity of him…...he's well beyond his age. He hates everything about society, and I love him for it," Ming talked on, staring at the ceiling as she listed off Huey's intellectual ability. This list however wasn't what Michael actually wanted and raised a hand to silence her.

"No, I mean…...uh, what do you guys do in your spare time," Michael explained before scratching his head and his grin widening, "Like…..okay, condoms or birth control?"

Ming looked at him stale, before slowly catching on to what he was hitting at and her face melted to that of disbelief.

"Uh, no, no, no!" Ming looked away embarrassed, continuing to shake her head, "No way, I'm sorry I don't know if that is a Western thing, but…...I don't talk about that stuff with other boys."

Michael realized his massive error and tried to correct the mistake, shaking his hands to the sides in a defensive positions, "No, I mean it's cool and all!"

"No it is not cool! If you were a close friend that was a girl, yes, I have no problem with public affection or speaking dirty things in public unlike most Chinese people," Ming complained before rubbing her temples with her index fingers, "But I'm not a whore! I will not tell you what Huey and I do together to make you feel…...aroused."

"No, no! I didn't know!" Michael loudly cried, trying really hard to convince her, "I'm not aroused, it was just typical conversation!"

"Sure," Ming muttered before grabbing her backpack and oddly holding it close, as if she was motioning to leave, "If that's the case then you can find out my secrets from Huey, but I won't tell a stranger I just met what kind of condoms I use or birth control."

"So, you admit you use those?" Michael asked, trying to inject humor.

And it didn't work.

"...Okay, take me home now," Ming demanded plainly, grabbing her backpack with a box of leftover doughnuts and escaped the seating booth. Michael watched her helplessly as she faked a smile and thanked the cashier lady who had been watching them to distract the woman from Ming's apparent embarrassment. She then turned to Michael and pretending to be happy with him, gleefully gestured for him to arise from his seat and leave.

Michael realized how severe his error was and without objection he left his doughnuts on the table, following the illegitimate happy girl. They skipped through the seats of people watching them, mainly because it seemed to be two odd interracial kids with stark differences in expressions.

They exited the building and Ming's smile immediately dropped, she merely folded her arms and waited silently for Michael to lead her home. Michael attempted to redeem himself but couldn't even start his apology, his mouth opening with no message sent.

"I loved the doughnuts, but now I want to be with my boyfriend-_alone_-so take me to him."

**-Jazmine's House-**

"That's so nice," Jazmine muttered to herself, sitting on the floor as Huey massaged her scalp with hair oil. Huey took her comb and started stretching out her long curly strands into an afro, slowly with each pull. "You have to maintain your natural hair," Huey insisted, stretching out her hair bands and wrapping it over her fuzzy mess-combing out each isolated section.

"Do you think that because you're a Black power guy?" Jazmine asked, opening her eyes and flicking on the television set. She then leaned back and constantly clinched her toes with every pleasurable pull of her hair and push against her scalp.

"No, I think that because you might regret your decision and your Dad wanted to use lye on you," Huey explained, separating her fuzzy hair into two separate balls. "Many Black women have their hair fall out and wish they hadn't done it, which is why they cut their hair so low oftentimes."

"So, you're doing this for me then," Jazmine said comfortably to herself, her fingers fiddling with each other.

"Yeah, you don't want short hair right? Black girls should just make different types of braids or use a hot comb because I swear Jazmine, I won't be walking around with any Black girl wearing an ugly red-weave on that flies off the minute they fight someone," Huey scolded, a little out of himself when saying that.

"Ooh, that was mean," Jazmine said, feeling him finish up with her hair. She got up and felt around her hair, not caring much for it as it was her typical style anyways. She was more concerned with Huey being in her house, that was the entire purpose anyways.

"Thanks Huey, Im'ma go change," Jazmine said, almost flirty like before tossing the remote, "Let's watch a movie together before you go."

"On a school night?" Huey questioned.

"Yes, and something romantic!" Jazmine ordered, running up the stairs and into her room. The word 'romantic' echoed in his head while he glared at his reflection in the TV. The setting sun burned inside the living room and increased the inside temperature, making Huey feel very lazy.

_'Our relationship was never serious, it was more friend-like than romantic,'_ Huey thought, excusing his guilt as he relaxed on Jazmine's couched and quickly found a cheesy 'hour and thirty-minute long' film.

Suddenly he was overcome with worry, he hadn't even bothered to check on Ming and she probably couldn't find her way home if Michael failed to arrive. He pulled out his phone and noticed he hadn't received any calls, but still quick-dialed Ming's number and held the phone to his ear. After a few seconds of ringing, it suddenly ceased and went straight to a voice mail that was in Mandarin, and then English.

Huey didn't bother to leave a message, assuming if she didn't even answer the phone she probably wouldn't bother to listen to a message.

"So, am I poppin' or what?"

Huey glanced over at her before quickly looking away and exhaling loudly, "What the hell! Jazmine!" He could hear her giggle madly when she walked over and stood in front of him, "Whats wrong, little boy?"

"Little boy? Jazmine, who bought you that?!" Huey said, keeping his eyes covered.

"Dad did, so?" Jazmine asked, twirling around.

Huey helplessly looked up at her and stared at her strange nightgown. It was a thin, see-through dress with see-through patterns. Major emphasis on the see-through aspect, her body was lightly visible with every curve and developing asset presenting itself to Huey.

"Isn't that something along the lines of a lingerie dress?" Huey asked, unable to draw his eyes away from her perky brown nipples on her spectacularly circular breast. Jazmine shrugged her shoulders and jumping on the couch next to him.

"I''ll be a pre-teen in a few months, and can do whatever I want,"Jazmine pouted.

"I didn't say you couldn't, I just don't want people seeing you in this," Huey explained. Jazmine wrapped her bare arm around him and pulled him close, "It's not just anyone, it's only you."

_'Ming's qiapo?'_ Huey thought, the image of his girlfriend wearing her exotic outfit flashed in his head. The odd correlation between Ming's outfit and Jazmine's nightgown was hinting that she would try the same tactic tonight that Ming did, the only difference is that eating out Jazmine would be an act of infidelity.

Jazmine stretched her arm around his shoulders and snuggled close to him, similar to how a man would with his girlfriend. Huey wasn't any more bothered by this than her lingerie dress, he was still trying his best not to stare.

**-Outside the Freeman House-**

"What's up, gurl?" Riley asked, slapping his hands with Cindy.

"I got some pot, bruh," Cindy said, pulling out a bag of earthy-looking cannabis. A smile breached his face and eagerly looked around for a smoking spot. "Let's just walk, nigga," Riley whispered, looking at the bright light illuminating from Grandad's window.

Cindy quickly pulled him away and rolled him up a joint, handing it over to Riley. She did the same for herself and lit both Riley's and her own joint. They both tried to inhale the smoke and in unison, violently coughed for a couple of seconds.

"Ooh, that shit is strong!" Riley coughed, then spitting on the grass to pretend like he had something in his mouth.

"Y-Yeah," Cindy replied, trying to catch her breath. Riley had decided to start smoking weed at age 10 and for Cindy, 11, considering Cindy was already pretty good at selling it and it was the 'in' thing for gangstas. Riley didn't feel comfortable doing it before, but after some persuasion he eventually found himself hooked to it.

Cindy pulled out an iPhone and curiously explored it, giggling as she noticed the lack of a password. Riley looked over and watched her before noticing her brows sink down and then roll her eyes, leaning over himself to see the screen.

"The fuck is dat'?" Riley asked, blowing smoke out over the screen.

"It's sum' Korean shit," Cindy explained, clicking on the settings app and examining where the language option was. Everything on the screen was in Chinese. "Anyways babe, I got this shit for you, so be grateful and pop dis'!"

"About that…" Riley quickly snatched the phone from Cindy and examined it for any scratches, "The bitch you stole tis' from is bad news, nigga." Riley noticed only a minor scratch that was likely from Ming's doing-hopefully.

"Bra, it was some Chinagirl," Cindy pointed out.

"Yeah, and you can't fuck wit' that Chinagirl!"Riley shouted at her,seeing the 'flower' icon which showed her pictures. Riley then put the screen to Cindy's face, showing her the image of his brother.

"...What's Huey doin' on her phone?" Cindy asked, her tone shifting from confused to worried. Riley sighed and wiped his face, "The girl you stole dis' from is Huey's bitch, yo." Cindy jagged up and almost choked on her slobber, stretching her shirt out.

"W-What?! I didn't even see J-baby today!" Cindy exclaimed.

"Nah uh, Huey gotz a new bitch!" Riley explained, waving a picture of Ming on the phone in front of her face, "And she lives in my house, nigga!"

Cindy blankly watched the image of Ming wave back and forth on the glowing screen, making a connection between the cute girl on the screen and the one she beat up. It was uncanny that any such relationship with her, had anything to do with Huey.

"Can't…..nah…...Huey, my nigguh!" Cindy cringed, rubbing her temples, "I can't believe you be datin' an Asian."

"Believe it, like Naruto, blud!" Riley said, putting the phone in his pocket. Cindy's legs started shivering and Cindy's hand flung up and tried to puff her blunt but it wasn't lit anymore. She quickly fiddled in her pocket and grabbed a lighter, putting the blunt in her mouth and lit the end of it.

"Fuck!" Riley cried, "You ain't seen how much he be fuckin' kissin' her, and last night…..I caught Huey smacking on her puss'-puss'!" Cindy arched a brow and blew out smocking with uncertainly in her expression, "You mean he was eatin' her out?"

Riley nodded, folding his arms.

"Right in the vajay-jay!"

Cindy angrily tossed her blunt aside and in a fainted-like manner, flopped against the telephone pole and wiped her head. "I can't believe tis' shit right here….." Cindy breathed heavily and threw off her orange jacket, soaking in more direct air on her jersey-covered body.

"A fuckin' Asian girl, yo' brothah left Jazz-girl for a fuckin' Chinagirl," Cindy said to herself, looking up at the slowly-reddening blue sky in reflective disappointment. "All dat' work to hook up Jazmine wit' Huey, and he went for a fuckin' bitch from 'Nam."

"Hey, I ain't for dis' either…...but don't be roastin' on Ming, tho, she be cool at times," Riley explained, looking around for Huey and Ming. "Don't worry tho', you still my play-bitch so I ain't gonna let Huey touch'ya."

"Bullshit, nigga," Cindy groaned.

"Nah, I'm tellin' the truth," Riley said, tossing his own blunt away, "Huey gonna be pissed. I gotta get Ming to not snitch, so I'm goin' to give it back to her and say some other bitch did it." Riley then wrapped an arm around Cindy-which was odd for him-and pulled her into his chest, "No homo, but you number one."

Cindy's frown shifted a little bit into a smile but sighed again, "This is what we call, love, blud."

"No homo," Riley reminded her. Cindy had known for a while that Riley used that term inappropriately all the time.

"How long did Huey know this bitch? Already eatin' her out?" Cindy questioned, before pulling away from his grip and rubbing her neck, "I know yo' stupid ass for two years now, I can't get shit."

"Nigga, I ain't into that shit. Bitches-besides you-are fo' show," Riley explained, baffling Cindy.

"What kinda 'bitch', I am then?" Cindy questioned.

"You my partner bitch," Riley said, grinning madly, "I run wit' you, and then I show yo' ass."

"Nigga, you got a lot to learn," Cindy laughed. Suddenly something caught her eye as a shining reflection beamed over from the very horizon of the sidewalk. "Blud, niggas are comin'."

Michael was thinking of anything that could mend-up what he said earlier, but as they came closer to Huey's residence it was likely he would leave Ming on the awkward note. Ming didn't speak much to Michael, but primarily because she was embarrassed and those Chinese social regulations was bothering her.

"Michael, I'm not mad or anything," Ming muttered.

"Huh? Oh good, because I wasn't trying to make you embarrassed," Michael said, glad that after a half-hour commute she finally spoke up. Ming cringed at the last part, "Uh, well I'm a little embarrassed, but its not your fault."

"Oh….sorry," Michael put his hands in his pockets and stared away at the trees, their leaves darkening in the setting sun. He heard Ming chuckle and his eyes slowly glanced over at her, but Ming's eyes connected immediately with his, "I just said it was my fault."

"I know, but I take some fault in it," He said, rocks and misplaced leaves rolling over his shoes, "I should've been smart about it-could've been sexual harassment y'know?"

"Are you giving me reasons to turn you in to the police?" Ming's grin widened and jiggled a bit as she held back her laughter, "Certainly you'd be black."

"Shit, man!" Michael laughed with her, "Even you know how the police treat Blacks."

Ming's laughter halted for a second, not understanding why he correlated being black with being a Black-American. In China, being 'black' is to be guilty and being 'white' is to be innocent-but she never related it to being a racial thing.

"America has a weird obsession with race," Ming said, in a more serious tone. Michael stared at her, unsure what provoked such a serious and straightforwards comment.

Ming looked up and saw two figures in front of Huey's home, the figures themselves-she could tell- were sagging with their pants so she knew it wasn't Huey. Ming tapped Michael's hip and pointed to them, "Huey's friends maybe?"

"...No, it's just Riley," Michael explained, his eyes scanning the person next to him. He stopped in his tracks upon realizing who it was. He quickly warned Ming but the girl continued walking, watching Michael as he awkwardly motioned for her to stop.

"What are you doing, who is the other?" Ming questioned, sounding not in the least concerned.

"It's the girl that fucked with you!" Michael blurted. Ming looked back and her indifferent expression turned into one of devilish curiosity. Like a kid who just heard from their parent that there was a rifle underneath the bed, and there were some glass bottles on the fence.

"The same one who beat me up, the White one in charge?"

"Yeah."

"Oh," Her brows arched down and a little chuckle escaped her lips, "I have something I need to say to her then."

"Who, Cindy?!" Michael shrieked, trying his best to scare her out of it, "Dude, she'll kill you."

"She caught me off-guard the first time!" Ming quickened her pace and approached the ever-more decipherable people and seeing the bright blonde hair she was looking for.

Michael was no more baffled than Riley and Cindy who had been watching Ming speed-walk straight to her. Cindy wasn't worried about getting beat up from this foreign girl, but instead getting berated by Huey who would fault her for any scars or bruises.

Riley quickly confirmed that it was Ming with her familiar jet-black hair waving in the air, and Cindy merely assumed it was her because no other Asian girl would have the courage to threatening approach her.

And it was threatening; her fists were balled, a noticeable frown on her face, and her teeth showing through her little opening in-between her lips. Ming was angrier and angrier as she got within range of her, she tried to keep her cool but the sudden proximity reminded her of her sores and bruises.

"Hey hoe!" Ming shouted, unsure of the severity of her words but assuming it was offensive considering she was shouting it a lot, "You hear me, White bitch?" Normally Riley would've laughed at the accent in her voice, but now it was scaring him-especially after his own humiliating defeat.

"Watch it, China-bitch," Cindy muttered, taking a step back.

"Riley, what are you doing here?" Ming asked. Riley didn't respond and quickly pulled out her phone, holding it in front of her, "Aye, there it is-lay off." Ming snatched it from him and examined the phone, looking for dents and scratches.

"You're friends with this girl?" Ming asked, somewhat un-surprised by the likely revelation. Riley sighed and nodded, but then he flung up and remembered what was more important, "Ming, I know you got some shit an all!"

"Got some shit?" Ming didn't let Riley finish, shoving her finger in his face, "Your friend attacked me for no reason!"

"Yeah b-"

"Who does that?! Is that what crazy Westerners do?" Ming growled, her eyes flinging over to the unimpressed but slightly worried Cindy who kept quiet, "Do you think you can attack me because you're from the West?"

"Listen hoe, I ain't no faggot," Cindy snarled, staring at her eye-to-eye, "I'm from the East Coast."

"What?" Ming questioned, before shaking her head, "No forget it, you are just very stupid."

"Ming, listen!" Riley screamed, grabbing her shoulders and putting his face inches between hers, "Look, Cindy is sorry and you got yo' phone back! I made sure of it, no scratches, nicks, nothin' Ching-Chong, so keep this between us!"

"Why do you speak in riddles! Keep between us? Nobody else is involved!" Ming harshly used her elbows and swiped his arms away-inflicting minor pain in both his arms and her torso. Riley was swung back, clinching his teeth in pain as he felt the vibrations migrate through his arms. Ming put a hand on her stomach, feeling the pain from earlier once she stretched back to hit his arms.

"Tis' hoe is pissin' me off," Ming heard the blonde girl say, and she immediately put her phone in her pocket and walked towards Cindy. The wigger took a step back and lifted a hand to halt Ming, but she was determined to get in her face.

"Where are you running to!" Ming screamed, watching Cindy take huge steps back, "I ain't even scared of ya', I just ain't tryin' to fuck up Huey's hoe. Take yo' stupid-ass back to fuckin' Asia or some shit!"

"My name is Ming! I am not Huey's hoe!" Cindy blinked and within a second felt the full-force of a punch nail her straight in the stomach. Ming's fist was incredibly curvy and solid, pushing back her organs and knocking her off her feet. Cindy fell straight back onto the pavement and clinched her stomach, trying her hardest not to vomit.

"Ming!" Riley screamed, instinctively throwing the Chinese girl back from Cindy. Ming stumbled a bit and watched Riley examine and help Cindy back on her feet, knowing Riley was muttering something to cool her down as Cindy seemed extremely angry.

"I know you'se pissed, but don't- just fuckin' get da' fuck out of here," Riley pleaded, helping her to her feet. Cindy's angry glare turned to Riley-their eyes glued-as she slowly turned back around and walked away. Riley felt a little hurt by her silence, watching his friend walk coldly away from him. Cindy didn't even bother to say 'bye', just picking up her pace as she j-walked the street and found herself wandering away-with a hand to her stomach.

"Those karate lessons were useful," Ming muttered, clenching her fists and then bringing her gaze to Riley. The boy was still watching the little blonde figure walk away, before she finally became a blind-sight to Riley's perspective and mixed with the undecipherable trees and houses on the horizon.

Ming patiently waited for a response from Riley, taking note that he seemed more shell-shocked than angry. Something which disturbed Ming a little. If he was angry, she would've taken him less seriously because he's always mad about something-but to be bemused entirely or even utterly emotionless was worth observing.

Obviously, it wasn't too common.

Her own anger faded quickly as Riley had yet to acknowledge her presence after her punch, and she suddenly became aware of her surroundings. Feeling another pair of eyes watch her, she quickly flung around and pushed her black hair away to see Michael standing some yards behind her. His hands was in his pockets, and his locks slightly swung around his astonished eyes.

Ming then forced a shrug at Michael-pretending to be naive about Riley's hesistation-but Michael just watched them without responding. Ming sighed and looked back at Riley. With the sun now having completed half of its setting-procedure, Riley's darkened figure contrasted sharply with the even darker streets and heavenly glowing golden-orange of the skies.

"Riley, are you okay?" Ming asked. Riley's ears flinched-causing Ming to jump-and he turned around with a very confused look on his face. An expression Ming wasn't expecting, which made it all the more scary.

"Karate, Ching-Chong?" Riley muttered, in his abnormal defeatist attitude. He seemed absolutely disgusted by her words, which made Ming all the more embarrassed, "So you got what you want, yo' phone, and yo' revenge…..now don't tell Huey."

"I won't," Ming whispered back. All these words were entirely out of range from Michael, who watched only to make sure Ming wasn't hurt.

**-Jazmine's House-**

"Can you kiss like that?" Jazmine asked.

"I don't know," Huey replied, entirely removed from the film.

"Wanna find out?" Jazmine asked again, tightening her grip around his shoulders.

Huey locked eyes with her humored ones, but his expression was that of reluctance. Jazmine laughed it off and poked at his nose, "You're always so weird Huey." Huey wasn't in the slightest concerned about what she said anymore, but felt the hard burden of revealing the truth suddenly thrust out of him.

"I am a good kisser," Huey said, with a sound of objectivity in his voice. Jazmine's eyebrow tilted up before pushing herself into Huey more, "You got any evidence?" Huey nodded, not blinking once as his eyes remained locked with hers, "I kiss my girlfriend often."

"You haven't kissed me in weeks," Jazmine pointed out, rolling her eyes.

"I haven't?"

"No."

"Could it be…"

"...Could it be what?"

"Could it be...perhaps, that you're not my girlfriend?"

Jazmine's smile froze in place and she watched him carefully, looking for the minuscule evidence of humor or sarcasm. His hands remained at his sides, his brows slightly down, and his eyes were unmovable; no evidence found. She then forced a smile of her own and slowly backed her head away from his, trying to get his punchline.

"You're kidding, right?"

"...Unless your name is Ming Long-Dou, then no I'm not."

_'Ming Long-What?!'_ Jazmine's eyes widened and she quickly turned away before immediately staring at him. He still hadn't busted the truth about the joke, because it was becoming more obvious that it wasn't a joke.

"Is this a fucking joke?" Jazmine asked, her high-pitched voice sunk a little in tone.

"Don't curse around me, and no its not," Huey shot, trying not to look bothered by Jazmine's horrified expression. She found herself utterly speechless, and suddenly a burst of humiliation overtook her.

"You're c-cheating on me?!" Jazmine screamed, jumping up to her feet and stretching her arms and legs apart-showing off her naked body through her see-through dress, "I did this for you and you leave me?!"

"I didn't ask for this," Huey groaned.

"Yes you did!" Jazmine screamed, quickly grabbing the remote and fiddling around with the buttons to turn the T.V. off. Huey watched uncomfortably as she slammed the remote on the glass coffee table, it made a loud 'bang' as the batteries and lid flung from the remote and fell over the side. She quickly hurried to the wall and turned on the light switch, fulfilling the cream colors of the room and revealing her distressed expression and Huey's slightly discouraged one.

"I'd prefer the lights off, I don't think I should see you practically naked," Huey muttered, looking away as he rested his chin in his palm, stationed on the couch arm rest. Jazmine took it as an insult and angrily threw her arms to her side, "It's because I'm ugly?!"

"That's not even what I said," Huey groaned, wiping his face, _'Fucking ditsy, as usual!'_

"You asked for this when you kissed me and grabbed my butt!" Jazmine cried. Huey shook his head, disagreeing, "That was months ago, wasn't it?"

"Who cares, what did t-that mean?" Jazmine argued, trying to force him to agree to her stance. Logically, it was futile but she couldn't just give up. "After I did it, you quickly backed away and looked at me like I had committed a crime," Huey said, incredibly plain and dull. It was reminding him of when he nearly shouted at Ming for liking him despite trying to fool him during that notorious kickball game.

He wasn't going to do that twice.

"In a way, I really want to apologize if you misunderstood-but after my essential rejection and then you pretending like we should be just friends I decided to give-up," Huey explained, watching the shivering mulatto girl.

Jazmine was unable to control herself as the pressure beneath her eyes forced her to close her eyelids and look away-unable to control her tears. Her hands covered her eyes and she felt the need to weep into his arms, but he was the offender.

"I-I-I- I wanted y-you, C-Cindy gave me s-some a-a-advice!" Jazmine stuttered, unable to control her sentences properly as she cried-feeling the weight of massive failure. Huey listened carefully and tried his hardest to not feel anymore displaced in this house, but if he could he would just leave.

"I kn-know I was n-not the s-sexiest, b-but you could-could've waited!"Jazmine cried, much to Huey's growing dismay. "You dressed like that because Cindy asked you to?" Huey looked outside the window and saw the headlights pull into the driveway through the darkness. Jazmine was completely unaware of this and continued to cry at the corner, "Y-Yes! But d-don't bl-blame her, she was t-trying to h-help me."

"I'm not going to blame her," Huey said casually, getting up from the couch and looking out from behind the curtains. Tom and Sarah were talking loudly with the sounds of the front car doors slam, Sarah started walking behind he SUV and opening the rear-door. Tom walked towards the front door before receiving a complaint from Sarah.

"Get these groceries, Tom!" Huey heard, the sound waves muffled through the window.

"Jazmine, go upstairs and change! It's seven-thirty, your parents are home!" Huey alerted, but Jazmine continued her weeping and seemed completely unaware as to what he just said. Huey looked at the couple through the window, then back at their crying daughter.

_'What a lose-lose situation,'_ Huey starting contemplating this debacle; Jazmine would never act the same with him, she's in a skimpy outfit, a boy is home, not just any boy but the boy her parents suspect is already having sex with her, and she's crying.

"Jazmine, c'mon," Huey sighed, pulling her arm but she merely crouched down to the floor and continued to cry. Huey refused to waste time, and aggressively grabbed her arm and dragged her up the stairs. Huey didn't really know what to do, but his best bet was to bring her up to her room and calm her down-parents don't react kindly to crying daughters right when they walk in.

Jazmine was tugged to the corner of her pink room, next to a teddy bear and her white wooden desk. Huey looked around and hoped he hadn't forgotten anything as he kneel'd down next to the crying Jazmine, but she didn't seem any better.

"Jazmine, why are you crying?" Huey asked, obviously irritated, "I still like you as a friend."

"F-Fuck you, H-Huey!"Jazmine cried, her weeping growing even louder.

"Jazmine!" Tom shouted from downstairs, Huey barely heard it but clarified it was then the minute Sarah also shouted for her. Huey quickly glanced over Jazmine before back at the door, "C'mon Jazmine, compose yourself!"

But she wasn't listening.

"Jazmine?" Tom shouted again, soft footsteps pressuring against the carpet floors. Huey listened carefully, putting his arms on her shoulders and shook Jazmine, "Seriously, please!" Jazmine frowned at him through her soaked eyes and turned away. Huey was becoming ever-more desperate for her composure to be more favorable and give him time to escape-but it seemed unlikely.

He wasn't even supposed to be in the house without Tom's permission, and made that very clear some months ago after being caught with Jazmine later than 6 o' clock. Now, it was near 8 o' clock, and well past the curfew for Oxford Students to be hanging out alone.

"Seriously Jazmine?" Huey asked, agitated by her continuous crying.

"L-Leave me alone," Jazmine replied, finding his words so hurtful.

"She's upstairs Tom, quit screaming," Huey heard Sarah complain, followed quickly by the pairs of footsteps going up the stairs. Huey felt his heart rate increase as the parents came closer and closer to Jazmine's doorway.

"C'mon Jazmine, please!" Huey begged.

"F-Fuck, y-you Hu-Hue-"

Jazmine suddenly felt a pair of lips push against hers, her eyes flung open and she felt Huey's body push against her own. She didn't kiss back-too surprised to even react-as Huey aggressively pushed his tongue in her mouth. He was incredibly aroused by all this even though he knew it was a wrongful act, at least enjoying himself to get Jazmine to shut up.

"Please be quiet," Huey muttered to her, his plump lips brushed against her own plump ones. Jazmine looked at his pupils and could see the desperateness which came from his voice and expression.

"Why s-should I?"

Huey then again proceeded to kiss her, this time his hand went straight to her beautifully developed chest. Jazmine jumped at his aggressiveness, his hand squeezed her somewhat circular left breast which pushed her nipples outwards.

"You were fucking teasing me with this shit all day," Huey growled, rotating her breast around in a circular motion, then pulling at the plump orbs. Jazmine moaned loudly through her somewhat strained vocal cords, Huey was having his way with her. She watched him extend his tongue on her brown nipple, his tongue was very odd and ticklish.

Huey's aroused member kept inconveniencing him as he shifted around and tried to act more relaxed. "Okay…...okay," Jazmine whispered, putting her hand on his head while his tongue pushed at her nipples, then shoving both his lips and nose underneath the fatness of her right light-brown boob.

"You keep this up, and you can go without my Dad finding out," Jazmine dictated, looking a little mad at him but insisting that he continued. Huey nodded, knowing sex was the only thing to keep her calm.

"Fine."

"Good, now my bellybutton, do it."

Huey leaned down and without hesitation, stuck his tongue inside her bellybutton. She had a cute little stomach, with just the right amount of fat to look perfectly healthy. Jazmine was more full in her figure, while Ming was more slim and dynamic.

"Jazmine?" Tom banged on the door, "Jazmine, open up."

"Dad, I'm busy!" Jazmine shouted, coughing a bit to take the strain out her voice.

"Doing what?" Tom demanded.

"Uh….homework, but don't come in!" Jazmine said. Huey sighed to himself, "You should've said you're getting dressed." Jazmine hit him on the top of the head, trying to think of something.

"Why not? You're just doing your homework," Tom asked, suspesion obvious in his voice.

"No I uh…"

"Tom!" Sarah shouted, audibly pulling him away from the door, "Are you okay honey?"

"Um, Mom, come in," Jazmine said, taking a huge risk here, "Without Dad." A brief silence came about as she slowly opened the door and looked around the corner, her blue eyes catching the scene of her daughter being groped and touched by Huey. She looked at them carefully before twirling her fingers towards Jazmine and smiling, then closing the door.

"What was she doing in there?" Tom asked, following Sarah as she started walking down the stairs. Sarah shrugged, "Just getting dressed, she was in her underwear." Tom made an 'oh' with his lips and glanced back at the door. "C'mon Tom, I want you in bed in a few minutes," Sarah smirked, tapping him around his lower-area.

"Close call, little girl," Huey said, trying to interject his typical humor into the subject. Jazmine grinned to herself before pushing Huey's head away, he rolled back and looked at her, "What's wrong, you wanna quit already? What is up with your Mom, anyways?"

"She is much more understanding, but she wants you out-that's the fingers thing-so leave in a minute or two," Jazmine said, somewhat disappointed but then remembering the heart-break he gave her earlier and angrily glared at him, "Nice job taking advantage of me even more."

"You wouldn't be quiet," Huey explained without concern, "You left me without any options-besides your breast."

"This isn't cool Huey, why didn't you tell me you had a girl already? That wasn't me!" Jazmine complained, massaging her scalp in frustration. "Because I just hooked up with her, and I didn't think coming over here that you'd seduce me. Do you even have condoms?"

Jazmine cocked a brow and harshly yanked her drawer in her nightstand to reveal red Trojan condoms and some pills. Huey was a little stunned by what looked like medical center in her drawer, but she quickly closed it.

"I know I'm going to sound awful," Huey grinned, but truly needed to ask, "But can I borrow a condom?"

"For what?" Jazmine groaned, "Your fucking girlfriend? Ding Long or something? What is she, Chinese?"

"No, its Ming Long-Dou, and I know you got those from the health center so you can g-"

"Huey, leave!" Jazmine said, pointing out the door. Huey stared at her for a second before sighing and turning around without saying anything-even in the face of Jazmine unleashing insults at him, "You're just another player-i can't believe you! I hope your Asian girlfriend gets pregnant tonight, asshole!"

_'I'm not a fucking player, you tried to seduce me. I didn't ask for it and you know it…..'_

Huey left the room and walked carefully down the stairs, praying he didn't run into Tom. The house felt oddly empty and the air was still and calm. He looked out the windows to see nothing but pitch-black darkness. He walked around the table with the now missing 'smashed' remote and grabbed his backpack next to the lamp which illuminated the room with a nice cream color which blended well with the brown, white, and red furniture.

"Hot chocolate is sounding nice," Huey said to himself, his tongue jumped a bit at the thought of a sugary warm drink.

He opened the door carefully and quietly stepped out, turning around and walking down the brightly lit stairway. As he stepped out of the porch light's range, the garden's darkness overtook the pathway which was only guided by a few little lights to the exit. Continuing his walk through the world of black darkness and navy blue night skies, he finally reached the exit-barely making out a figure at the end of the gate.

"Yes?" He asked, closing the gate casually.

"Looks like you had fun today, Huey," Sarah smiled, although Huey could barely make it out through the darkness. He didn't want to respond, rather letting the noises of dog barks from some far-away house, the occasional slightly audible car-motor drive-by then fade out in the night, and a couple crickets with a calming audible breeze speak for him.

"The night is calm, isn't it?" Sarah asked, her arms folded and leaning against the wooden post, "It might not have been if it weren't for Jazmine thinking to call me up."

"Tell Jazmine I'm impressed with the off-the-wall intellectual ability," Huey said sarcastically, looking over at the other side of the street with the silhouette black houses and glowing windows. Sarah found his sarcasm a little funny but didn't feel the need to show it, simply letting the night speak for her laughter.

"Did you fuck her?" Sarah asked bluntly.

"No," Huey said, admittedly surprised by her bluntness.

"Guessing by the scene, you were about to," She pointed out but Huey shook his head-even though she couldn't see it, "Hell no, I did it only to calm her down. I'm sorry but I don't like her anymore."

"Seriously?" Sarah asked, her smirk fading.

"Shes a wonderful girl and very nice, but I have another-she cried to me and tried to seduce me which is what you saw, and don't worry as you shouldn't see it again," Huey explained, walking away from house and towards his own neighborhood, "If you do see it again, then please stop me."

"Point taken," Sarah muttered.

"Oh," Huey stopped and turned to her, "No offense, but please don't buy Jazmine anymore lingerie dresses."

"...But I didn't buy her…..ugh, Cindy!" Sarah groaned, knowing exactly who probably got her the alleged outfit.

**-Near the Freeman Residence-**

Michael was texting Huey as he finally left, getting a message that he was on his way home. Huey then asked him how she behaved and if she gave him any problems, which Michael was quick to point out was a lot like a parent. But Huey didn't care,and re-text'd the question-implying he ignored the point.

Admittedly he did enjoy treating Ming like his child, his precious child who he was unwilling to let out into the brutal world.

Michael then text the words, 'Call me now.'

Huey looked at it indifferently and quickly turned to the calling mode, putting Michael's number into the phone and then making his call. Michael quickly picked up and prepared his little report for Huey.

"Hello?" Michael asked.

"Hey Michael, how did it go?" Huey asked, looking around for any strangers.

"Hello?"

"How did it go?!"

"Oh jeez, sorry! Anyways, Ming did well-we had some doughnuts and stuff-she cooperated with me pretty well so everything was fine," Michael explained, knowing he'd inevitably have to mention the Riley and Cindy aspect.

"Great, so no problems?" Huey asked.

"...Well, no," Michael wiped his head before continuing, "Try to not get too pissed off dude, you know how the C.I.A. is always looking for reasons to gr-"

"What happened!" Huey shouted, feeling something boil inside of him.

"Well…..Cindy…."

**-The Freeman Residence-**

Huey walked up to his house, uncertainty and anger bursting throughout his body as he processed the disturbing news. At least, distributing to him. Inside the house, Riley had sat down on the living room couch and hadn't said much. He blindly watched the television set, and gave very short and direct answers to Granddad before he went to bed.

Ming felt guilty about the whole ordeal, and made some food for him to eat but he didn't accept, just wanting to be left alone, looking at his phone as he tried to text Cindy who wouldn't respond. Ming then did both her's and Huey's homework so that she wouldn't anger him if he came home.

This was lasting for about an hour, until Huey harshly opened the door.

He walked in and dropped his bag randomly in the middle of the floor, looking over at Riley who sat lifelessly on the couch. Huey snapped his fingers-getting a minuscule glance from Riley-but that only pumped-up Huey even further.

"If I find ONE bruise, ONE scrap, I will fucking beat you senseless!"

Ming heard this odd muffled threat and recognized it as Huey, who was likely marching up the stairs to their room where she was stationed. She wasn't entirely sure what he said, but the tone sounded angry as a little bead of worry crept up behind her. Huey wasn't even remotely concerned about anything else other than seeing Ming, his day had been completely ricocheted in the wrong direction.

It was supposed to be Ming's day, he was supposed to hang out with Ming, he was supposed to get condoms and fuck Ming today._ 'All of it, ruined by a silly little horny girl, a stupid-ass brother and a bitch for his girlfriend,'_ Huey thought, using the force of his shoulder to slam the door to the side-startling Ming.

"Ming," Huey sighed in relief, just glad to see her.

Ming looked up at his tall demanding figure standing in the doorway, making a little smile to mask her fear of his uncertainty, "Zěnmeyàng?" (What's up?) Huey let out an abnormal smile and laughed to himself, an attitude that Ming was really unsure of.

"What are you doing up here, meditating?"**  
**

Ming eyed him carefully as he softly closed the door and walked to the laundry basket while taking off his shirt. Ming desperately wanted to see his naked chest, but knew it was in her best interest to answer the question and not just sit there, "Just thinking, have you eaten?"

Ming rolled the box of Krispy Kreme doughnuts to Huey's feet, which he bent down and grabbed a chocolate one. Ming noticed his choice and decided to ease the mood with a little flirtation, "You like chocolate, like me?"

"I didn't know you liked chocolate doughnuts," Huey said, getting a sexy smirk from Ming, "I like chocolate doughnuts, candy, ice-cream…...chocolate men." Huey's eyes widened a bit before his lips made a tiny little smirk, finishing up his doughnut and smacking the sugar off his hands.

"I've missed this," Huey walked over to Ming, standing straight over the sitting girl with his pants-covered crotch in front of her face. It wasn't in the least-bit subtle, his legs were literally aligned to her shoulders.

Her eyes glanced up at him, accompanied with a smile, "Chī bīngqílí?" (Slang for Blowjob or sucking off).

"Oh no,no," Huey reached down and grabbed the rim of her shirt, pulling it up over her head-revealing her bra-less breast. Tiny, but beautifully crafted. "I'm going to explore you a bit," Huey explained, getting on his knees and locking lips with Ming. She was surprised by the quickness in which he moved to sex, assuming he was really sex-deprived.

His hands nearly ripped her sweat pants in half as he violently shoved her down on her back-causing a bump in her respiratory system-but she was quickly resupplied with air as Huey breathed in her mouth through kissing.

It only last for a few seconds as he stood up and grabbed the ends of her pants legs, pulling them down and tossing them to the side. "I don't know why, but people in Asia are always so concerned about their panties-aren't they?" Huey asked rhetorically, observing her cute blue panties with a little white bow on it.

"Y-Yeah, it's fashionable."

Huey stuck his fingers in the rim of her panties and peeled them down, seeing his second most favorite part of her body-her pussy. Its beautiful olive-yellow color was just asking to be penetrated, if not that it was Ming's distracting whimpering.

"Huey, what if you just stuck it in and pulled it out?" Ming asked, wishing she would be satisfied with his dick already. Huey shook his head, "Hell no, my dick got pumped all day today-its probably soaked in pre-cum."

"Then you would rather just strip me naked, and stare?" Ming asked, humored by his weird over-energetic attitude. "No, I want you to get creative tonight," Huey explained, putting his finger behind his thumb and harshly flicking her left-nipple, causing her to fling upwards in a sitting position with a huge blush on her face.

"I like your aggressiveness, keep it up," Ming complemented, standing up. Huey didn't reply to it, more concerned about how she was going to continue this. Ming watched him as she kicked the the panties she was wearing and walked to the dresser. "I have something for us," Ming grabbed a bottle of lotion and tossed it in her hand. Huey's smirk faded a little, "Oh, you're just going to to jack me off?"

"Hehe, depends, what's your favorite part of me," Ming asked, putting the lotion and her free hand behind her back and stretching out her body in front of him. Huey folded his arms and noticed a few things interesting about her body-and not in a good way.

Her stomach and chest glimmered in the light with her beautiful skin tone contrasting sharply with the cape of black hair behind her. Beyond her perky brownish-red areola plastered on her olive-white skin, was the slightly purplish bruises on her hips and sides. The American food had been working, thus she had just a bit more fat to fill her thighs and breast a bit, it actually highlighted where Cindy had beaten her.

Not too noticeable if he hadn't looked at it too hard, but it angered him nonetheless.

"I like your ass the best, it's been plump since day one," Huey complemented. Ming blushed and sighed as she embarrassingly turned around and showed him her posterior. She found it awkward to show off her butt like this more than anything else but Huey always expressed more interested in it.

"I know what I will do," Ming whispered.

"Yeah, me too," Huey said, annoyed. He decided to let Ming please him first, then proceed to beat Riley later. "I have an idea, strip naked completely," Ming said, to which Huey merely took off his pants and tossed them to the side. Ming marvled at his body-with his penis standing firm and erect-ready to be please.

"You shaved your pubic hair," Ming noted, patting her own vagina, "When mine starts to grow, I'll do the same."

"What do you plan on doing?" Huey questioned, then greeted by the lukewarm thick lotion pouring on his dick. Huey watched her squeeze the contents out onto his penis, until it was completely covered in the mango-white colored goo. Huey then noticed Ming step over him, face-to-face with her ass.

"...Are you going…..to give anal sex?" Huey asked in disbelief.

"Uh gangjiao? Like in the butt?" Ming asked, with uncertainty in her voice, "I can do that…..if you want, I wasn't going to righ-"

"No, no, just continue. You were lowering your butt so…."

"Oh no!" Ming laughed, "I'm not going to do that, but something similar and not painful."

Huey watched her plump cheeks slowly squat down and push against the backside of his penis, basically sitting on his crotch but his dick sandwiched in-between her ass. Huey then understood what she was doing and relaxed, leaning back against the wall as Ming started grinding him.

"Creative?" She asked, feeling his penis slide in-between her lower-cheeks which turned creamy in her opening due to the lotion. Her ass was sandwiching his dick, practically humping it as she squeezed the muscles in her cheeks and put pressure against his dick.

"I find myself very pleased to please you," Ming whispered, taking her fingers and masturbating as she moved up and down her. It was really funny to feel his thick dick slide through the trench of her ass, and imagined Huey likely wanted to puncture her anus but she kept teasing him. But then she realized, she never even considered anal sex. Would Huey ask for it? Hopefully not.

Huey watched her full ass cheeks squeezed against his dick, putting the lotion all over her and his stomach. It fit so well, and it was a very interesting technique. Huey cringed as she picked up the pace, then suddenly going upwards and pulling his dick with her ass up before pushed back down.

Huey could see the top of his dick face him and disappear every time she mushed up and down, trapping his dick in-between her ass and her little anus ticklng the bottom of his exposed cock.

"Perfect lap dance," Huey moaned, watching pre-cum squirt a little out of his cock. Huey's hands then made her way to her hips and pushed her cheeks together, then pumping his hips and creating more friction.

"Ooh Huey, preparing for intercourse I feel," Ming joked, feeling his dick slip from the top of her ass trench to the bottom, near her pussy. Huey clinched his teeth as he slid his dick harder in-between her ass, his penis quickly reacting to the tightness of her ass cheeks.

"Clinch harder!" Huey demanded, slapping his hand against her thigh as he pushed his dick as hard as possible to fit snugly inside her posterior entrance.

"Make sure you don't do your thing on my pussy," Ming warned, and Huey knew it wouldn't since the head of his dick was facing his stomach. She then slapped away Huey's hands and sat down completely on his dick, pushing all her weight to lower on him.

Trapped in-between her ass, his dick shook rapidly and the juices from inside his dick reacted quickly-thus shooting out.

Huey didn't cry out in pleasure, but moaned loudly as he came. The white juices squirted out onto his stomach, Ming's ass trying to milk the rest out by squeezing a little harder. Ming laughed to herself as she thought about how nasty this was, but Huey had been completed satisfied by this. His dick pulsed rapidly as the juices slowly came to a halt, spilling its contents onto his stomach.

"So my lap dance is the best right?" Ming asked, arching her back and pushing out her butt towards the recuperating Huey.

"Yeah," Huey said, before coughing a bit and placing two fingers on the bruise from her thigh, "Ouch." Ming quickly caught herself before laughing it off.

"Something hurting you?" Huey asked softly, adjusting a little so that his dick could mush in-between her ass more. "No," Ming replied.

"Are you sure?" Huey asked, putting more pressure on her bruise, "Because I heard today that something did hurt you."

"Huey...leave it alone," Ming softly pleaded, "Its a sex night isn't it?"

"Yeah it will be," Huey said, grabbing her hair and pulling her back onto his body. His mouth moved to her ear and whispered, "I'm growing tired of them hurting you. Were these bruises given to you by a blonde girl?" Ming hesitated to answer, quickly thinking of a lie but then felt a sharp yank of her hair.

"And don't fucking lie to me."

"Wouldn't you rather stay calm for the evening?" Ming asked, trying to remain calm. Huey kept his glare,

"Sure, right after I confirm its Riley I'll be knocking out."

* * *

Did I say there would be a chapter update over the Weekend? I meant Monday, hah! Anyways, longest chapter for the story, coming in at around 16,000 words. This was a lot longer than I expected, and though I did finish over the weekend, I wanted to read it over to minimize spelling and grammatical errors. That and I'm way to tired to do it accurately the night of.

Check out the awesome cover for this story by clicking the cover image or search the title of this story on DeviantArt.

Expect more illustrations soon.

A couple of explanations: In this story Huey and Ming are twelve. Riley is ten, and Cindy is eleven. Jazmine is eleven, going on to twelve. This story operates on a mix between the TV show and comic strip cannon, so characters like Michael and Japanese boy: Hiro, are actually canon here.

Please subscribe for more and review. Suggestions are always welcomed.


End file.
